A Zootropolis Adventure
by jose21cena
Summary: After their successful mission on Earth 18, as well as a Thanksgiving, to remember, our heroes embark on another birthday celebration. But when another threat to humanity strikes, is up to Jose, Dulcinea, Puss in Boots, and some allies to stop this new threat, as well as someone from their past, who wants revenge for the death of a loved one.
1. A birthday's crisis(again)

"Hurry up, Puss."

"I know, Dulcinea."

"Shush, you're gonna wake him."

"Oh, sorry hehe."

"Okay. I think we did it."

"Yes, because we, Puss and Dulcinea, are the best cookers in the world!"

"Yeah, uhuh, sure. Whatever you say. Meanwhile, while you finished serving turrons and setting up the table for him, I did the pancakes and the ice tea."

"Alright, Dulcinea. Excelente. Now let us bring the delicious food to a sleepy head."

"Agree, hehe."

On a beautiful and special Friday, December twenty-first, it is ten in the morning in their mansion in between San Lorenzo and San Ricardo, two emotionally excited cats, Puss in Boots and Dulcinea, were making breakfast for their friend and brother in arms, Jose Arroyo, who fell asleep for a long time after the three of them had an interesting evening the day before?

"Watch out for the stairs, Puss," said Dulcinea as she sees Puss carrying a small table with the breakfast on it, while Puss slowly takes small steps on the stair, just to be as slow and careful like a sloth.

"Got it," he whispers. They both made it upstairs, where they made it towards Jose's room. Sleeping in his bunny cop stuff animal and two Dulcinea and Puss stuff animals he made a while ago, as both cats were smiling at the adorable friend, still sleeping with those things.

"Ah, he looks like a little kid," she said, her eyes showing her puppy and cute face.

"Yes. A very nice and adorable boy," he replies.

Both cats happily took steps closer to Jose. Puss in Boots and Dulcinea giggles as they look upon Jose and...

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted as Jose jumps scares. He wakes up very shocked but was relieved that it was his friends, and surprised seeing them with breakfast at hand.

"Happy birthday, to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Jose! Happy birthday, to you!"

Dulcinea and Puss sing to their heart's content. Jose cried deep down inside, and he hugs his two best friends as he grabbed the table full of breakfast, ice tea, and turron.

"Oh, thank you, guys," Jose exclaims, puffing his chest in pride.

"Here are some pancakes, some ice tea, fork, and.." Dulcinea said before Puss jump on his bed and nearly dropped the juice and food all over Jose, like one overly excited kid.

"Turrons!" his emotions couldn't control himself from all his happiness and joy he's feeling for Jose, while Jose shook his head and scratches his head as he purs. Dulcinea pits both her paws onto her face and smiles at her incredible friends.

"Thanks, Puss," He said, while he eats the incredible food both cats made for him on his special day.

"Um, Puss. You really know how to make those turrons," said Jose as he tastes the food for the first time and he likes it a lot, while Puss answers him with a: "Gracias Jose," humbled and honor by the compliment.

"So, nineteen years old huh?" Dulcinea giggles.

"Yep. And I have a feeling age nineteen will have the best adventures ever, especially when I get to enjoy it with my best friends in the whole wide world," a humbled Jose said. Both Puss and Dulcinea moan in a lovely tone as his words touched their hearts.

"Well, you're in for a treat, Jose," Dulcinea confidently said, while Jose gets curiously excited by it.

"Oh really?" he smirks.

"Yes," said the eagerly Puss.

"Wel, then. Can you tell me what it is?" Jose asked right after he finished with his food.

"It's a surprise," Dulcinea said, while the curious Jose wondered what she meant by the way she was too delighted by it.

"Okay, I'll change," he said he gets up and finds some clothes to take off his pajamas and get ready for the road ahead.

"Ah, Dulcinea. I am very excited to get started," said Puss, as his heart feels the need of adventure.

"Yes, Puss me too. And also, we got the surprise ready for him, hehe," said Dulcinea, again with her secretly excited tone and facial expression on her face, while both cats made their walk downstairs.

"Okay, let see. Black jeans. Aweomse gold and purple LeBron James t-shirt. My blue cap. Some white Curry shoes. And that is all. Oh, my little ball I'm playing with," Jose said as he's searching for his clothes he wants to wear, as well as get a machinery ball he had been toying with for days, in the name of science, or time traveling adventurers. Once he did, he immediately goes ahead and changed his clothes and exits the bathroom.

"Well, how do I look?" Jose nervously asked, watching his two friends who are already ready to go.

"Oh, Jose. You look amazing, but take the beard off, it feels weird with you having one now," said one cheerful Dulcinea, being honest at her friend.

"Thanks, Dulcinea. And yeah, the beard? Well, it isn't that large, and I like growing one up, hehe," said the enthusiasm Jose as he laughs off.

"Okay. Now, come, mis amigos," said Puss in Boots as he, Dulcinea, and Jose were all walking to the hangar, where there ground and space bridge machine is at.

"We are going in the machine, right?" He asks.

"Yes," Puss said. He puffs his chest with pride as he points at the machine and tells Dulcinea with a full shout: "Fire up the coordinates!".

"Right," she answers as she turns on the machine.

The machine activated a green beam floating around the machine's ring. Puss and Dulcinea are all besides Jose as they grab both his hands, as Puss once felt afraid of portals but now he gets used to it, and holding hands is a reminder for him that sometimes, even the bravest of adults are often afraid and scared.

"Well, Jose. After we walk right through there, the fun really begins," Dulcinea said. Looking at the honored Jose as he was sidetracked for a moment after seeing all the hard work Puss and Dulcinea did for this day.

"Thank you. Puss, Dulcinea. You two are best," He said. Jose hugs both cats, while the two cats shred a smile upon their faces that all three of them have grown so much ever since the first time they met a long time ago.

"Now, let us go and continue celebrating," said Puss, eager to go out there, while Jose and Dulcinea smiled in their own and determined way. All three of them walked slowly, with their hands holding each other, and then they all got past the beam inside the ringer.

The three friends arrived on a beautiful island, an island in which Jose failed to realize at first, but he remembers it as soon as the ocean drifts its powerful waves around a castle, a castle his then family came to take him when he was a boy.

"Oh guys, you shouldn't," said Jose. He shreds tears, showing his emotional side as he lays eyes on his home country for the first time in almost eight years: San Juan Puerto Rico, the place he grew up with Gabriel and his parents. Both Puss and Dulcinea hugged him, demonstrating their love and hospitality towards their birthday boy.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Puss, waving his paws like his whole thing was nothing to him as he smiles.

"Yeah, anything for you Jose," Dulcinea said, holding his hand as she notices Jose still is very mixed by this because it is happy to be in his home again, but sad because he is home, without his parents.

"Though over the wide world you roam, wherever you get stuck is home." Dulcinea quoted. Jose looks to her as he's feeling a lot better now, and rub her and Puss' head like one crazily grateful friend.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to the Castillo del Morro!" he excitedly exclaims as all three of them walked and began their road to tourism on the Castillo del Morro.

The three friends walked for almost ten minutes just to get to the main gates of the place. They immediately went for some water because they were tired from the journey to get there.

"Santa Felina, we should have thought about that!" said a very exhausted Puss in Boots, while both Dulcinea and Jose were exhausted too as both stopped their approach to a store to get water and turned around and looked at Puss.

"You think?" they both said.

After getting the water for all three they entered the place and stayed there for almost three hours. And after looked around at the amazement and history of this old but beautiful castle and left astonished by what they learned, the left the castle, only to be scared that they need to walk all the way back to entrance in order to get to a beach Puss in Boots and Dulcinea have planned, just to get to a boat.

"Ah, man," said an uninspired Jose, whose not willing to take the forty-five-mile walk again.

"Well, then. Let us run to the beach," said Puss, channeling bis inner competitive side.

"Let's do this," said Jose and Dulcinea.

Both ran for over thirty-nine minutes without stopping from where they were all the way to the beach. All three of them jumped through cars, ran towards walls, and made amazing moves like professional stuntmen.

Dulcinea, Puss, and Jose, all made it to the beach, with Jose winning the friendly race, but he didn't celebrate. He instead lies down the sand to grab some breathing room, while his friends do the same as Dulcinea landed head first into Puss' chest like she felt tired and fell asleep, and Puss holding her head in a caring and lovely way.

"Are you okay, my lady?" said Puss, while he listens to Dulcinea breathing heavily as she smiles at her friend.

"Yes, Puss," she said. Both cats got up. They later kiss each other smoothly gentle, while Jose smiles, already inside the boat.

"Ready to go, Romeo and Juliet?" the adventurous Jose said, while Puss and Dulcinea laughed at his joke.

"Coming, Captain Arroyo," both laughed at him, while they get onboard, grabbed a couple of paddles, and they paddle back in forth to began their embarkation to another place Dulcinea and Puss in Boots have planned for Jose.

They paddle for one hour. Is one in the afternoon. and the three friends are out there, saddling the beach like it was a lifetime dream.

"We are almost there," the courageous captain Dulcinea said.

"Okay. Let's play some music," said Jose. Both cats were agreeing to his idea.

"Here, music for the road," said Puss in Boots as he clicks on the playlist on the radio and they all began to sing.

"That's my song!" said Jose, as he was very glad and pumped up that his favorite song is playing, Despacito.

[Puss and Dulcinea]

Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote

Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)

[Jose]

Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome

Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)

[Puss and Dulcinea]

Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal

Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan

Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)

[Jose]

Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal

Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más

Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

[Puss, Dulcinea, and Jose]

Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)

(Sube, sube)

[Dulcinea]

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo

Quiero ser tu ritmo

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

[Jose]

Si te pido un beso ven dámelo

Yo sé que estás pensándolo

Llevo tiempo intentándolo

Mami, esto es dando y dándolo

Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom

Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom

Ven prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe

Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe

Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje

Empecemos lento, después salvaje

[Puss and Jose]

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando poquito a poquito

[Jose]

Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza

que eres malicia con delicadeza

[Jose and Puss]

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

[Jose]

Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas

Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza

[Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea]

Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)

(Sube, sube)

[Dulcinea]

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo

Quiero ser tu ritmo

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

[Dulcinea]

Despacito

Vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico

Hasta que las olas griten "¡ay, bendito!"

Para que mi sello se quede contigo

[Dulcinea, Puss, and Jose]

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido (DY)

[Dulcinea, Puss, and Jose]

Despacito

"Hooray, we are here," said Puss in Boots, as he and his friends cheer upon their good time singing. The boat stops by a beautiful mansion, with blue and white as their primary colors. on top of the house, shows a letter.

"Happy birthday, Jose," the curious Jose read the text as he now feels the need of adventure.

"I wonder who put it there?" he asked.

"Well, why not go inside and find out?" Puss said as he and Dulcinea giggles.

"Ok," said Jose.

Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and a curious Jose entered the room, as Jose was surprised the door was unlocked. He thought to himself: "That's weird," as they took steps forward. Once they went to the kitchen's table Jose sees a chocolate cake. Puss and Dulcinea stopped moving as they smile, while Jose wants to see the cake and reads a sentence on the cake.

"Happy Birthday, big brother!"

"Happy Birthday, Jose!" Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and a surprising arrival of Jose's brother, Gabriel, shouted in celebration, which made Jose laugh in starstruck fashion.

"Gabriel!" he smiles by just looking at his little brother.

"So you three planned this all along huh?" Jose asked while Puss, Dulcinea, and Gabriel all said yes. Gaby walks towards his big brother and gives him a huge hug, while Puss and Dulcinea lighted the candles representing his age number: nineteen.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," said an emotional Jose, whose at a lost of words.

"It's been nineteen years if my life, but I feel that my best years were a few months ago. When my life had no meaning, I met two of the best things I ever had in my whole life. Those two helped me reunite with my brother, and share many adventures together. You three helped me through my darkest moments, helped I refind a heart that was lost ago, and if it wasn't for guys, I wouldn't be the man that I am today. And I'm very grateful for that,"

Jose's words left Dulcinea, Puss in Boots, and Gabriel with a big bag of emotions of joy and selflessness as they all hugged Jose.

"You will ways be my big brother that I love so much," his brother said.

"Thank you for meeting you, Jose," said Puss, as he shares his best moment with Jose: the day he and his best friend Dulcinea met him, which signaled the start of a strong bond.

"Thank you, Jose. For all your happiness, humbleness, caring, and amazing moments I got to share with you. May your heart will always be filled with love and truthfulness," Dulcinea said, while everyone else agreed and felt very generous inside their hearts hearing her wisdom.

"Thank you so much. Now let's eat some cake," Jose said as the rest of his friends, or family as he always took Puss and Dulcinea as part of his family alongside his brother Gaby, all went to the table and get their piece of the delicious chocolate cake.

For the next seven hours, the whole gang enjoyed his birthday like they were on a vacation. They swim through the waters of the beach. Then, they all played video games, something Puss and Dulcinea were getting used to in their time spent with Jose, as Sweet Ginger, something Jose named the two cat lovers for their loving ship, beat Jose and Gaby in a game called WWE 2K18. After that, they played basketball, only this time it was the two brothers winning thanks to Jose blocking Puss and made the game-winning three in Dulcinea's face. Lastly, they spent the sunset singing and talking about each other, how they went, as Gaby gave Jose white cream for his beard, because as he said it best: "I don't like you with the beard. It doesn't suit you," as both Puss and Dulcinea said. And they also watched Brave, Kung Fu Panda 2, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and Zootopia, all at the same time.

All four of them went to bed soon after all the fun that they had. It had three beds. One was for Puss and Dulcinea, the other two beds were for Jose and Gaby, but Jose decided to spend some of the night playing the scientific nerd with the ball he brought, which was used to help the Catvengers get home from Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea's former kingdom, Far Far Away of Earth 18.

"Goodnight," said the caring Jose as he turns the lights out.

"Sleep as soon as you get tired, Jose. But goodnight too," said Dulcinea, caring for Jose, as he nodded yes, while Dulcinea, Puss in Boots, and Gabriel fell asleep.

Jose grabbed the white cream bar called Barbasol his brother got him and goes to the bathroom. he puts the cream onto his face and grabs some Gillette to shave his beard, but he stops his movement. He thought to himself about it.

"Fuck shaving," he jokingly said as he put the Barbasol to the trash, uses a towel to clean his face roster, and grabs his little ball as he goes to the balcony.

Once there, he sits on the chair, with a beautiful of the night with a full moon and stars shining bright, he checks on the ball and turns it around back and forth like Rubric Cube. He turns a spin around and just activated something.

"What the?" the mysterious Jose said aa red bleeps were typing, is as if a message is being sent.

"I have the equipment to stop this, but Bellwether, along with the mayor, their goons, and a white cat devil are onto me," Jose read the text, but he never knew any of them or where did the message come from, but he was thinking about the white cat devil like a light volt clicking his head.

"I can't make it, so please Bellatrix, see to it that this message is sent to my two partners from the police department. Alias: Doctor Ricky?" Jose finished reading the text as he was thinking about it and his emotions mixed. But he was shocked by the date of the message.

"August twenty-six, twenty eighteen!? he was shocked knowing the date was Dulcinea's birthday, the day Evil Puss and Dulcinea capture him. But how did the messenger's message knew about the date? Was it a fluke, or a coincidence?

Jose sees a red button as its words said: "Coordinates to Central City, press me?" Jose read as he now is feeling the need to save this Ricky person and stop whatever plot the so call associates to have on Central City, by doing something he surely getting used to it: going to another world. Again.

"World traveling jackass, huh?" Jose recites a quote Evil Puss said to him while looking at his legs and chest, the wounds and injuries he suffered from Earth 18, as he smiles at it as he wants to test his body as a way of how he went a long way since recovery, now that he's back at full strength.

Jose slowly heads back to the room his friends are sleeping. He quietly grabs the bags that he took for the trip and slowly heads outside, but it wasn't quite enough, as a certain force sensing cat opened its blue eyes and sees Jose taking a leave, again, like it was its birthday all over again.

Jose opens his bag and grabs some knee braces, along with some sleeves for his right arm, and his lightning sword. He slams it to the ground and lightning struck him as he summons his Asgardian like suit.

"I'm back!" he said, as he finally puts his suit back after such a long time without it, but his hammer isn't with him no more, because not so long ago, in order to complete his recovery and get rid of the adamantium fluids Evil Puss injected him with, he needed to absorb the full power of the hammer in order to complete the process, and thanks to Puss and Dulcinea's Tulpa powers, and a visit from a God of Thunder, he did just that.

Well, I may not have the hammer anymore, but hammers don't make me who I am," he said.

"If you ever try to sneak in, do it in a way that my powers don't wake me up," said the white cat who spotted him outside, and a surprise Jose quickly grabs his sword and swings it, only to stop his movement as he saw a smiley Dulcinea looking at him.

"Dulcinea. You scared me."Jose said.

"Jose why are you outside with your suit and sword?" she said, as Jose gives her the Bellatrix, while she reads the message with a grain of salt and horror upon her face. But once she read it she sensed a familiar aura, as well as the place he's about to go, is about to be in grave danger.

"Oh sweet, oh my!" she exclaims.

"Dulcinea, I can't make you or anyone go to another world, but..." he said, crouched on one knee, as he was about to ask something but Dulcinea puts her fingers onto his lips and shush him.

"Jose, stop talking. I will come with you," she said, giving a smile in both their faces.

"Well, if you two are going, then count Gabriel and me in," said Puss, with Gabriel walking alongside him, as they went to see them while overhearing their conversation at the same time.

"Thanks, my friends. You guys are the best," said Jose so gratefully, while the rest smiles at him.

"Well, that's what brothers are for, right?" said Gaby as he shook Jose's hands and hugs him.

"Anytime, mi amigo," said Puss in Boots, thinking his right eye as well as putting a thumbs up, and smiles to his friend.

"You know that I'll be here for you. always," a very assured Dulcinea said, as she hugged his brother in arm Jose

Gabriel summons his blue lightsaber and his ultra-powerful magic-clock, as well as changing his clothes to Jedi clothing like he was a ninja. Puss summons his sword and it activates its powers. Jose puts his sword on his back, as well as a wallet full of money and a special ATH card Gaby made for him, of nearly one billion dollars that works anywhere from time, world and space, five hundred in cash. And Dulcinea crosses her arms in an X forms and lets it go to summon her White Tulpa suit and armor, along with her two magical and powerful swords.

"You are on your armor already. But why so soon, my lady?" Puss asked about her tactic.

"I feel like we're entering in the middle of a war, Puss. So I think is best to be better prepared," she explains as the rest of her friends agree.

"Ready?" said Jose. Gabriel, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea all nodded with serious and determined looks on their faces, while Jose press the red button to begin the countdown.

"Initiate countdown to Central City in ten. Nine. Eight..." the Bellatrix's CPU said as the heroes breathe confidently.

"Well, it is truly is a birthday to remember, right? said Puss, making jokes so that they don't need to focus on the bad stuff.

"Yeah," Jose, Gabriel, and Dulcinea said. As the countdown strikes at five, suddenly, an armed creature, some people call him a fox, while others call him a sweet rabbit, and a few call him a trash panda, but this creature is the coolest and toughest raccoon there is, walks by as he walks closer to then.

"What's up, a-holes?" said the cocky and trash talking fox. The group of heroes was stunned and surprised as they turn around and said his name out loud.

"Rocket!?"

"Two. One. Initiate sequence," the CPU finished the countdown as they all got sucked into the portal made by the Bellatrix. They all screamed as the turn of events took them by surprise, but nevertheless, the five founding members of the Revengers are set to go to another world, to stop a sinister plan and save Doctor Ricky.

Well, this is my third fanfiction of this universe building I'm been making for over seven months now. Wanna say thanks to all my fans and friends who've helped me get this far, as well as readers and writers I have been inspiring to make these fanfictions and the level of contribution of ever-growing Puss in Boots fandom.

Wanna say thanks to Rival Argentica(Bff and amazing writer), Ghost Lightly(keep doing what you doing, my friend, you're awesome), Ezekiel(my man. My main man), Windrom, Glitz(you need to join our group on discord, I love your observations and love for Puss in Boots), Weapon X-24, or Nathan(love your support every single day, gotta join discord lol) Clo(come back soon, I miss you) Ricky(keep working man, your stories are good and i interesting), and to the rest of you guys, I'll never forget you. Thank you.

May the Force be with you, our heroes, and the story: A Zotropils Adventure

(you can choose a better story name, suggestions?)


	2. An unpredictable spiderweb

The beam from the portal the group of heroes was inside it crash through an unknown abandon store, breaking its walls, while Jose, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, Gabriel, and the sudden Rocket Raccoon all crash to the floor, feeling the pain from both the crash course and portal effects it had, and the landing to the very concrete floor.

"Ah, shit," Jose said while trying to absorb the pain. Everyone got up eventually, and as soon as the did, they all turn their attention to one Rocket Raccoon.

"What are you doing here, Rocket?" said the shocked Gabriel, who seems to be very surprised about the raccoon's certain appearance.

"If you ask me, I was doing the same thing you people were doing until you guys did some kind of weird thing that made us stuck in this place, nitwit,? says the trash talking Rocket, while Jose looks around the store.

"But, how did you knew where to find us, Rocket?" said Dulcinea as she was curious about Rocket and his sudden entry.

"Si, Rocket. Like, where have you been? How did you find us?" Puss in Boots says as he has so many questions about Rocket that he lost count about it.

"Well, jackasses, it's simple. I was traveling with my team for a while since we last met. They were good times, some of them anyways. But I was starting to get bored..." said Rocket as he was trying to explain things.

"Get bored?" said Jose, raising his eyebrows, not convinced by Rocket's explanation. Rocket then looks at Jose very mischievous and growls at him like he was threatening him

"Argh, shut up, birthday boy. Last I checked, you're not a part of the Guardians of the Galaxy, so no one asked for your opinion," the arrogant Rocket responds, while Jose kept searching the place, and the others stood there and wait for him to continue his explanation.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Well, I put some trackers on Gabriel's ship after the whole battle with Thanos ended, and thanks to some poking around Jose's former ship, and every calendar that circled December 21st on every room, I figured that it was someone's birthday. So I tracked you guys down, and that's how we are in his predicament," said the confessed Rocket, while the others were clueless about the whole thing.

"First of all, why you got to put a tracker on my ship. Secondly, that has got to be the dumbest and stupidest way to find someone. You ever heard of email?" said an unconvincing Gabriel, while Rocket just ignored him.

"Despite I have a spine of bothersome with you, but I think the smarty fox dod a clever job finding us," says Puss. But the enraged Rocket was angry at Puss cause he called him a fox, something he is not.

"I'm not a fox!" he yelled.

"Oh, Puss, come on. He's not a fox," Dulcinea said, clarifying to her mate that Rocket is not a fox. Rocket calmed his temper for a while now but he was still grumpy about Puss' comments.

"Thank you." a grumpy Rocket responds.

"He is just a sweet little rabbit," said the cheerful Dulcinea as Rocket didn't react to it, almost as if he was okay with it.

"Okay guys, we need to figure out where the heck we are," said Jose, while the others turn their attention to him.

"And a birthday boy like me, a little-minded brother, Mary Sue slash Jayma Mays alike, and Antonio Banderas slash Eric Bauza look alike, and a grumpy animal with many names standing around arguing about how this dude got here like a bunch of reviews telling me what to write about sexual tensions isn't going to help," said Jose as he went personal and deep. It made them either grump at him, or groan in frustration as he was being like a tough leader trying to calm things down.

"Shee, I am sorry, my hero. And I thought I was the overcontrol ego cat," Puss in Boots whispers as Jose didn't hear him.

"What a prick." Rocket replies through his mind.

"Um, Jose. You really shouldn't have picked on us like that," said Dulcinea, addressing what she has on her mind to her friend Jose.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I..." Jose was trying to apologize to Dulcinea before he saw animals walking by. Everyone got down for cover, but Jose was feeling weird as if this place was calling to him by a knock of his heart like his childhood is calling out his heart.

"What the..." He was so stunned that he couldn't finish his words.

He, as well as the rest of his friends, see the outside of the store and they caught with their little eyes animals from shapes and sizes, from the biggest elephants to the tiniest mouses.

"What is this bogus place?" said Rocket as he wasn't too fund with the place, but Jose's heart was pumping rapidly as if he entered a fantasy land. Suddenly a billboard on the far side of town was promoting a bunny officer, and as soon as she started to talk, Jose snapped.

"I'm Judy Hopps, and welcome to Zootopia," the voice of the bunny made Jose's heart exploded with dreamy passion and adrenaline that made Rocket, Gaby, Puss, and Dulcinea took a step back.

"We. Are. In. Zootopia!" he shouted as he shrieks like a girl meeting her number one fan until he falls down and passes out.

"And, we lost him," said Gabriel, feeling so disappointed in his brother acting like a little kid. He sees some clothes and tells the rest of the team to get clothes. Rockets refuse, Gabriel and an unconscious Jose, disguised themselves as tigers through some jackets and face paint, and Dulcinea powers down her Tulpa armor and returns to her lilac dress.

"Puss, why are you not in clothes? Gaby tells an unwilling Puss.

"Are you out of your mind? No! This cat only has four rules. Always seek out adventure, always help a lady, always help on orphans, and never, ever use clothes," said the prideful Puss in Boots, while Rocket and Gaby found his explanation lame, but Dulcinea found it very lovely.

"Puss, we need to be undercover. This place is new to us and as far as I'm concerned, they could be scared of visitors like us," says Gaby, trying to convince Puss to wear disguise clothes.

"No! All that I need are the boots and no some long stretchy pants," Puss responds, puffing his chest with pride, while Gaby slaps himself in disbelief, and Rocket rolls his eyes in his natural grumpy mood.

"Let's move out," said Dulcinea, taking control while the others carry a sleepy Jose around town as they try to figure out the animal metropolis that is Zootopia.

Thirty minutes later*

Puss, Gabriel, and Dulcinea are on a basketball court about to play a game together. Rocket leaves them to do something all of a sudden.

"Wake him up," said the nervous Gaby, ordering Puss in Boots and Dulcinea to wake Jose up.

"Wake up, Jose," both cats said. Jose slowly gets up and was confused with his sudden clothes change, which part of Zootopia, where is Rocket, etc.

"What am I doing here?" a stunned Jose asked, seeing all the rhinos, hippos, lions, tigers, and even buffalos, all sitting from the benches on a court, a basketball court, cheering them on.

"Ah, short story. You passed out after reacting to the town, we disguise you like a tiger same as Gabriel, we need money to stay at a motel, and we need to win an eight-team tournament," Dulcinea explains, while Jose shrugs himself, understanding half of what's going on.

"And, the rules?" he asked.

"First round is a game of four on four matchups. Then, is a two on two affairs. And finally, the finals is a one on one game. All games end at thirty-two." Gabriel responds.

"Well, I guess we have to get past the first round to make tough choices," Jose classifies, like Gabriel, Puss, and Dulcinea were all with him.

The first game of the tournament, Jose, Gabriel, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea faced against a group of hippos. For a dazzling thirty minutes, they gave them ballhandling skills, sick post moves, great teamwork, and ball movement that led to points in the paint, mid-range, and deep three-point barrages. At the end of the game, The San Lorenzo Catvengers defeated them by a score of 32-0.

"Yes, we won." Dulcinea celebrates.

"Okay, guys. Two of us will have to find this motel," Jose said as he is already being overconfident.

"Why?" Puss in Boots asked.

"Because we are winning this tournament if it's the last thing I do," said the determined Jose, while the others share his competitive spirit.

"Okay, Jose and Dulcinea will play the last two games because they are the best and experienced players out of all of us," Puss said, showing his maturity and leadership towards his friends.

"While you two go out and play, we will do just that. After that, we find Rocket." Gabriel says.

"You go and find the motel. Jose and I will be making sure this tournament is ours," Dulcinea says as everyone move on to their respective missions.

"You ready, Dulcinea?" says Jose as both friends walk down the court to face off against a team of speedy lions.

"Ready," she says, closing her fist to show Jose shes ready for this.

The lion team put up a fight as their speed and power were enough o get a hit of a lead, but it was Jose and Dulcinea's all around skill and chemistry were able to create opportunities for each other with wide-open looks for them to take them and makes them. At the end of a twenty-two-minute game, Jose and Dulcinea won by a score of 33-5.

"Okay, Jose, one more game. Do you want to take it?" Dulcinea asks Jose, while he looks down the final team to face, the ZPD Hustlers, and they sent Judy Hopps to the court. Nervously. stunned to the point of his not analyzing, he takes a breather to tell his friend about his gameplan.

"Dulcinea, I think it's best for you, well for us, that you take on Judy in this one," Jose says, confident in his friend that she can win the whole tournament.

"Why?" Dulcinea asks.

"Because I believe we can win this whole thing if you play," Jose responds, while Dulcinea looks on Judy and puts on a competitor's face.

"You can count on me," Dulcinea says, while they hugged each other before Dulcinea steps on the court to face Judy.

"Goodluck, newbie," says Judy, wishing the new visitor Dulcinea good luck.

"Thanks, and to you too," Dulcinea replies, showing hospitality and mutual respect to her opponent.

As soon as the game began everyone was roaring with cheers as Jose also cheering for Dulcinea.

"Let's go, Dulcinea!" he yells.

Dulcinea and Judy were back and forth for an unbelievable two hours, as both players were shooting lights out basketball, but also their defense was the key for them to made their opposing player lose their groove of the game, along with dazzling ballhandling speed and quickness. Judy had the hight IQ advantage, as she knows what moves she needed to make for her to have a chance at winning, but Dulcinea had that ability as well which made them cancel out each and every possession.

Tied at thirty points each, Judy makes a play. She makes one crossover that broke Dulcinea's defense and ankles. She takes the open shot to win it but it misses, causing Dulcinea to catch it. She then calls a timeout, as both Judy and Dulcinea were desperately running towards their respective bench.

"Dulcinea, are you okay?" Jose says as he gives an exploded Dulcinea some water, while she is gasping for some air after exploding her body to her limits.

"Yes." She responds.

"Dulcinea, we're tied. And you have the ball. What's the play," Jose says, touching her by her shoulders, but Dulcinea is so called out that it took her a while to find the words.

"I'm going all in, and make a shot from deep." She says.

"Are you ready for this?" Jose says as Dulcinea gets up from the bench to play. Dulcinea holds Jose's hand that he had on her shoulders, and gives him a smile.

"Trust me, I do," she says before she headed back to the court.

Judy and Dulcinea had a face off as Hopps giver her friendly opponent the ball.

"You've played good. Ready for the endgame?" a determine Judy says to Dulcinea.

"Same," she responded.

The referee blows the whistle as Dulcinea dribbles the ball. She sees Judy ready to defend her from.the three-point line, but that was Dulcinea had in mind. She stops her dribble and fires a hail mary shot from half court. Everyone, including Jose and Judy, looks at the ball desperately shocked waiting for it to hit the rim and see what happens next. Everyone's ears exploded with emotions as the ball made just one sound.

"Swish!"

The crowd erupted as Dulcinea made the game-winning basket, while Judy and her teammates were al stunned by what just happened. The animals were carrying Dulcinea and passing her through each other like someone from a rock band celebrating through the crowd. It went all around until they take her to the winner's circle, where Jose waited for her and hugged her in an amazing, celebrated, and cool way.

A ram gave Dulcinea the prize: Five million dollars. She and Jose were surprisingly happy that they earned this much amount of money.

"Wow, Dulcinea! You did it, and its way more than enough to get the motel." He says.

"Oh, fiddlefuf. It was all a team effort. Without Puss, Gabriel, you, and I working together as a team, we would have never won," She responds in the most humble way she can.

Later on, Judy walked by her and congratulated her. She said that it was cool meeting a new face like Dulcinea and Jose, in a tiger's disguise, and she wished to meet them again soon. They say hopefully as Jose and Dulcinea walked around the crowd and began their journey to the motel.

It's nightfall, and Jose and Dulcinea finally arrived outside the motel, where Puss in Boots, Gabriel, And Rocket were there talking.

"So let me get this straight? You help a lowlife weasel, stealing and doing bad stuff, and you steal his money, stun him with your gun and returned everything back, and only kept the money!?" said an enraged Gaby, as Rocket told them about what he did through the day.

"Yes, so what?" he responds in his tough guy machismo way.

"Wow, I am impressed," says Puss as Gaby moans in frustration.

"Okay, guys. Let's go inside," says a cheerful Jose as his words were more than enough to convince his friends that they've won the tournament.

"Huzzah, you two have done it!" Puss says.

"How was it back there?" Gaby asks while Rocket looks at both Jose and Dulcinea.

"Well, it was great. We won the second game easily, but the tough one was the finals. We made a halfcourt shot to break the tie in order to win," Dulcinea says as the listeners were amazed by their hard work.

"And who played the one on one game?" says Gaby.

"Dulcinea, of course," says a cheerful Jose as everyone was surprised that Dulcinea was capable to handle the pressure of a championship game and pulled through for her team.

"Hehe, it was nothing. Just doing everything I can to help my friends. Now let's go inside and rest," She responds with her humbleness, as the rest of the gang opened the door and got inside.

There, Jose gave at least two million dollars to a landlady Amarillo, and she takes them to their top house. Since they gave her so much money, the top room provides television, four beds, kitchen, food, and much more, plus, they don't have to pay for rent since pretty much the group of friends sold the whole house.

"And welcome to the Grand Pangolin Arms, luxury apartments with charm. Complimentary de-lousing once a month...Don't lose your key." She says.

"Well, We are staying here for a while, so I don't need del-lousing, or whatever she said," said Jose as he didn't quite understand a word she said other than to not lose their way to the house.

"Wow, this place looks... kinda big for a motel," says a confusing Puss in Boots as the rest agreed to him.

"Well, I don't know who said this is a motel, but this clearly looks like an apartment to me." Jose classifies.

The team lied down on the couch. Rocket and Gabriel were checking their weapons, while Dulcinea lied in a bed as she was still exhausted from her game with Judy.

"I'm going to get some air, guys. I'll be back soon," said Jose as everyone but Puss nodded yes. For Puss, Jose is like a brother to him that doesn't get jealous or shown any interest in wanting to conquer his loved ones, especially a catlady like Dulcinea. But seeing Jose suddenly want to get some air, he always volumes up his level of concern inside, especially now more so than ever since Jose's injuries were suffered, Puss has taken a bigger role in taking care of his friends and loved ones.

"Puss?" Dulcinea asks as Puss looks on her. He can tell she knows he has something on his mind.

"I will be back Dulcinea," he said, leaving the room to go somewhere.

"Be careful, Puss." the cat whispers.

Jose goes on top of the apartment, as he sits down and sees the lights of the cars, plaza, or malls in Spanish, billboards, houses, and the light of night and its beautiful stars, whole the wind serve as a cold temperature that helped his tiger's jacket get warmer. He opens a bottle of water that he took from a while back and puts it on his face to get his face paint off of him. Then, Puss in Boots arrives there and sees him looking at the town of Zootopia.

"Jose?" he says.

"Yeah?" Jose looks at him as Puss walks towards him.

"Are you alright?" a concerned Puss asks as he sits down.

"Yes." The young man said.

"Wow, that is a beautiful sight to see," said Puss, delighted by the world they are now stuck in.

"I know, right," Jose replies. He suddenly changes his mindset, and Puss noticed something is on his mind.

"Is something bothering you, my friend?" Puss asks, as his best friend nodded yes. Jose breathes as he's about to confess to Puss.

"Um, Being here in Zootopia is a dream come true. And an even better one when my brother, Rocket, and you two are with me on this, and so far it has been amazing. But..." a very neutral Jose said, while Puss was listening to Jose, something he never learned after his adventure for the magical dousing rod, better known as the magical object tracker artifact with a shape of a Y, and the Silver dousing rod of AcaNotan.

"But?" Puss asks.

"But ever since we got there, I can't stop but think that there is something I sense. A strange feeling. A powerful dark aura. I know this is where we find whoever took Doctor Ricky, but this dark presence, it feels more enraged, more thirst for vengeance as ever, that it's almost certain that whoever is behind this is someone with my past. Our past. I just don't know if my head stays focus with this, especially after the whole Far Far Away and ancient temple of the Tulpas incident," Says Jose as he is in mixed feelings with his body, mind, and heart. Puss notices this ever since Jose woke up out of the hospital months ago, and he knows Jose is someone who always looks at the past for advice.

"Do not worry, Jose. We will get to the bottom of this," Puss assures Jose that all will be okay. Jose smiles and trusts Puss' every word.

"Puss, I also want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was the cause that you will never be able to see San Lorenzo again. I know we're happy now, but part of me can't get over the fact that is my fault that you may never see true happiness again. If I ever told you guys about three-four months ago... Ah, whatever days it took between there and here, time-traveling consequences sucks! Point is if I told you guys this, maybe we would have been successful and we might have had a chance to be in San Lorenzo," Jose said as his voice was broken and small like one sorry person. Puss takes his hat off and takes off some thoughts off his head with his paws. He puts his hat on and talks to Jose.

"Jose. You are the San Lorenzo I need. Sure, it was not easy to choose your life over a chance to break my curse, but I am happy with what Dulcinea chose, for both of us. It is not your fault either. You did all that secrecy to protect us. Trust me, I once tried to not let Dulcinea go on a dangerous mission to get the jewels for the Crown of Souls." Puss says.

"The thing is, I... most certainly would not be happy if I came back to San Lorenzo without my favorite partner on my side," Puss confesses as Jose's heart took an emotional turn because Puss' words were like a wake-up call to it.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes. I have never been this happy in all my life, thanks to Dulcinea, and to you as well. And we accomplished a lot together, and I would not trade any of you two even if it was a chance to return to San Lorenzo. And I know I am not a Tulpa but I got these powers that I can now control and use it properly, but if there is a moment where I choose my powers or my friends, I would gladly take all my powers away if it means help you guys. Jose, you may be the loudest, trash talking, and the most reckless person I have ever met. But you are also the kindest, selfless, humble, and caring boy has met, and as a friend of mine once said to me on a castle full of witches, I would not have you any other way. I Iove you not only as my partner and _brother-in-arms_ but also for just the way you are."

Puss' words of wisdom made Jose very grateful he has friends like him to call upon. He hugs the feline cat as Puss purrs him to comfort him.

"Thanks, Puss. You're right. I mean, if I wasn't the man I am today, I would probably sit in my room, with two thumbs and my phone, and make fanfictions about you and Dulcinea. I might as well add myself in it, haha," said a cheerful Jose as his worries were gone for now and Puss laughs at Jose's imaginative words.

Both friends were ready for a hug, but they sense trouble ahead.

"Jose, you sensing this?" said a carefully ready Puss, while Jose gets up and sees black cars with the same design, as well as about forty tigers parked in the same place and got off their cars at the same time.

"Puss, hurry!" said Jose as he and Puss in Boots ran to pick up Rocket, Gabriel, and Dulcinea.

Meanwhile*

"Ah, Judy, you did great out there. Not a win, but still you did great for the ZPD," says a caring fox preparing to watch a movie with his friend Judy.

"I know, Nick. But for some reason when I looked at the newbie, I had this feeling that I've met her before," says Judy, sitting on her bed thinking about earlier today.

"Really?" says Nick.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Well, that's odd, I guess. Also, we need some rest, we need to be early if we want a head start to some clues that could help us stop those crime lords," Nick Wilde reminds her about tomorrow's mission.

"Please, Nick, don't remind me of these. I mean, remember what our human friend Ricky told us a while ago, they traveled to another world and killed off some guards, its queen, and three baby cats who were its musketeers. I cannot imagine the horror of what they are capable of if we ever encounter them. And with Ricky capture, how can we learn more about them?" says a very scared Judy dropping her ears off.

"Judy, there is nothing we can't do. I mean, as long as we are together, they do not stand a chance. We will save Ricky and stop those crime lords. We are so close to it that I can feel it," Nick said, while he sits down and touches her shoulders, which made Judy calm herself and seeing Nick was assuring that he is right.

"Thanks, sly fox." the bunny says.

"You're welcome, you dumb bunny." the fox replies.

Before they were able to enjoy their time, the group of forty tigers went outside, grabbed their guns, aimed, fired their guns at their walls.

"Nick!" she screams as Judy and Nick took cover by using the couch as a shield.

"Judy, hold on! Nick screams as he holds Judy very strong to protect each. Each gunfire they strike was more and more like it's an ambush. One of the bullets was able to break the walls, but Nick and Judy stayed together throughout the onslaught. They grabbed their stun guns to prepare themselves for an attack from inside, while the criminals were reloading their guns and rush to the door outside the apartment.

One of the tigers were about to enter the apartment to make their climb to the officer's house. Once they opened the door, a blue beam strikes it hard and flies and crashes to one of their cars.

"Leave them alone!" says the valiant Puss as he, White Tulpa Dulcinea, Jose, and Gabriel march in and defend the apartment from the criminals.

Ten criminals were set to aim at the heroes, who are there defeating their comrades. As soon as they set position, somebody from the rooftops of the apartment fires its blaster and shots on all of the criminals.

"Oh, yeah," says the confidence Rocket as he was the one who killed them, well most of them as only one was wounded.

"Damn you, you fox," said the wounded tiger, while Rocket laughs it off with a chuckle, grabs a gun from the dead tigers on the floor and loads the gun.

"I'm not a fox, you son of a b..." said Rocket but his last word was cut short as he fires and kills the last remaining tiger with a headshot. Dumps the gun away and grabs his blaster, while chuckles and puff his chest with pride.

"Ten guards draw out their knives to strike Gabriel. Two tigers attacked him, but Gabriel dodges them, grabs their knives and stab them on their chest. Three more criminals went at Gabriel, but Gaby draws his lightsaber and cuts off their arms and legs. The remaining guards tried punching him, but Gabriel's speed and powerful dodging and fighting combinations were too much for them to handle, as he picked up and finished them off one by one.

Judy and Nick manage to go outside, but they were in awe when they saw Puss and Dulcinea taking on ten more thieves. They were shocked by their powers and their fighting voices made them afraid and scared.

"Nick, are those two?" she questions the two cats.

"Come one. We'll get a closer look," says Wilde as both he and Judy took baby steps to see them close without no one noticing them.

Dulcinea and Puss in Boots were striking, punching, kicking, and delivering strong combinations together as they were able to defeat half of the criminals facing them.

"Stop!" said the other half of them, while Puss and Dulcinea rolled their eyes as they want to end this rather than to make this charade.

"Ready, Dulcinea?" says Puss in Boots.

"Ready!" Dulcinea replies as they turned their eyes to orange and white respectively. With their white thunder and fire streak powers, they defeated the other half of the criminals like it was nothing.

"Now's our chance," says Nick as he goes to touch Puss.

"Nick, you dumb fox no!" Judy yells whisperingly. Nick slowly walks towards them from behind. He grabs Puss' shoulders, and the feline cat turns around and gasps in shock.

"Guy Fox!?" says Puss as he angrily punches Nick with his fire punch and blasts him and sent crashing to the walls, completely mistaking him with someone else.

"Puss, that wasn't Guy Fox, you..." Dulcinea clarifies but she was shocked and frozen for a moment as Puss got shot by a stun gun dart by Judy, without being spotted, as he falls down and unconscious.

"Puss!" Dulcinea says to her fallen friend, right before Judy shows her face and both gals were shocked at each other. Before Dulcinea could say a word, Nick fires his dart to her. she falls down and slowly was closing her eyes.

"Who. Are. You?" says, Dulcinea, as she eventually falls unconscious.

"Nick calls it in, I will handle the big guy," says a determined Judy as Nick calls for backup.

"Rocket, Gaby, I need you to follow those guys. It may be our best bet to find clues," says Jose as Rocket and Gaby helps him defeat half of what's left of the criminals, but some were escaping, so Gaby and Rocket hops on one of their cars and pursuits them at high speed.

Two criminals were trying to hit Jose, but Jose dodges them, and his lighting sword was able to strike them with its volts. Jose reaches his full power and one strike from his sword to the ground made them fly through a lot of cars. Jose walks to the only one who survived.

"Hehe, our boss has been expecting you." the tiger says.

"Whose boss?" Jose asks as he wants answers like how the boss knew him.

"You"ll learn soon enough. But for now, beware your past, cause our White Devil will come for its revenge upon you and your friends," the tiger diabolically said, as he draws his gun and shoots on himself, while Jose stood there raising his right arm to stop it. He puts his sword on his back.

"Stop right there!" Judy shouts as Jose quickly pushes her trusty stun gun away, but Judy got a dart she picked up from the body of Puss, and stucks it onto his legs, as Jose falls down and slowly falls unconscious.

"Ju... Judy?" he says. Judy was shocked that another human was in their midst, thanks to Jose blowing his disguise earlier. Jose sees Puss and Dulcinea lying on the ground, but was too weak to do anything about it.

Judy angrily punches Jose with a mean right hook, while Nick checks on her after knocking Jose.

"Are you okay, Hopps?" he says, worried about her friend.

"Suit up and get ready for interrogation, Nick. We may have our shot at finding our friend Ricky," says a confident and strong Judy as Nick goes back inside to get home to change from his Hawaiian green t-shirt to his officer uniform, while Judy waits for the cops to report in, put the unconscious questioning Dulcinea, Puss, and Jose to their car. Judy changed her clothes to her uniform a moment later, and she gets in the, where Wilde awaits her.

"You think this is the beginning of the end?" a curious Nick says.

"If those three are when we think they are, then yes," said Judy with a mean and determined look on her face, as Nick starts the car and off they go to the ZPD, where they will Puss, Dulcinea, and Jose there for questioning.


	3. Retaliation

Forty-three minutes later*

"Are you sure it's really them, Judy?"

"I don't know, Nick. But we need to interrogate them if we want to be any closer at finding Ricky and stop these crime lords, whoever they are."

"I know. Especially this other human. No human ever walked Zootopia since Ricky. You think he came from the same universe as he?"

"Maybe."

"Judy, Nick. Chief Bogo wants you two in his office after you two are done with those three fellows."

"Thanks, Clawhauser."

"Well, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go and talk some sense into them."

"Judy, before we do this, please control your temper if those two cats are what who we assume they are."

"Thanks for worrying about my thoughts, Nick. I promise I will be at my best behavior."

"Okay. Let's go, then."

"Right after you, partner."

"Good cop, bad cop routine?"

"It works every time, so yeah, Nick. Le's do that."

Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were talking about their thoughts and approach about the whole situation and how they were going to make an imprisoned with chains strapped in their chairs and fainted Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose talk. The two best friends open the doors and sit on chairs of their own, waiting for the three individuals in custody to wake up so they can begin.

Three minutes later*

"Ah, shit!" said Jose as he was starting to open his eyes, feeling the effects of the dart that Judy use to stun him but he also felt the effects of her punch.

"Oh, boy. Here we go," said Puss in Boots who is already awake, as well as Dulcinea. Jose starts moving his hands but cannot move him. He later notices that he has got chains in strap in and locked onto his chair behind his back, same as his friends.

"Finally, you three are awake." Nick Wilde says.

"Yes. Now, tell us what we want to know, now!" said Judy Hopps as she slams her paws on the table with such force that made the interrogators scare at her.

"Hey, hey. We don't know anything about what you have to say, officer. We recently came here," said the calmed Dulcinea, as she is trying to explain Judy their innocence.

"Yes, señorita. We mean no harm," says Puss in Boots, defending Dulcinea.

"Yeah, should have thought of that before you use your powers and knock me right into next week, you Red Devil," said the very angry Nick Wilde, who is very mad that not only because Puss punched by accident, is because he thinks Puss is one of the crime lords who threatens Zootopia and the world.

"Red Devil? Now hold on...!" said Jose, who reacted very mad cause he doesn't like he and his friends being discriminated and treated very wrongly by Nick and Judy.

"No, you hold on, mister. I don't know what mischief methods you are playing, but when we get to the bottom of this we will end your reign of terror. Especially you, White Devil," said Judy as she desperately wants some answer so she can fund her true human friend, Ricky, while Dulcinea gasps in shock.

"How dare you call my friend a devil, you misguided idiots!" said an enraged Puss, as he was offended that Judy called Dulcinea such horrible words to such a sweet cat.

"Wait, White Devil?" said a confused Jose as his voice of seriousness caught Nick's attention.

"Wait, you heard of her?" Nick Wilde says.

"Yeah. One of "her" henchmen said that very same name to me before he shot himself," said Jose, with a voice so clear, that Judy had to level down her tone and bad cop behavior.

"So, you are really new here?" she said, as they all nodded yes.

"But I don't understand. You have his Bellatrix." Judy said.

"Judy, the Bellatrix. We got it from evil rulers from another world." Jose clarifies as Judy and Nick are starting to put in some pieces of a puzzle together in their heads.

"So the Bellatrix was stolen by them," Nick whispers.

"Excuse for being that being who is lost, but somebody tells me what is going on?" Dulcinea said while she and Puss were all lost and confused that they want some answers of their own.

"Well, you see, we are a bit of trouble for a very long time," Nick Wilde says as he and Judy were about to explain the history of their troubles.

"One year ago, we've encountered some trouble. Some unknown couple came from another world, and since then, they've been nothing but trouble. They torture, humiliate, and kill innocent animals for their own game and for a while, they were running Zootopia thanks to the resources they had, and their ability to take care of every crime themselves, and the White Devil, is ruthless and reckless of them all," said Judy, terrified by explaining, while Puss, Jose, and especially Dulcinea, looked at each other over the thought of this White Devil persona.

"But one day, a human named Ricky came to Zootopia via some teleportal ball called the Bellatrix, the very same ball you have. At first, we thought it was weird that a human in an animal world like ours, but as time went by, he was helping us tide this war against them in our favor. One day, he decided to get some material. to build a ship that could get him back to his world, but they capture him." Nick Wilde says.

"For two months we haven't heard of him, until on August twenty-six, we received a message from him, telling us that he escaped their clutches and they returned to their kingdom rule. But two days later, he messaged us again as he snuck on the Mayor's office for help. And he said that the Red Devil was dead, as he overheard a conversation between Mayor Piglette and Bellwether, who she escaped thanks to White Devil a while ago, and they captured him, and this time, we haven't heard from him since."

Judy's words full of sorrow, guilt as if it was her fault Ricky is in trouble, and utter sadness that Nick, Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea understand what she and her partner are going through. It also made Puss, Jose, and Dulcinea thoughts on who is behind all of this, but they didn't say a word as they want to be sure about it.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry if we ever confuse you to a bunch of serious people. You have every right to be protective about this," said a sad Jose, understanding the pain she's going through.

"My condolences to you, my friends." Puss in Boots said.

"I'm sorry, Judy. We can help you stop these criminals," says a caring Dulcinea, offering Judy with some assistance. Judy now calmed and relaxed from all the misunderstanding, breathes as she makes up the next move.

"Okay. This is what we will do. You, tall guy with a beard..." Judy says trying to say Jose's name.

"Jose." he clarifies.

"Okay, then. Jose and this, um... cat in shoes..." said a confusing Judy while looking at Puss, who was angry and offended that she called him that.

"It is Puss in Boots!" he says, puffing his chest with pride. Nick Wilde rolls his eyes in total disgrace and a shameful at Puss' oversize ego when he told his name out loud, while Judy looked awkwardly at puss, opening her paws and raised her eyebrows as she said to her mind very long like a lost child who doesn't know what is going on: "okay?".

"Well, Jose and Puss in Boots can be free and wander off the ZPD until we can tell you what we'll do to later," said Judy Hopps as both Jose and Puss were celebrating. But...

"What about Dulcinea?" Puss asks.

"Dulcinea will be locked in a cell for quite a while." Judy answers.

"What?!" both Puss and Jose shouted with anger, as they can't believe the utter blasphemy these officers are doing to Dulcinea. Dulcinea reacted the same way but decided not to shout her feelings to anyone, as deep down she understands what Judy is trying to do.

"I'm sorry, but the ZPD cannot afford your friend walk free. Everyone here has lost someone in their lives that they get scared by just thinking about the White Devil, especially if they will confuse the name by another white cat, which is you," Nick Wilde says, as he tries to explain to two hot-headed fools like Puss and Jose calmly.

"Listen to me, Wilde, Hopps. You let Dulcinea go right now, or we will choose to not be free, and lock us three in cells," a valiant Puss says, as Jose agree to Puss, and Dulcinea was mixed in this. Yes, she admires Jose and Puss' loyalty and love for her, but she also thought that he and Jose has a chance to be free.

"Now you listen to me, you two, said an enraged Jose, as Puss and Dulcinea knew what Jose is going to do, and the pray in the minds that he doesn't screw things with his words.

"Dulcinea has never done anything to you guys, and she doesn't deserve to be left out while Puss and I have freedom. Is either us three free or no one is free. Why is it that everyone look at Dulcinea likes she is some evil nutcracker? Is it because she's from another dimension, like Puss, me, and Ricky? or is it because the White Devil's kills are as good as your bunnies ability to multiply?!" an enraged and mad Jose said such harsh words that it stunned Nick and Judy, while Puss and Dulcinea pit on a fake smile as they were embarrassed by what happened.

"Why, you little..." said an angry Judy Hopps, while she takes out a taser and fires it at Jose's forehead. Jose was moving his head around as the electricity made him hurt and screamed in pain.

"Yep, he kinda deserves it," said Puss to Dulcinea as Dulcinea puts on a disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah. My hero." she sarcastically says.

"Get these three out of here now!" said Judy, still angry by Jose's words while two wolf officers take them to their cells.

"Are you alright, Hopps?" said Nick, looking out for her friend.

"Still hurt that he had to insult me, my species, and making a joke out of our problems," said a saddened Judy, as Nick hugs her to calm her down.

"Forget about it, Judes. Now, let's go to Chief Bogo's office." Nick Wilde says.

"Okay," said Judy as she and Wilde leave the interrogation room to make their way to Bogo's office.

Meanwhile, at their cell*

"Now, what are we gonna do, Puss?" Dulcinea asked as she, Puss, and a fainted Jose were locked in their cells together.

"I do not know, Dulcinea. But I do sense trouble arriving soon," said Puss as he sensed that danger will soon be coming, thanks to his tulpa abilities.

"Yes. Me too, Puss." Dulcinea said.

"Ah, God," a really disoriented Jose wakes up, shakes his head, and sees two worried and very ticked off Puss in Boots and Dulcinea looking at him, like they want a piece of him.

"What?" said a confused Jose as he's putting up an innocent look on his face.

"Jose, sometimes you're just a big meanie with a big mouth. Is like one moment you're cool and collected, but as soon as someone insults us, you turn full dissing everyone you see in a snap," said Dulcinea, sharing her thoughts and disappointment towards Jose and his emotional tantrums.

"I love your loyalty and love towards us, but she is right, Jose. I mean, Judy and Nick seem like likable friends. Just because they were doing their actions out of fear, does not mean you have to kill everybody with your words like it was Spain," says Puss, as Jose breaths and reflects on his actions.

I'm sorry guys. I'll do my best to avoid those next time," said Jose, regretful of what he did.

"Thanks, Jose." both Puss and Dulcinea said.

"Righ after I message our partners to help us and the ZPD with the phone I have in my boots, haha!" said an eagerly ecstatic Jose, who takes out his boots and grabs his phone, while Dulcinea and especially Puss were amazed and surprised about Jose's trick.

"Excelente, Jose," says Dulcinea, happy that Jose thought his plan through.

"Just, do not go all diss king as you did to Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin, my friend," says Puss, as Jose quickly got a reality check, a reminder of what happened last time he went after someone who insulted his best friends.

"I will. Thanks, Puss. Dulcinea." he says.

"You are welcome," Puss smiles at his amazing friend.

"Me too. Now let's text our friends, and save the ZPD from dangerous outlaws," a commanding Dulcinea replies as Puss in Boots and Jose nodded yes. Jose sent a text to Rocket and his brother Gabriel on his brother's phone.

"Need Help."

"We sense danger coming inside the Zootopia Police Department(ZPD)."

"Same criminals are coming back."

"Hurry!"

"We will escape as soon as you get here."

"Hey, Gabriel. What's this?" said Rocket Raccoon as he sees Gabriel's phone very strangely, while Gabriel is driving a car and takes the phone from Rocket gently.

"Rocket, prepare your blaster," said Gabriel, who has read the message Jose sent and puts the pedal to the metal, as the car starts driving fast.

"Why?" Rocket asks.

"Cause we are going to a police station, save some animals, and kick some ass," says Gabriel as Rocket greatly loved the idea.

"Oh. Hell. Yeah!" said Rocket while he puts up a lunatic smile on his face. Gabriel takes a U-turn and begins to drive fast towards the ZPD station, to rescue the officers, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and his brother Jose.

Meanwhile back at the ZPD*

"How can you two tell me you are close!?" said an enraged Chief Bogo, talking to Nick and Judy at the office.

"Sir, with all due respect, we are closer than we ever been." Nick Wilde says.

"Yes, Chief. We can use them to find Ricky and save Zootopia from the White Devil's influence," says Judy, explaining to Chief Bogo the bigger picture of their plan.

"We cannot just go outside, use the detained travelers like GPS, and find them like it was the Nighthowlers. It is a risk I am not willing to take," says an unconvincing Cheif Bogo, who isn't feeling Judy and Nick's plan.

"Listen, Bogo. We don't have much time, and what happened earlier proves it. We need to act now, and those three are our best, and maybe only shot at stopping them," says a serious Nick, who believes that trusting in Puss, Jose, and Dulcinea to help him not only save Zootopia but also save and protect Judy Hopps.

"Please, Bogo. Let us do this. All we need is time and trust," a very hopeful Judy says while holding both her paws in a begging position as Nick holds her back like a caring friend. Chief Bogo puffs his breath like a fighting bull, as he is in a position of pressure that his answer could very well be the chess move that determines the fate of Zootopia.

"Okay, fine. You may proceed with your plan," says Bogo, finally giving the all clear to officer Wilde and Hopps as they celebrated.

"But If those three fail you, you will all resign," said a warning Bogo, as Judy drops her ears down hearing it, but looks at a smiley Nick Wilde and remembers the last time she had to close a case with so much pressure against her.

"Well then, I guess we got some work to do," says Judy, ready to close the case and save Zootopia and his friend Ricky, and this time, she has her partner and friend Nick on her side.

"Yep." Nick Wilde said.

"Splendid. Let's see how far you'll go," says Bogo in a musical tone as he opened the door for Judy and Nick to go.

"Gosh, Chief Buffalo Butt needs to stop watching movies and stop doing musical movie songs. Like seriously, Meowana, really?" says Wilde as he wasn't bonded with Bogo's song reference.

"Yeah. Okay, partner let's go check on Clawhauser, dumb fox." Judy Hopps says.

"Right behind you, sly bunny," says Wilde as he smiled at Judy, walking towards meeting Officer Clawhauser. Once there they see the big, and fat jaguar eating some donuts.

"Officer Clawhauser." Judy Hopps says.

"Oh, hey there, Judy. Nick. What can I do for you guys in this late at night?" Clawhauser replies.

"We need some files about the three individuals we apprehended earlier. Judy Hopps says.

"Okay. here it is. We need to go and use Ricky's advanced scanner." Clawhauser said.

"Thanks, Clawhauser," Nick greets him while the jaguar nodder yes. Both Nick and Judy read the bios of Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose, and both partners were amazed and surprised by what they read.

"Jose Angel Arroyo Rivera. Nineteen years old, incredible powers far beyond our comprehension. His powers are Asgardian lighting and an incredible fighter. No criminal records. No records at all. Mhh?"

"Look, Judy. Puss in Boots. age unknown. Legendary adventurer, outlaw, and hero. Several criminal records, including robbing a bank, but since then he is known as one of the Avengers. Weird bio over there."

"Nick, look at this. Dulcinea. Age is over a thousand years old? She's a legendary hero, and a mystical cat called the White Tulpa. She's one of three tulpas, and the only tulpa in existence. She doesn't have criminal records, several heroic acts, and one of the founding member of the Catvengers?"

Judy and Nick looked at each other and were confused, shocked, and they felt like if they are going to succeed with Puss, Jose, and Dulcinea, they were going to have perhaps their biggest challenge and adventure they ever had.

"Judy, what do you say?" Nick asked, looking at Judy while she looks pretty mixed about this. Her mind thought that this was a suicide idea that could get them both killed, but her heart though that she has no other choice but to do it if she wants to save her friend, Ricky, and the people of Zootopia.

"Okay, Wilde. Let's go get them," said a very determined Judy, putting up a ready stare as Nick admires her no quit attitude.

"Okay. You're the boss," says Wilde as both officers walked on their way to the cell room.

Suddenly, an explosion broke the doors as every officer, including them, falls down, and masked criminals run towards them with guns in their arsenal.

"Bring them to me, hurt every officer who opposes us, and kills those who we were told to kill!" said the leader of the gang as everyone agreer. They start firing their guns and Nick and Judy took cover on Clawhauser's desk, while other officers took cover and draw out stun guns to fight back.

"Nick, Clawhauser, hang on!" Judy yelled as she holds on to her friend cause they don't have their guns. Nick sees them far aside from their office and makes a run for it. As soon as he gets there, two officers hit him with the gun and knock him down.

"Nick!" a scared Judy says as she leaves the desk and helps out her friend. She jumps. and kicks the two assaulters, but one of them hits her from behind with a taser. She screams in pain and falls down to the ground, as she sees Wilde before she closed her eyes.

"What was that?" a freighting Dulcinea asks as she hears the gunshots.

"The officers are under attack!" said Officer Wolffang as he was running towards the exit to help his partners.

"Hey! Don't leave us!" Jose yelled as the wolf approached them.

"Sorry, but you need to stay here. We cannot afford you guys, especially her, be free," the officer said, leaving Dulcinea whimpers in shame, and Puss and Jose feeling mad about his answer.

"Listen to me, wolf. Your partners are in danger by criminal lords far beyond your understanding. You need to free us if you want your friends to be alive. We are your only hope to save this station, please, do not let us stay in this unfair cage," said an enraged Puss as he was begging the wolf to free them so that they can help the ZPD officers.

"I... I'm sorry, but I can't allow the White Devil to be free," said Officer Wolffang as Dulcinea snapped.

"Ah, that does it!" she says as she aggressively pulls his tie and knocks him with the bars, falling down hard and unconscious.

"Dulcinea!" a shocking Puss said as he and Jose were surprised by her actions.

"It just that I had enough of everybody trying to treating me like somebody I'm not," she explains, feeling very sad and immediately regrets doing what she did, as Jose bend on one knee to see her eye to eye, and Puss later hugged her as well as the young man, because they understood her. Dulcinea was holding the injustice, and misbehavior towards her for too long, it reached to the point she couldn't have it anymore.

"It is okay, Dulcinea. Do not worry, to us, to me, you are more than what they make you believe you are. You are our friend and my heart."

"He's right, Dulcinea. We will always know who you truly are, no one will ever tell us otherwise. Now let's get out, get our weapons, and prove them that you're not a devil," both Puss and Jose gave Dulcinea a beautiful speech and hugged her, while Puss kissed her forehead and hugged her, as Dulcinea now feels better. She, Puss, and Jose put them smiling determined stare as they looked at the cell.

"Thank you, Puss and Jose. Let's go," she says, being grateful of having true friends who believe her for who she really is. Dulcinea, Jose, and Puss triggered their white beam, lighting, and fire aura, and they all punched the cell like a punching bag. All three of them ran towards the evidence room to get their swords and weapons, as well as Puss' hat, which was taken from him a while ago.

The criminals already pinned down and forced to surrender the officers of the ZPD. Some of them pointed their guns towards a depleted and defeated Chief Bogo from behind, while two of the pointed theirs upfront towards Nick and Judy, who were getting struggled by some criminals who are holding their arms and putting them down on their knees.

"Listen up! We don't want to kill you guys, we just want the bunny and the fox. So you'll give us those two troublesome officers, and you will live. Defy us, you'll all die," the chief criminal said. He and a few others unmasked themselves and revealed that they were tigers and lions all along.

"Let us guy, you monsters!" said Judy.

"Oh, Hopps. We want to do that, but the White Devil wants you as bait, as well as your fox, for her master plan," said the chuckling criminal lion, who is down to his knees and touches Judy by her cheeks, which made Nick furious.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Nick says, being protective and showing his compassion to his friend Judy. The lion lets her go but proceeds to punch Nick in his face.

"You don't tell me what the fuck to do, fox!" he said, disrespecting Wilde while Judy cries and calls out his name loudly.

"Now, I will kill you for being such a pain in my ass!" the cardinal said as he loads up his gun to fire upon Nick.

"Wait!" Judy yelled, stopping him from proceeding his plans.

"I know what you want." She says.

"I am listening," says the lion, while Nicks doesn't want Judy to go through whatever she is planning.

"Well, bunny?" the sickening lion says as he approaches Hopps and again bends on one knee. Judy surprisingly frees one of her arms and punches the lion in the mouth, knocking a tooth out.

"Judy!" a scared Nick said he was surprised and couldn't believe Judy was this defiant to even considering this kind of retaliation.

"Ah, you should have not done that!" the furious lion exclaims as he grabs Hopps and throws her to the ground as he prepares his gun.

"Next time think about you listen and do what your heart tells you to do, you bitch!" he says. Nick was screaming, yelling so desperately her name as the lion was about to fire his gun towards her.

Once he fired the gun, a smoke was surrounding them, not knowing the outcome of Judy's fate. Once it was clear, the lion looked stunned. Judy was alive, but his gun was blocked by a sword, user by a white cat in a suit and armor.

"You will not hurt anyone," says a determined Dulcinea, who later used her white beam attack to send the captain flying and crashing through offices.

The other criminals started using their guns to fire Dulcinea, but Puss and Jose in their full powers knock down the criminals. One by one, Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea were retaliating and protecting the officers by beating down the lions and tigers back and forth.

"Stop them!" one lion said as he ordered the tigers to fire upon them, but they were shot at by Rocket and Gabriel, who came from the top of the building and broke the glass to get there.

"Come on, Nick. We got some bad guys to stop," says an energized Judy as she and Nick joined in on the action and fight off as many enemies they could find.

The officers of the ZPD, inspired by not just Nick and Judy protecting the station from the criminals but also by Dulcinea's heroics because they thought she was a monster, they helped the heroes fighting back against the criminals.

One by one, everybody was beating down the criminals. From tasers, to stun guns, to fire punches, to lightsword and lightsaber combination by Puss and Gabriel, to blasters that stunned everybody by Rocket's unstoppable aim, to thunder blasts from Jose, to Dulcinea's turning white and goes full power on them.

"You will be a nice prey to kill," says and angrily leader of the gang, who woke up from Dulcinea's earlier attack and loads his gun to kill her.

"Not this time," says Judy, who uses her stun gun, fires her darts, and hits the lion's hand, making him drop the gun. He goes for his left hand and tries again, but Nick is there to fire his own stun gun at him, only this time was a little too late as he fires the gun. Dulcinea, thanks to her highly sensitive hearing, sees the gun, and by a split second, she bends herself backward. She sees the gun right on top of her, as it misses the target. She then backflips and sees the now desperate and scared lion looking at her serious attitude.

"Ah, let's talk about it?" the scary lion says, while Dulcinea so savagely swings herself and with her white beam on her right paw, she punches him and sent crashing through the walls and falls down outside, with Dulcinea right on his chest. She draws her sword and puts it right between the neck of a very scared lion, who barely survives as the sword almost hit his throat, but she meant to do it, so he can live.

"I want you alive so you can give a message to the so-called White Devil. Tell her, didn't say I warned her, and this time, I won't hesitate to kill her!" the determined Dulcinea said as in with every word she said was like she knew who the White Devil is. The lion cowardly agreed on her and he leaves on his car to send the message.

Finally, after all the storm was clear, the ZPD officers, along with Puss in Boots, Rocket Raccoon, Gabriel, Jose, Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps were able to defeat the rest of the criminals. The officers sent them to jail, while Judy personally goes outside and sees Dulcinea, who powers down her eyes to her normal blue colors.

"I'm sorry, Dulcinea. About how I treated you back there. I..." she said, apologizing to her after Dulcinea saved her life. She stutters to continue her sentence, but Dulcinea pats her shoulders and smiles.

"It's alright, Judy. I can understand your actions. You only did your best to protect your city, and find this Ricky friend of yours. Let say we head home, and sleep and be ready for tomorrow," Dulcinea said, as Judy was surprised by the level of selflessness Dulcinea showed and admiring her pure heart.

"Thank you." She says.

"No problem," Dulcinea answers, as she and Judy, along with their friends, go back to the station, meet each other, and soon after they return to their homes to get some sleep, as they win the battle, for now.


	4. A broken soul made by the Devil

The lion criminal, who was scared to death after Dulcinea threatened his life, drive with his car like a crazy person through the streets of Central City, Zootopia.

He slowed down the speed of his automobile as he made it past an abandoned alley and he put his face on a security camera, which allowed him to open the garage. He moved the car over, and the floor's mechanics took him below, as it appears there is a secret facility in there. Once he made it there, he parked his car aside and started walking very nervously.

"Hey, Lion Bun Kelly, how's it going?" said one of his partner, a wolf, waved hello at the lion, well, by his ridiculous man bun hair.

"Haha, very funny. I'm doing great, thanks for asking," the grumpy lion respond, not liking the wolf calling him by his hairline.

The lion walked around the secret lair and sees lions, wolves, tigers, jaguars, foxes, and many other high predator mammals training, inventing, plotting, and chatting to each other.

"Kelly!" the angry and bossy voice of Dawn Bellwether called out the lion's name out loud, as he closed his eyes in fear, as he knows that he is in some deep trouble.

"Yes, madam Bellwether." the lion says.

"The mayor and I are calling you to take you to our office this instant." Dawn Bellwether says.

"Now?" Kelly said with such fear in his eyes, while his whole body trembles around like an earthquake shaking his entire body.

"Yes, now. Oh, did I forgot to mention that our leader, the White Devil, is attending too," The sheep said, while the lion hit his scare levels to over nine thousand by hearing his boss was waiting for him, as he took a deep breath and followed Bellwether to her office, where Mayor Piglette and the White Devil awaits him.

Dawn Bellwether and Lion Gon Kelly, his real name, arrive at the office.

"Well, it's about time," said Mayor Piglette, a very impatient pig with a pink suit to represent her favorite color.

"Sorry," the nervous Lion Gun Kelly says.

"Well, then, let us begin this important meeting," the mayor said, as she and Bellwether sit on a couple of chairs, while Kelly is just standing there, sweating in fear.

"Lion Bun Kelly..." Bellwether said, mispronouncing his name.

"Um, it's Lion Gun Kelly," the nervous lion applies.

"Ah, ah, Ah, Zip it, the adults are talking!" says a very bossy Mayor Piglette.

"So, Mr. Kelly. What happened out there!?" You had the best weaponry, strategy, and all the necessary tools you and your team needed to kill Nick Wilde and that ugly bunny Hopps!" said Dawn, who was angry that he failed his mission, but she was angrier because she couldn't get her payback on Judy.

"But, Bellwether, it wasn't my fault, I..." Kelly tried to defend himself despite his nervous stuttering. Mayor Piglette slams her desk with her hands in a very serious way.

"Excuses! Work through the problem. What excuse it was that made you, the best soldier amongst us failed so miserably!?" Mayor Piglette yelled as the slam made Kelly scare to death.

"Well... Well..." the lion is stuttering his words. With each stutter and inability to speak, was like the pressure increased and one false move, word, and any mistake could very well cost him big time.

"Well, there was somecat..."

"Some. Cat!?"

"Yes, Bellwether. She leads a group of imbeciles, and they jumped on us right where we were about to complete my mission."

"Your mission? Keep in mind that it was MY mission. so next time, don't ever overstep your position and know your role that the White Devil has given you. If it wasn't for her, you would have still been a laughing stock and will always be remembered as the cocky lion whose music career was destroyed by someone smaller than you, whose name was some Marshall Panthers. Some "Rap Devil" you turned out to be, you sorry excuse of a lion."

"Don't ever talk about my past, Mayor."

All three members were arguing about Kelly's failure, as everyone traded discussion after discussion. Bellwether and Piglette were taking things personal in their discussions to the ashamed and excusable lion, who keeps making excuses after excuses for his failure.

"Kelly, you know the rules. If you fail once, you get devoted." Dawn Bellwether says.

"I know. But wait. The cat sent a message towards the Devil." Lion Gun Kelly said.

"Go on." Mayor Piglette responds.

"Well, she told me that to tell her that the White Devil has been warned. She also stated that the White Devil can't say she warned our leader, and this time she would not hesitate to kill her." Lion Gun Kelly said, quoting what Dulcinea said.

"Congratulations, you've told us something we already knew from the start. What do you want, your place as the leader of this army back?" Bellwether said with a very unimpressed look on her face, as she and Piglette have known thanks to the White Devil who Dulcinea is and her history with this villainous crime lord.

"Yes. How come our leader gets chances after chances when you three can't give me the same chances? It's unfair!" He said as he was tired that White Devil keeps being rewarded every time.

"Watch your mouth, Coulson!" said Piglette, calling him by his true birth name.

"Keep that name out of your mouth! I'm sick and tired of treating me like some brainless bitch!" he responds aggressively.

"That's enough, soldier! Stand down," Bellwether said as she was trying to calm things down.

"Think about what you are going to say next, Kelly," Mayor Piglette gave him a warning, but he took a hard breath with so much seriousness in his eyes.

"You know what? Yeah, give her more chances. At least I am not a motherfucker who wasted his opportunities and ended up with a sword on his goddamn chest! It's sad that her "boyfriend" paid for his wasted opportunities, but not my problem because at least I am not some world-conquering bitch who got killed his girlfriend wasn't strong enough to save his Red Devil ass, haha!" said Kelly, who his resistance, retaliation, disorder, and stupidity took it too far, as he disrespected the White Devil's boyfriend, and laughs so proudly while Piglette and Bellwether gasped, and didn't say a word.

A dark figure, with dark black armor, Roman style, suddenly came from behind and shoot a shotgun towards his heart, as he screamed in pain in full shock. The figure then shoots her iron hook to stick it to his chest and brought him over where this dark figure is. Kelly, whose is dying, looked at the red eyes of the figure scared and desperately trying to escape, but this figure used its claws and sticks it onto his neck. It was until them it decided to step into the light and revealed itself, as Piglette and Bellwether showed their fears a bit, but it was what they knew what was from him that made them ignore those fears.

"Don't ever talk about him again!" said an enraged White Devil, who was revealed and she's full of anger, vengeance, and darkness as ever before. She lifts the lion up, throws him up in the sky, and then uses her Scimitar sword and slices his head. She finishes off by shooting an arrow and sticks the decapitated head onto a wall like she was putting him, alongside countless animals and beings she ever killed, for decoration.

"Wow, what a killshot," Mayor Piglette whispers and talked to her mind. The White Devil looked as serious as a general to her and Bellwether, who awaited orders.

"Status report." White Devil says.

"Boss, those resistance fighters were able to get past our assault. But we are ready to spring the traps in the places you've told us to hit, with the particular place you've set, our hitman is ready. We are just waiting for orders," Dawn Bellwether said so confidently, that she told the report like a villainous strategist who knows her role, unlike the dead lion.

"Good. And you, mayor?" said the White Devil, convinced and impressed with the sheep's plans, while keeping the same serious tone and attitude while asking Piglette.

"Tomorrow's event is going as plan. If they ever go there, our security will be tripled and we have the necessary tools to deal with this problem if the moment ever comes. You should be able to set the wheels in motion for your grand plan, boss," Mayor Piglette says, leaving the White Devil intrigued.

"Very well. If they ever come to compete for this contest, you know what to do. You know their taste and their weaknesses, as well as their fears in that element. Use it to your advantage." a very sinister White Devil states.

"It will be done, oh great White," both Bellwether and Mayor Piglette said, bowing down to their leader, the White Devil.

"Good." the White Devil says.

"Now go on with your normal lives. Get some rest. I'll take it from here," a suddenly kind White Devil said, as both ladies were surprised.

"S... sure," both Bellwether and Piglette said, as they packed their stuff and prepare to leave to the Mayor's house because Bellwether lives here under the circumstances that Piglette and White Devil helped her escape prison and has lived there ever since.

Before they took their leave, Dawn noticed her leader being a bit let down, like she was remembering something from her past that haunts her. She opened her mouth to try and say something but decided not to talk because she was not in a mood of talking. Well, the White Devil is never in a talking mood.

The White Devil sees them leave the secret lair, which it looked like a military base. She took a walk around the base, seeing her soldiers just chatting around. Some were eating at a cafeteria, while others just stood in corners and had a chat, and a few of them were training. But for some reason, she felt something empty inside. Like a piece of herself is broken, and it can never be fixed again.

For a whole hour, she sits on a table and she was thinking, reflecting, analyzing, and dreaming about the past. No one dared to even go talk to her, it may be due to the White Devil being so mean, being a battle type of leader, and due to knowing her past, they feared for her cause she might take their lives like a snap of her fingers who decimates even the innocent souls into dust. She felt like a dead man walking, crying deep inside her soul as she feels like she has nothing left to lose in her life. That is the mentality she's in with her plan and quest of vengeance is reaching a pivotal point.

She later decides to leave the place and goes to her chambers, with no emotions showed in her face. Once there, she decides to train. In her training room, the colors of the place were nothing but black, red, and orange everywhere. Is as if those colors reminded of something or someone. Her training methods were deadly as well, as a war hero, well in her case a war demon, spending most of her life doing nothing but training.

A simulated CPU, who transforms into a digital version of her archnemesis. She always does that, as well as setting it up to the hardest difficulty. The CPU swing its sword with amazing speed and incredible IQ, but the White Devil counter everything at the same speed.

She then attacks it with unbelievable power as it started to hurt them CPU, which also simulated the screams, the agony, the pain, and everything that made her archnemesis suffer. It was music to her ears. With each blow the White Devil strike with, it was more powerful and intense than any attacks she ever made in her entire life. Her attacks were precise as if she was dreaming of this moment every time. The screams, the pain, and the suffering of her archnemesis were like fuel in the tank, as well as mere images of her nemesis accomplices.

She used her powerful red aura punch on her right paw to strike the very heart of the CPU, then she follows that up with her Scimitar slicing her head and finishes it off with her sword bursting an energy blast so powerful it cut a whole to the walls of her chambers, allowing other members of the base see her destroying the bot, with every bit of parts turned into scrap. The scared members decided to run away and not laid an eye to her, as she breathes heavily due to working hard, while she decides to go to her room and rest.

Once there, she puts her deadly aside a box and goes to a special place in her room, which colors again were nothing but black, red, and orange. Clearly, showing that White Devil is obsessed with something that has to do with those colors.

She goes to this special place called the Silence Grave. She bends on both her knees and sees a picture of herself, happy from all the fighting, the ruling, and the conquest, with a very joyful and happy being with a black hat, red eyes, and orange color on its fur.

"Hey, my love. Is me again. I just came here to talk," the White Devil said, revealing that those color schemes represented her deceased boyfriend, the void of her heart that can never be replaced, the Red Devil. She felt very emotional, so sad, that her words were about to make her cry.

"Is sad, you know. Doing what you've always loved all your life, but without your special someone in your life. I... I don't know what to do without you. But I work hard to be the fearless, bloodthirsty, and vengeful cat you fell in love with."

"Um, what else? Uh, everything's is good. Ruling everybody doesn't make feel happy, everything that I love doesn't make me happy without you on my side anymore, and for the first time in my life, I'm beginning to lose faith in myself."

"I know what would you say to me. "Oh, you bitch, I never taught you to be a sensitive motherfucker, and this and that!" Don't worry, I am doing my best to not lose my composure."

The White Devil's regards to her lost friend made her break down her words and cry for a while before she regained control of her emotions, swiped her tears off, and gets serious.

"Soon, I will have vengeance to those who ruined our moment, our chance to create perfect paradise, our opportunity to have our happy ending! You taught me that if you stick to your plan, the key to its success is patience. Trust me, partner, patience has been the one thing I mastered ever since these bitches took you away from me."

"This time, there will be hell to pay. This time, there will be blood. This time, there will be despair. This time, I'm coming after every-fucking-body on this disgusting planet, and I will continue my rampage on many other worlds, carrying out your vision of paradise. Then, and only then, I will be able to reunite with you."

Her words were deeper, full of hatred, emotions, and self-minded as if she wants to make it her personal goal, while her emotions inside returned to the vengeful devil she knows she is. She takes a deep breath as she was about to finish her talk with her dead friend.

"I will do this all for you, my love. Its always been for you. I will never forget the day I've met you, and how you changed me, more so than we could ever change, even if we conquered other universes. You will always be my one true happiness. Now, you rest in peace, while I deal with my nightmare, the ones that took you away from me, starting with my foolish bitch of a twin sister."

The White Devil said with such force, like an ever-growing madman, as de wakes up and touches the picture on the walls. She closes her eyes and touches the picture of her dead boyfriend, especially his heart, as she was about to give her goodbyes.

Her words, especially her drive to become the ruthless warrior she always is, were like a magical pipe, whose sounds connected deep inside a soul. As she touches his heart deeply, the last words of the White Devil were loud and clear, as she loved one that passed away was, is, and always will be in her heart. No matter how dark her heart is.

"I love you. My Puss in Boots."

Note: Tomorrow is a special day for me. Friday, December 21st will be my nineteen birthday. Wow, it has been a long time, and gotta thank God for the wonders and gifts life has given me.

I also want to deeply thank you guys, for not just joining my discord Puss in Boots fandom group that we all created, but also helped me become something I never did before, and that's being a fanfiction writer. My heart is deeply in your debts.

Would want you guys to express your gratitude by reviewing my story and tell me what's your favorite moment from any of my stories and myself in general.

I wouldn't have done all of this if it wasn't for God, my family, friends, and to all of you guys, the fans, who have put me through this position that is my mission to create the best Puss in Boots stories I can make, and bring this amazing fandom to grow even more. This has truly been the ride of my life.

Love you guys. And, for old time's sake. May the Force be with you.


	5. From happy memories to deadly revelation

"So let me get this straight, you want me to permit you and Wilde, to depend on a group of strangers to save Zootopia from some evil rulers?"

"Please, Chief Bogo. This may be our only shot to save the city and find Ricky. They proved that they are here to help us and today's attack on the ZPD is the perfect example."

"Listen to Judy, Chief. We have saved this city and we also never failed you, and all of Zootopia before, and we can do it again. Just give us this opportunity."

"Please."

"Alright, I will give you guys permission. But, if this city fails, you will resign, as well as every one of us with our deaths. Deal?"

"The White Devil won't kill any of us, so deal."

"That's right, Judy."

"Splendid, Now off you go to rest. Tomorrow we have a long day ahead and those new gadgets better become ready."

Chief Bogo, Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps had a facetime chat discussing what their plans now that the ZPD was under attack by criminals and saved by Rocket Raccoon, Gabriel, Jose, Dulcinea, and Puss in Boots, who were sleeping in their apartment, which they let the group of officers get in as their house was destroyed earlier in the night. They all agree on tomorrow's plans and beyond, hoping that those four newcomers are the key to save Zootopia from absolute doom. Nick and Judy then walked through their beds and sleep the rest of the night.

The next day*

It has been a beautiful morning to start another good day in Zootopia. Lots of animals walking through the lights of Central City, mouses entering the entrance to their little town, Little Rodentia.

Meanwhile, at the ZPD, many officers were rebuilding their building, after the showdown with the White Devil's criminals last night. Every officer inside the station was energized, pumped up, and so ready to begin their day, as they all want a piece of the criminal's groups who attacked them.

Every mammal officer was sitting on their table at the officer's office, were Chief Bogo was there to give each officer their respective side missions. Once the officers were gone, Bogo decides to get a cup and drink some coffee.

"Another day in the office," Chief Bogo says as he drinks his cup of coffee. He then proceeds to take out his phone from his pockets and plays some kind of video that made him dancing on his chair and gets excited over it.

Just on their way to the officer's office came Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, along with Gabriel, Rocket Raccoon, Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea were marching in with all smiles on their faces. Once they opened the door, they caught Bogo dancing like crazy, as each and every one of them was confused and surprised by it, as Bogo sees them an hides the phone.

"Uh, what are you doing, Bogo," Hopps asks, while Bogo looked at her and her friends awkwardly nervous.

"Um, nothing," he responds, putting a smile and showing his teeth nervously.

"I'm Gazelle, and you are one hot dancer," the voice of Bogo's phones plays, as Bogo forgot to turn off his phone, which made Judy and Nick very confused and Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea were smiling, and Rocket and Gabriel shaking their heads in embarrassment.

"Are you playing the app again, sir?" a sassy Wilde says, raising his eyebrows while crossing his arms around like a detective as Judy does the same.

"Uh... yes?" Chief Bogo responds so nervously, that Wilde and Hopps groans in disgust as well as Rocket, while Gabriel, Puss, Jose, and Dulcinea softly laughed because it found it funny. Especially Dulcinea, who loves Bogo for being a funny buffalo cop, and not for the mere embarrassment he took.

"What a dick headed asshole," says Rocket softly, as Dulcinea heard him cause she was close to him, and decides to punch him hard on the back on his back like a mother hitting a disobedient child, while Rocket feels the pain.

"Hey, what the fuck did you do that for!" says Rocket as his language got Dulcinea to grab him by the ear and walks with him far away from the curious and surprised friends, who were listening to the whole thing so that they'd be no distractions.

"Listen to me, you raccoon."

"I'm not a raccoon."

"Shut it, Rocket! You are a raccoon and you will like it!"

"Stop being a douchebag and ignorant fool, cussing everyone as you please. Just stop being ignorant and be nice to our friends."

But. But..." an arrogant, selfish, and trash talking Rocket Raccoon said, who is stuttering as he shows his hesitation, impatient, and desperation as he wants to try and talk to a calm Dulcinea, while she tightens the hold on like an angry mother.

"I said, you will be nice to your friends and new ones!" says Dulcinea, while Rocket screams in pain by her holds. Rocket finally decides to Dulcinea's terms.

"Good, Rocket," says a smiley Dulcinea, who's jumping and walking with such joy as she makes her way back to Bogo and his mission scheduled in waiting partners, while Rocket stays where he is too soft his pain Dulcinea inflicted on his ears and back of his head.

"That's why I never speak the way I always want to do when this cat is around," Rocket whispered, showing his inability to speak like he always does because of Dulcinea.

"Alright everybody, sit down. We need to talk," said Chief Bogo, as everybody took a seat.

"Okay, we all know these crimelords have something planned that could be the end of Zootopia as we know it. I, as well as you guys, want to stop them before their plan succeeds," a commanding Bogo says as everybody agreed to him and they were all fired up to stop these guys.

"Yes, I am ready to put an end to this monstrosity these cowards have put upon this place, and rescue this Ricky fellow." Puss in Boots says.

"Si. What we are going to do?" said a curious Dulcinea, who wants to know what's the plan.

"Thank you for asking, miss?" Bogo says as he can't quite pronounce her name.

"Dulcinea," Dulcinea says.

"Yes, Dulcinea. Thank you. Where was I?" says Bogo, as he is about to hand the group of heroes their missions.

"Oh, yes. Wilde. You will take the talking raccoon and the talking cat in boots..."

"Puss in Boots!"

"Rocket and I'm not a raccoon!"

Both Rocket and Puss were angry that Bogo didn't mention their names right.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Anyways, you three will investigate various crime scenes in the Rainforest District," says Bogo, as Puss, Rocket, and Nick were excited because they thought they all got the best partners on their team and they leave the office so they can work on their mission.

"When, bad advice your friend takes, step aside and let it bake," Jose thought about his quote from his friend Dulcinea as he sees Puss, Rocket, and Nick working together. As soon as he sees them, Jose looked at Dulcinea and, who had the same thoughts as he had.

"Uh-oh," All three of them said, as they knew those three have the recipe for disaster because those three have the biggest egos ever.

"Hopps! You and Dulcinea will investigate Tundratown, the highest crimes committed by the crime lords," Chief says, while Judy feels ecstatic as she gets to team up with Dulcinea, who feels the same because this could be a bonding moment for them.

"Good luck, Dulcinea, Judy," Jose says.

"Thank you, Jose," a happy Dulcinea responds, while she and Judy get off their seats.

"Let's go, Dulcinea. I'll show you around here while we go ahead to run an errand on the system," Judy said as Dulci ea happily agrees to the idea, thus heading for the exit door. All that's left now are Jose, his brother Gabriel, and a serious Chief Bogo.

"Jose. Gabriel," Chief Bogo says, as the two brothers were excitedly waiting for their assignments.

"Parking Duty. Dismissed," he says, while Gabriel was only excited for it, but Jose was enraged that he got that assignment instead of heading to the field.

"That's unfair! Why do I have to do parking duty!?" a furious Jose yells.

"Well, for once, you are responsible for most of the damages our station suffered yesterday, and because Hopps told me that you said some harsh words that could have put you in prison for a long period of time," Bogo explains, as Gaby softly laughs at his brother while Jose throws a tantrum.

"Ah! This shit ain't fair!" he exclaims.

"Do what you have been told, and all charges will be dropped. So enough crying like a baby animal, and Let. It. Go," Chief Bogo says some final words to Jose's face as he left the office. Jose grumps with his hands crossed like an angry person, while Gabriel heads for the exit to prepare for his mission assign by Bogo with optimism pumping through his heart and veins.

"Stupid buffalo and his Frozen song references," says a grumpy Jose, leaving the office. Once he closes the door, Judy was waiting for him for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" says a curious Jose, as Judy gives him her carrot pen. He presses the button of the pen and it recorded Jose's harsh words to Hopps.

"Or is it because the White Devil's kills are as good as your bunnies ability to multiply?!"

Jose was beyond mad and angry that he said those words to her, and worse, that she recorded this and hand it to Bogo.

"Why the heck did you hand this to Bogo?" a furious and regretting Jose said, while Judy takes her pen back from him kindly with a smile and sassy look on her face.

"Cause, Jose, it's called a hustle sweetheart," says Judy as she leaves, leaving Jose grunting and screaming with his jersey blocking his voice because he doesn't want anyone to see his anger being shown on display.

Moments after, he goes outside where Gabriel waits for him on the tiny van.

"Gabriel," Jose said, as he was starting to feel something that it doesn't seem right for not just himself, but to his friends as well.

"Yes, Jose?" he asks.

"I don't trust Puss, Nick, and Rocket can co-exist together. I would want you to keep an eye on them the entire road of their mission." Jose says.

"Why? Don't you want me to help you with your punishment?"

It's my punishment and I wouldn't want you to drag you into my mess. I can handle the parking duty alone. Please, it's really important to me that you spy on them, especially Puss."

Both Jose and Gabriel come to an agreement, as Gabriel understand why the sudden plan by his brother, because he doesn't want anything to happen to his best friend Puss in Boots.

"Okay, brother. I got you. Work on your assignment, parking officer."

"Oh, get jokes, huh? Well then, I will see you later, punching bag."

Both Jose and Gabriel used their bad luck, Jose's punishment and Gabriel's time he was beaten down like a punching bag by Thanos and Dulcinea, as jokes as both brothers laughed and hugged each other. Gabriel walks away to do what Jose politely asked him to do, while Jose hopps on the van, which it was difficult for him to adjust.

"Oh yeah?" says a challenging Jose as he sees on the van the record of tickets Judy Hopps collected back when she was on parking duty: two hundred and one tickets before noon.

"I will break your two hundred and one ticket record. I will make four hundred tickets. Before eleven thirty," says the determined Jose, while he puts his cap, his vest, and turns the key to start the van and slowly and steadily, he rides around Zootopia searching for those cars on the restricted parking alarms.

An energetic Jose kept his ears an eyes intact while driving around town. Once he heard the first alarm, he rapidly turned on the jets and typed the letters and put his first ticket on the car, and the alarms kept coming, with its sounds sounding like a holy Christmas song.

Jose kept running in back in forth, using his Force-sensitive senses to determine the places of the cars, and his hight lighting speed made him type fast and put tickets back in forth, like a speedster. He even jumped hight to put a ticket on a tall car made for giraffes.

Jose kept coming for those tickets, and for three hours and a half, he continued to show his competitive drive and determination to accomplish his mission. Once he saw the clock, it was eleven and twenty-five in the morning. He sees the numbers on his small tablet, and the number points at four hundred.

"Yes! four hundred tickets before eleven thirty!" Jose says as he celebrates with a floss dance. He then draws out his nickels and without looking he throws it and hits the mark, right before the alarm sounded, signaling to put a ticket on his own van.

"Not this time, Vanny," said Jose, jokingly calling his van Vanny.

Jose decides to look around for food. He sees a small male fennec fox selling some popsicles of some kind, which caught his attention. He takes the sweats of his forehead due to the hot weather and walks across the streets to meet this fox.

"Pawpsicle! Get your pawpsicle!" the fennec fox yells as many animals walk across him, while others buy that delicious candy that Jose seems interested on.

"Um. Hi," Jose says while the fox sees the young man and quickly screams in fear and gets to his van to grab his bat.

"Who are you!? Are you Ricky, or a fake!?" the threatened fox said as he confuses Jose to Ricky. It was normal for Jose, as he got used to everyone seeing him like some strange kid. Maybe he knows who Ricky is.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. I am not Ricky, but I am a cop looking for him," He responds as things cooled down.

"Sorry, young man. I got confused."

"It's okay, fox. I get used to it. Who are you? You seem like Nick Wilde's friend?" he said, as the fox was amazed and surprised by Jose's question.

"My name is Finnick, and I am co-creator of these pawpsicles. And yes, I do know Nick Wilde. He is my friend, along with Judy Hopps. How did you know."

"Just a hunch, hehe. And um, can I get a pawpsicle."

"Sure, mister?"

"Oh no, no muster, please. Just call me Jose."

"Okay, Jose. That'd be five dollars."

"Here you go," Jose hands Finnick fives dollars, while the fennec fox hands him his pawpsicle.

"Thanks, Finnick. It was nice to chat with you. Hope to see you soon."

"Me too, Jose. Make sure Nick comes back here and help me buy some pawpsicles."

"Aha, sure will. See you around."

"You too, my friend. You too."

Finnick and Jose had a fun conversation with each other after an awkward first encounter. Jose takes a zip of the pawpsicle, and he quickly felt a delicious bond with it.

"Um, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum. Delicioso. God, I better stop saying childish Dora and Backpack lines, hehe," Jose says while eating the pawpsicle.

For the next six hours, he kept continuing adding tickets to every car possible. Once his routine was done, he checked his numbers and saw one thousand and two hundred tickets delivered.

"Ah, hell yeah," a pumped-up Jose said as he celebrated his achievement by moonwalking and doing the Thriller dance, as well as posting a picture of it and sending it to the ZPD.

"Let see if Hopps breaks my record now." Jose Arroyo says.

Jose drives his van and parks it back to the ZPD. He then takes a walk around town as the skies turn to nighttime. Seeing the beautiful stars of this beloved city and world, in general, made Jose's heart felt like it was missing something in it. And to Jose's mind, he misses his world, and most importantly, he is worried for Puss and Dulcinea. He never liked the idea of them taking separate missions where they needed to handle them all by themselves. He always feels like together they are the most powerful beings the universe have ever seen, but what it matters to those three were their chemistry and friendship. Sure, Jose always thought that he is more than a third wheel in the relationship between Puss in Boots and Dulcinea, but he never cried or said anything that offended them. He was just there to ride with them and be there for those two like a guardian angel, which they consider him as a brother and conscience to one of many unknown worlds, ever since their first time adventuring together from San Ricardo to the cultural paradise of Wakanda, to the temple of San Lorenzo, to a war zone in New York, to the calm town of Spain, and finally, the towns of Puerto Rico, Far Far Away on Earth 18, and now Zootopia.

Jose smiled at his thoughts and memories being recorded inside his head as that reminded him that he's satisfied that he got to enjoy those epic adventures with Puss and Dulcinea.

On the way to his apartment, he sees a couple of strangers running away with a couple of swords. He looks at them and later, thanks to the wind coming from inside his house, he sees the window was opened. He climbs on top of the house and sees that they were in the house to break in but didn't take anything. He then quickly took charge by jumping out of his house through a window, lands on his feet, and follows them step by step. The crocks were walking around from every inch of the city, while Jose follows them quietly. Until finally, they stopped by an abandoned house just a few blocks from Little Rodentia. Curious and sensing an evil force inside the house, Jose checks in.

Once inside, the lights were turned off, and Jose was blinded by the darkness inside the house, but he wasn't intimidated by it.

"Aha, you should have never followed us, human," a mysterious voice said, as Jose's senses were on high alert, but again the lights were too dark for him to see anything.

Suddenly, fighting noises were made, and Jose's grunting and screams were heard as if Jose was being attacked from behind. The attacks never stopped, as the attackers hit Jose right where they wanted to hit him like they were wearing some night glasses that helped them gained an advantage over him.

Once they beat him up, the lights returns and turned on, revealing that ten black wolves attacked him, including the leader, who was just standing there watching the other nine beat up Jose while holding the swords they stole, which was, in fact, Jose's sword.

"Not so powerful without your sword, huh?" the cocky leader says while the other wolves laughed diabolically.

"And not so man enough without your buddies helping you attack someone from behind, you pussy," a defiant Jose, despite the punishment he took, said while trying to get back up. The leader, as well as his followers, wasn't pleased by Jose's trash talk and kicks him in the forehead, putting him down to the ground again.

"Next, time think twice before talking. All that talk is gonna get you killed," the wolf said. Jose, bleeding from his mouth, spits the ground, smiles with his teeth covered in blood, and taunts everyone raising his body to two knees, raises his right and left arms, and put out two middle fingers to all of the stunned wolves, including the furious leader.

"You son of a bitch!" he says as he connects a right punch through Jose's chest, which made him fall down but he uses his laughs to deal with his pain.

"Oh, you shouldn't had broken into my house, steal my sword, and attack me from behind like a bunch of cowards. And that is why I will take all of you first before kicking your leader's pussy ass." Jose Arroyo says.

"Oh no. It won't be like that," the leader, not intimidated by Jose's threats, uses one of his swords and puts it on his neck, raising his head to look at him dead in the eye.

"I will kill you, then come after your friends. Because that is what the White Devil sent me to do. And nothing will escape my wrath."

"What wrath, the wrath of an idiot bitch taking orders from someone who is emotionally broken cause her dickheaded boyfriend was killed by my friends?"

"Don't ever talked to the Red Devil like that ever again, you prick!" The wolf was mad at Jose insulting his boss, while the rest of wolves growl as they want to taste the blood of Jose, as Jose smiles like he doesn't take his threats to kill him seriously.

"Oh, sure. Maybe if you can face me like a man I would have paid attention to everything your sorry ass had to say. I mean, you are acting like that one impatient dude who asks his friend for reviews for his stories only to be rejected by the words " I'll do it when I can". You, as well as I, need some patience in life."

"And you need patience for what? To use all your powers only to be a third wheel pussy to those sons of bitches we will kill soon? Because your patience is as fake as your family."

"And now my patience is off. Thanks, for making me piss off."

The leader of the wolves and Jose exchange words, as the wolf took it too far and a smiley Jose, with all the determination and strength he can gather, opens both his hands that made his swords to come back from him, which made the leader of the wolves stunned. Jose proceeds with his momentum by spinning and slicing the heads of nine wolves, leaving the leader alone.

"I will kill you!" the wolf says as he commences to attack Jose with various attacks with his claws. Jose dodges them all and uses his kung fu and karate fighting style to deliver kicks and punches to the body and head.

The wolf, screaming in pride, attacks Jose, but Jose dodges those, pushes him, and delivers a Superman Punch that knocked him to the floor.

"Stop it. For your own good," said Jose, giving a crawling for help wolf a chance to live.

"Fuck you! Fuck your brother, and your cockroaches of bitches who live with you!" said an ignorant wolf, who grabs a knife in an attempt to throw it at Jose by surprise. Jose dodges it, but not knowing it, he slings the two swords together and as soon as it hit the ground, its electric volts sent the wolf flying to the skies.

Jose, seeing the glowing surge of power coming out of his weapon, it transforms into an axe weapon. The wolf, weak and defeated, his trapped in a corner, open for a direct attack from Jose.

"I'm sorry, but I warned you," Jose says as he throws his axe and hits the wolf in the head.

"Oh God, Thor, why you didn't aim for Thanos's head?" he says, taking the axe off if the now dead wolf's head.

Leaving the house, he sees a couple of pictures, and he decides to use his phone to take a picture or a few which could be useful. He then stops taking pictures as he sees a kingdom and its guards flowed with their blood.

"God, someone didn't like this place." Jose Angel says.

He then looked deeper into it and sees the queen, more royal guards, its people, and even three musketeers, dead so violently. But as soon as he sees the dead musketeer cats, something hit him

"Queen is dead, and her rugby is stolen. More dead guards, oh and even the people down there died as well. Shocker."

"Wait. Three Musketeers cats? Dead? Wait a minute. God, please no! Don't tell me for fuck's sakes those aren't," The look, the fear, and nonstop heart pumping on Jose's face, mind and emotions were all started to kick in as he was starting to put the pieces of the pictures together. But once he realized where this came from, his voice went loud, as he was emotionally broken but not just because of him, but to someone else.

"PUSS!" Jose says as he rapidly leaves the abandoned place and runs as fast as he can to get to Puss, realizing that there is a trap in place. Jose takes his phone out and starts calling Puss, but his not responding. He then responds to Gaby multiple times, but he doesn't respond either. Jose runs through various corners of the city, doing parkours stunts, and even dodging mammals from accidentally crashing towards Jose, as he is running like a madman desperately trying to be on time to save his friends without looking at the road ahead.

"Please, God. Answer the phone, Puss!"

Jose desperately founds himself in a crossroads. Instead of going right, which takes him to the Rain Forest District where Puss is, he goes left, which takes him to Tundratown where Judy and Dulcinea are.

"I hope I'm not too late!" he said with his mind, as he finds a fast red car. He breaks the glass in order to get access to the car, gets inside, starts the engine and drives fast to get to Tundratown. A sloth with a green vest and cream pants sees him taking his car and slowly ran and talked as well.

"Stop. Right. There. This. Is. My. Car." says the sloth.

Jose, desperately shocked by this discovery he made, now turns his attention to find Dulcinea and Judy, in hopes that they can help him save Puss, and possibly Rocket, Gabriel, and Nick.

"Can't think about explaining Puss what happened there. Need to save him, as well as everyone else too." Jose Angel Arroyo Rivera says.

The tough road awaits an emotional Jose, as the stakes have never been higher.

To all readers of fanfictions and followers who have cheered me own since my humble beginnings:

I wish you guys

Merry Christmas


	6. Clash of the Egos

Nine in the morning. Earlier today, in Nick Wilde's private office*

Puss in Boots, Rocket Raccoon, and Nick Wilde, were all inside Wilde's private office to look for some clues on the crime scenes in the Rainforest District.

"Found anything, Puss?" says Nick, while he sees some files.

"No, Nick. And you, Rocket?" Puss responds.

"Don't make me lose my focus, you two! I'm trying to concentrate," says a high toned savage Rocket as he was typing on a computer trying to do something that could help them on the case.

"But that's my computer," says confusing Nick as he watches Rocket is using his computer for the confident raccoon's use.

"It is okay, Nick. Let him play with your mystical toy of reality."

"It's called a computer, Puss. And it's a visual reality. As in 3-D technology?"

"Oh, well, agree to disagree, hehe," Both Puss and Nick were talking about technology, where Nick tells Puss about what it's really called after Puss said a made up name to it. They both laughed and agreed to the terms they set.

"Look, Nick. What is it?" says Puss, giving Wilde a file of one of the crime scenes in the Rainforest District. Nick sees the file and was curious, as well as confused by the pictures. Puss looks closer and immediately regret seeing this, as a black panther was shot at his head. Blood coming from his head al the way to his body. The panther was brutalized to death. Nick groans in disgusts, while Rocket didn't bother watching the files, as he didn't care to watch this panther died, but rather continue on with his goal with the computer.

"That's a black panther lying on the ground. And Mayor Piglette? Why those pictures weren't here when it happened?" says Nick, looking at the files with so many questions in mind. He softly slaps his face with his paws in utter disappointment, shame, and a little bit sad that no one, including he, was able to do something about it.

"I know, right? Maybe Piglette was part of a crime scene, and the poor panther suffered her wrath." And check, this crime happened almost ten days ago." Puss in Boots says.

"Yes, but why a normal citizen? Is not like he had something to hide," a very investigative Nick said, while Puss shared his thoughts. Meanwhile, Rocket was smirking as he was typing fast like he got something very good and enjoyable.

"Boom!" says Rocket as he was darn happy about what he achieved, while Nick and Puss rushed to Rocket's position to meet him quickly.

"What is it, Rocket?" a very excited Puss said.

"Well, my friend in boots, I hacked to the City Hall's system, as well as every traffic lights, cameras, phones, and adding a bit of a touch of mine, and now I control over every single thing in Zootopia." Rocket says.

"That's awesome, Rocket. But, isn't hacking the City Hall's system illegal?"

"You know, Nick? It is illegal, but I don't give a damn about it, because I know this Piglette mayor is a dirty sheep."

Nick, Puss, and Rocket celebrate the raccoon's efforts, and they gave some thoughts on Piglette. Puss looks at the file Nick is holding and that gave the swashbuckling feline an idea. An idea in which, of course, he smirks like he became the smartest cat in the universe.

"Can you look at this, and see what happened that night?" Puss in Boots says, pointing the file at Nick. The sly fox hands Puss the files, while the orange cat gives it to Rocket. He sees the files and looks for the date, hour of the day, and location.

"Okay." Rocket Raccoon says. Rocket then types on Nick's computer to check on the incident between Piglette and the panther. The trio of detectives watched and listened to frame by frame, moment by moment, what happened down there.

"Ah, your secrets will never be safe." says the black panther.

"Oh, really? How so?" Mayor Piglette says.

"Somebody will discover the truth, and how you've been leading our town to its foreseeable death."

"Oh, no. I will lead them to the Golden Age, with White Devil as our leader, no one will stop us. Not even Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and the rest of the stupid little pet animals they hold at the ZPD."

"Argh, I may die today, but sooner or later, Karma will bite you hard and where it hurts."

"Oh, silly panther, you are dumb. Once I finish with my enemies, and the White Devil finishes hers from her world, our master plan will be fulfilled, and I will be sitting in a chair at City Hall, enjoying my empire. Any last words before I blast your head to oblivion?"

"Fuck! You!"

"Ah. Wrong words."

Gunshots, as she shot the panther multiple times in the head, body, and face*

Puss, Nick, and Rocket pause the video and gasped in horror, with Rocket reacting not showing any emotions as Nick and Puss.

"Pobre panther," a very saddened Puss in Boots says, taking his hat off and placing it in his chest to show respect to the deceased panther.

"How did we miss this all this time?" says Wilde, as he feels that it was his responsibility to help others, and the panther's death made him feel like part of it was his fault.

"Let's continue, shall we?" said Rocket, as they continue to see the video.

"Hello?"

"It's done, my almighty leader."

"Yes. Will do."

"I'll talk to you when I get the panther to the Asylum."

"Ok, bye."

Piglette seemed to call somebody for a moment. She then seems to take the dead body on the back seat of her black limousine. Nick seemed very thoughtful of this Asylum she spoke off.

"Follow that vehicle," Nick tells Rocket what to do, while the raccoon types the computer as fast as he can in order to follow the limousine.

For minutes, they have been watching the black limousine driven by Mayor Piglette. the vehicle went right and left, back in forth, as three very observant Rocket, Nick, and Puss pursue the car with their highly sensitive eyes.

"She is taking another turn."

"She went right."

"Look, Nick and Puss. She's still going on that road. She stopped. There. That's the Asylum." Rocket Raccoon says.

"Oh my God."

"What is it, Wilde?" says Puss, wanting to hear Nick's revelation so bad.

"The Asylum. I heard about it."

Nick finally discovered what she meant about it, as Puss and Rocket were surprised but focused to learn more about the place.

"What is the Asylum, smart fox?" Rocket asked.

"The Asylum was meant to be a big prison for animals turned savage due to the Nigthhowlers serum. It was built with the hopes of caging more animals who were out of control in order for doctors to further studies the behavior of every predator in Zootopia. It was shut down and forced to cancel all plans with the build of the place when Judy and I were assigned to discover what other secrets former mayor Lionheart had during his time as mayor, as well as Bellwether, who was responsible for the behaviors of every predator in Zootopia," Nick Wilde explains as Puss and Rocket gasped in horror hearing this.

"Well, I guess we just have to go out there, kick some criminal ass, get what we need, and return home to report," says Rocket, not intimidated by anything Nick just said, as well as showing his confident badass side of him.

"What are we waiting for, amigos? Let us go!" an excited Puss says as he rapidly exits the offices with the thrill of adventure flowing through him, while the two bored Wilde and Rocket just walked instead of sharing Puss, enthusiasm.

"Is he always like this?" Nick asks Rocket.

"Apparently, yes," Rocket responds, breathing in embarrassment.

Nick, Rocket, and Puss were getting geared up to hop on Nick's van outside. Rocket cleaned his blaster, Wilde picks up his stun gun, and Puss in Boots check on his powerful sword.

"Ready to go?" Nick says while looking at the two determined Rocket and Puss.

"Si, Wilde. Lead the way." Puss in Boots says.

"What Puss said. Let's go." Rocket says.

Nick, Puss, and Rocket were all ready to head out for the Asylum.

The journey was a three-hour trip, and Puss was feeling a bit sad looking at the view of mammals, the skies, and buildings he saw on the road. His sudden let down is because he misses doing missions and adventures with Jose and especially Dulcinea. It felt weird for him being on an adventure with partners he has never worked with. Wilde told him if everything was alright, but Puss said yes.

Finally, the trio arrived at the Asylum and the skies were starting to rain. The trio manages to easily walk by the gates. They hide by some rocks for cover, as they see leopard guards patrolling the place. Nick Wilde, Rocket Raccoon, and Puss in Boots, all gathered together to come up with a good plan to get inside undetected.

"Any of you dumb jackasses got a plan? says Rocket, who is ready to roll.

"Well, princess, you and my main man in his fancy heels here can distract the guards before they..." says a self-centered Nick Wilde as his words made Rocket and Puss very mad, while the leopards were starting to hear and pick up a sent. The thought of being a distraction made Puss in Boots cared for only himself as his ego blew through the roof.

"You insult me, Wilde. I am for the grand entrance, not the distraction! I will be the one to break in, and you two will distract..." Puss in Boots comes up with his own pan which made the other two in total disagree, and as they began to argue, the leopards could almost sense them through their nose.

"Whoa whoa whoa, and what're you gonna do, poke your stick in their eyes or something? an arrogant Wilde said as his comment made Puss gasps in shock because Nick just insulted his most trusty weapon: his sword.

"This is not a stick, you filthy..." Puss was about to say something until Rocket had just had enough of their nonsense

"Shut up or I'll blow yer brains out of yer skulls!" a furious Rocket said it out loud, and all three of them elevated their egos so high that their arguing was heard from everyone in the Asylum.

For minutes, Rocket, Nick, and Puss were still arguing, like three lions fighting for its place as the king of the jungle. When things started to cool down, the leopards were waiting for them the whole time they argue, laughing with villainous smirks and preparing their hands for a beatdown.

"Uh, you guys are the worst partners ever," says Puss, embarrassed that he and his team were so childish about this and they paid the price. Leopards started bearing up like sweet Christmas back and forth until Nick and Rocket fall down and didn't move. Puss falls down but his eyes were still flashing, staying conscious for the moment as these leopards destroyed him Wilde and Rocket.

"Bye bye, kitty," a leopard said as he struck Puss hard with a bat. Finally, Rocket, Nick, and Puss were all down for the count, while the guards took them inside and imprisoned there by trapping all three of them through some tough rope and flaming fire and chainsaws underneath them. They took their weapons and Puss' hat to make sure they would not pull any stunts on them.

Five hours later*

Puss in Boots slowly started to open his eyes. Once he did he saw the deadly trap coming below him and he jumps scare, only for Nick and Rocket, who were already awake, grunting for the effort to be comfortable.

"Look, Mister his Fault is finally awake," says Nick, mocking Puss.

"My fault? It was your fault you did not wanted to follow my lead!" says Puss, defending himself while he and Nick continue to argue. Rocket was embarrassed and angry cause Puss and Bick still have a vendetta against one another and the leopards are witnessing their chemistry being absolute trash from the control panels that made their ropes going down, slowly leading them into their deaths.

"Shut the fuck up, you little assholes. We are in this mess cause you two jackasses cannot stop arguing. Hell, even I am part of this fault, but you two have to argue so that the whole freaking world can hear you two fighting over some bullshit!" a furious Rocket said as his words made the two of them stopped for a moment. They took their time to reflect on what they did wrong.

"Puss, I'm sorry. Um, the truth is... is that I don't know how to lead a group of partners without Judy, hehe," says Wilde, revealing to a surprised Puss something he was being bothered since he hit the road eight hours ago.

"No, Nick. It is my fault. I was so caught up in having an adventure with you two, without Dulcinea and Jose, that I have lost focus on the mission at hand. I hope this makes us even, Nick," Puss replies. Both friends share their feelings and both of them apologized to each other, which made Rocket feel a bit relieved and uninterested in, as the ropes keep pulling them closer to being a chainsaw slice of apple with the flamethrowers turning them into barbeque apple chicken.

"Not to be a pain in the as, but can we please stop being so emotionally sorry get us the hell out of here!" he yells as Nick and Puss put on their serious stares on with smirks on their faces.

Puss draws out his claws from behind and starts to break the ropes. As the ropes were getting closer to their deaths, Nick and Rocket were desperately telling Puss to hurry up. But lucky for them, Puss in Boots lives for these kinds of pressures, as he is just inches away from setting them all free.

"Huzzah!" a victorious Puss exclaims as he set his friends free. They barely touched the flames and their chainsaw as they looked at their tails and they were all right. A couple of stunned leopards angrily runs towards them to fight them off as they got out of the control panel, while Rocket, Puss, and Nick were ready to fight, as a team this time.

"Rocket, Nick, watch out," says Puss as he opens his paws and his sword came to him at full power, while Rocket and Nick took cover. Puss' sword hit the ground as it created a powerful earthquake that it made the floor hit every single leopard in the Asylum.

"Thanks, Puss," says Nick, while Puss gets to the control room and throws him and Rocket their weapons.

"De nada Nick. Now..." Puss gladly said before two leopards tried to attack him from behind. A smirking Rocket fires them in the head as Puss as shocked by it.

"Rocket! You could have hit me in the head!" says an enraged Puss, who though Rocket could have ended his life.

"Quit your whining, and start kicking ass!" says Rocket, while Puss and Nick see twenty leopards ready to do battle. Nick loaded his stun gun, Rocket loads his blaster, and Puss draws his sword and all three of them marched towards the leopards.

From every corner imaginable, the leopards were demolished by the trio of controllable egos, as Puss, Nick, and Rocket were all on a rampage together.

Nick stuns as many as eight predators and dint missed a shot. Rocket killed as many as four as he was aiming with laughter in his face, enjoying the moment, so perfect that he even killed some of them without even looking. Puss defeated as many as six, as his fencing skills and fire punch powers were enough for the leopards to fear this amazing Catvenger.

Ten more leopards came and from there. it was smooth sailing for Puss in Boots, Rocket Raccoon, and Nick Wilde. They looked at each other so confidently that, moments later, they smashed the leopards and broke the door to the main room. Once there, they decided to look for important clues.

"Okay, you two. Let's get something that we can use for later," says a calmed Nick as the other two agreed. For a while now they didn't found anything, looked like a dead un for them.

Puss in Boots suddenly sees a widescreen as the others join him. Nick takes out his phone to record everything.

The screen showed Puss' every single adventure he's ever had. From his humble beginning in San Ricardo to the road of redemption as a hero in San Lorenzo, to cement his name amongst the greatest hero in the universe in his travels to other works such as Zootopia and Earth 18. Is as if someone is playing games with him.

"Stop hiding behind the screens of trickery! Show yourself, vile beast!" says Puss, taking charge as he puts on his fencing stance.

"Ah, haha. You failed. You promised every single cockroach you've saved that you would be there to help them, but at the end, of the day, Puss in Boots is a myth based off lies," the widescreen displayed those sentences, which made Puss questioned it with sudden anger and confusion.

"Me!? what did I fail at, and why are you after me!?"

"Show yourself," says Nick, joining Puss while Rocket kept quiet as he slowly loaded his blaster.

"Shut up, Puss. You know what you did to me, and now you will feel the pain of losing someone in your life that is important and you couldn't do shit to stop it and prevent it. And Nick, same goes to you, as well as poor little trash ass panda bitch! Like how Piglette killed poor Renato Mancha, hehe" the widescreen's words and diabolical laugh were like playing chess, succeeding in mentally damaging Puss' head as he growls in anger cause he doesn't want whoever is in charge of this monstrosity come anywhere near Dulcinea. Same goes to Nick, getting the same behavior as Puss to protect Judy Hopps.

"Shut the hell up, a-hole motherfucker!" a furious and angry Rocket yells as he was offended by the trash panda comment that he fired his blast ton the screen countless times, that he enjoyed every second of it with laughs so lunatic for a small raccoon.

"The whole world is in my hands, haha!" says the broken screen said with evil and sick smile and laughter were on show displayed, as it showed a young boy trapped in a torture room being electrocuted to his brains, same way Dulcinea told Puss how she was tortured back the, and it made Nick turned soft and emotional.

"Ricky!" he cries out loud as he watches his missing friend still alive, but being tortured with tools far worse than death. Suddenly the screen displayed a time clock, revealing that this place was rigged with bombs and in ten seconds, the Asylum would explode.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" says Rocket but as soon as they tried to escaped, the emergency doors kicked in and trapped them inside.

"What now?" says a desperate Puss. Nick sees a toilet and quickly tells them to go there, with disapproval from them but had no choice but to agree as the clock was in...

Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

The bombs exploded all over the building. It killed almost every leopard that was inside this place. Puss, Rocket, and Nick were screaming as they were driving fast from the tunnels of the toilet with fire coming behind them and explosions as well. They barely escaped the double wrath of fire and explosion as they all dive to a large lake and crashed down to solid water.

They all got out of the water gasping for air, and Rocket quickly points at the solid land as Nick and Puss followed his lead, swimming desperately to get to land.

They reached the land, and all three of them took the time to get some breathing room, with nasty thoughts and worrisome going to the minds of Nick and Puss.

"Freeze!" a surviving leopard catches them. Puss, Rocket, and Buck were trapped and their weapons would be enough for them to fight back, as he forces them to raise their hands up.

"Hehe, now the White Devil will be happy to see this," the leopard said, only for him to be stabbed to his chest by a blue lightsaber, which made Puss, Rocket, and Nick surprised. Once the leopard fell to the ground, it revealed Gabriel, who was spying on those three since the beginning of their mission.

"Gabriel, how did you found us?" Puss asks.

"Yeah, weren't you supposed. to help Jose on parking duty?" a curious Nick replies while Rocket looks at Gabriel suspicious.

"First of all, I got a call. Second, I see you three were in a mess, and that you let your egos beat y'all big time. And finally, no time to talk. We need to get the fuck out of here!" says Gabriel, as all four of them desperately want to hop on Gabriel's car. Once inside, they clapped Gaby's back to start the engine and drive.

"Wait, we need to get to Dulcinea!" a desperate Puss says.

"And Judy too! They might be in danger!" Nick yells, worrying about his friend.

"We are going home," says a confident Gabriel, which made Puss, Rocket, and Nick confused and angry by Gabriel's reckless idea.

"WHY!?" all three of them said in an angry, desperate for their friends, and mad at Gabriel for not doing anything, as he passes the route that would have taken them to Tundratown. Confident with a smile on his face, Gabriel says these words as they headed home. Words that Rocket Raccoon, Nick Wilde, and Puss in Boots prayed for the hope that these words be the savior of Judy Hopps and Dulcinea, as well as for those two women that they can handle the dangers that await them.

"Because they will not be alone. Someone will come."


	7. SweetHopps and the Black Fury's truth

Earlier today, Somewhere around eight-thirty in the morning*

Judy Hopps jumps happily around the halls of the ZPD after her short meeting with Jose. She meets with a curious Dulcinea, who looks lost out there.

Hey, Dulcinea. Why aren't you inside?" a smiling Judy said.

"Um, I don't where is the door to the system is, hehe," Dulcinea said, giving a soft laughed while still keeping the curiosity in her mind. Judy laughs in response to that, as Dulcinea reminds her of her time when she started to work as an officer in the ZPD.

"The door is right in front of you, Dulcinea."

"Oh, sorry, Judy. Still new to this place and this wonderful world."

"It's okay, Dulcinea. Everybody goes through what you're going like. The important thing is that we enjoy our lives a day at a time and always try everything to make the world a better place."

"You are right, Judy. Now let's get inside and run the potential plate numbers."

"Yes."

Judy Hopps and Dulcinea shared a wonderful conversation that made them understand for one another. They go inside the room and once there, the girls decide and started looking for files and potential places of Tundratown where they can find some clues about the crimes scenes that happened there.

"This shouldn't take long," says Judy, feeling confident about her chances.

"Yes, it's so easy, we can finish this in one hour," a smiley Dulcinea said as she too shares Judy's optimism.

Five hours later. One-thirty in the afternoon.*

Two bored Judy Hopps and Dulcinea were still working in the system's room, with many of old files piled downlike mountains. They were both uninspired because they were inside this room for a very long time and both women were kinda sad and embarrassed that the group of Puss in Boots, Rocket Raccoon, and Nick Wile, and Gabriel and Jose on parking duty, already hit the road to continue their missions.

"Have you found anything?" says Dulcinea, while her spirits have been tuned down to a low level.

"No," a very bored Judy said, something she normally doesn't feel like this, while Dulcinea groans in disappointment and slams her head to the desk with a file was there to cover her forehead. A couple of files then collapsed and landed on the floor as both Judy and Dulcinea shook their heads, desperate to find something. Anything.

"Wait a minute," a curious Dulcinea said, looking at a file of a picture that involves a dead polar bear lying on the ground on its white limousine.

"Judy, what is this?" Dulcinea asks. Judy walks towards her and sees the files.

"Hold on. That's one of Mister Big's par bears," she says, gasping in horror that this bear became another victim in the White Devil's reign of terror.

"That's sad. This Devil is taking things too far," Dulcinea says, sharing Judy's little bit of pain as she grabs her by her shoulders, calming her down with a smile on the white cat's face, which Judy gratefully does the same.

"Judy, who is this Mister Big?" Dulcinea curiously asks.

"Well, Dulcinea, Mister Big is a crime boss who lives around Tundratown, hehe," Judy says while adding a sarcastic laugh, as Dulcinea was confused. How come an officer be friends with a criminal?

"But, doesn't that working with a criminal put you to jail or something?" a confused Dulcinea adds it up, while Judy smiles.

"Well, he isn't that big of a criminal, Dulcinea. He really is a sweet and kind little mouse, and he's the grandfather to my nephew," says Judy, feeling all kindhearted mentioning her nephew while Dulcinea smiles at her like she likee the sound of Judy's description on this mouse.

"I wonder if Mister Big has any involvement in any of this," says a worried Judy. Dulcinea takes a close look at the file, and her high sensitive Tulpa sense detected something.

"Judy, I sense this Tundratown place could be the key to help us stop whatever danger Zootopia is facing," says Dulcinea, closing her eyes to focus on this place which made Judy feel amazed about her friend's abilities.

"It could be our best shot at it, Dulcinea. Why don't we pay Mister Big a little visit and maybe he could tell us more than we know about this dead polar," a brave and energetic Judy said and Dulcinea feels like Judy maybe onto something, and she smiles at the idea.

"Maybe you are right, Judy. As your sweet and humble follower, lead the way, Judy," says the smiling and joyful Dulcinea as Judy puts on her game face on, ready for the journey ahead.

"Right there with you, Dulcinea," says Hopps, as they both get out of the office and hop on Judy's van outside.

Once outside, Judy started packing her stuff in the back seat of her van, including her stun gun. Dulcinea was feeling unusual, just thinking about something and swinging side to side with her lilac dress for little to no reason. Judy sees this and decides to get closer to her.

"Is something wrong, Dulcinea?" she says, holding her by her back as Dulcinea looks at her with a bit of a sad look on her face and her ears dropping g down, showing that something is happening in her mind.

"Is just that, I never had an adventure without Jose and Puss. Yes, I used to watch Puss had his adventures, but ever since I started to join on his adventures long ago, it just feels like different," Dulcinea expressed her feelings with so much truth to it, it made Judy dropped her ears off in order for her to share her friend's feelings.

"You know, Dulcinea? I had times where I was feeling the same way as you are because I never had my family on my side in my daily work. Like a little bunny, they've always been there for me from the good and bad to my ups and downs. Nowadays, they call me every day to see if I'm okay, and always share our daily journeys. Even though I miss them, they will always be there supporting me in here," Judy said as she explains something to a sad Dulcinea, as she points at Dulcinea's heart with her right finger, which made Dulcinea starting to feel a bit upbeat.

"The point is, no matter where we go, our loved ones will always be in our hearts guiding us." Judy Hopps said.

"Wow, Judy. Thank you for helping me and understanding my feelings, it really means a lot," says a now happily Dulcinea as she went in and gave Judy Hopps a huge hug, grateful that her new friend can understand her and talk to her like Dulcinea would do when she gives advice to her friends.

"Anything for a friend," Judy smiles as both ladies continue to hug each other, and most importantly, they are starting to bond each other even further. Both Judy and Dulcinea hop in the van were Judy starts the engines of the vehicle with her keys and off they went to go to Tundratown after hours of doing lame paperwork.

"We will be there in an hour. In the mean, why don't you see the wonders my town has to offer, Dulcinea?" Judy gladly recommends her friend, Dulcinea, as she shook her head down and said yes. But bad luck struck them hard yet again.

They caught up in horrible traffic, which was made due to some platypuses were working on fixing some holes in the streets, that they closed the street they were supposed to go to. One of the workers told them the bad news and both Judy and Dulcinea groans in shock and embarrassment as they needed to wait again in order to go ahead and try to complete their mission.

"Stupid traffic." Judy Hopps says in utter boredom. Dulcinea feels the same way Judy's feeling. The frustration, the agony, and unfortunate that they are going through them now made them so desperate they could do anything to kill this boredom.

For the next four hours, they just stood there, waiting to get in front in free to turn the direct route towards Tundratown. The women in the van played some music to kill their bad time. Judy even askes Dulcinea to hop off the van and get some donuts, which she did very quickly, that even Judy was amazed by her ability to get stuff in a short period of time. While eating donuts and drinking some carrot juice, they were thinking about the mission, their friends, and the people who are facing danger and how important it is for them to succeed in their mission.

Finally, when the sun started to fade away, they have reached the route of Tundratown and on their way to Mister Big's house. The girls were highly celebrating in utter relief, signing Hallelujah to show their desperation finally being erased.

Their journey to the house was a one hour trip. Dulcinea was touching her stomach, feeling full due to the number of donuts she ate, as well as resting her eyes. After all, she did spend almost six waiting for the traffic to end.

Nightall, Judy and Dulcinea finally arrived at the far reaches of Tundratown, where Mister Big lives. Judy decided to park the van near an abandoned subway station and grabbed her stun gun and files from the backseat, she and Dulcinea then hop off the vehicle, which allowed them to walk and had some nice conversations about their pasts for ten minutes.

The two gals finally arrived at Mister Big's house. The girls made it to the black gate, where one polar bear asked who they were, and as soon as Judy said her name as well as Dulcinea, the bear happily opens the gate and both of them start walking through the door and inside the house.

"Dulcinea." Judy Hopps says.

"Yes, Judy?" Dulcinea responds.

"Since you're still unfamiliar with this world, let me do the talking. If he ever talks to you, try to talk to him in your good way, okay?"

"Sure, Judy. You can count on me."

"Thanks, partner."

"De nada, haha."

The girls had a nice conversation to talk about their approach when they meet Mister Big.

Once inside his room, a bear comes around as two more came in, all from the shortest to be biggest. The biggest open his paws, revealing Mister Big, who is happy to see Judy again.

"Ah, Judy. Is been such a long time," the old mouse says, raising his right arms up as Judy happily comes in and kisses his ring as a token of gratitude, while Dulcinea watches on with a smile.

"Always a pleasure meeting you, sir," a very joyful Judy says, while a curious Big sees Dulcinea.

"And, um... who is this mysterious creature you have brought us with?" Mister Big politely asks.

"Oh, hi. My name is Dulcinea," she says as she walks towards Big and Judy. Dulcinea kneels before Mister Big and offers him his finger out of respected. Amazed by Dulcinea's kindness, he hands her his fingers and Dulcinea kissed it. Mister Big was happy by Dulcinea and her kind personality.

"Mister Big, sir. I would want to know if you have any knowledge about who this is," says a polite Judy, handing him the file in which one of Big's polar bears sees it for him. The bear was stunned as he gives it to Big for the mouse to see a look at it, only to find nothing but shock.

"This picture, my children, is one of my personal driver's friend that went missing for a while now. How unfortunate we found him now, dead to us all," a sad Big said it as his voice was poetic, so Godfather-like, that it turned even the saddest moments into a moment of silence, while one of the bears softly cries over the death of one of its kind, and Dulcinea and Judy share their pain, holding its paw.

"The files said he was found dead five days ago," Judy explains what happened, from what the files gathered.

"But, what happened to him?" Dulcinea asks.

"Let me explain, child. A week ago, our driver, Drago, was driving my daughter and her child to Little Rodentia, which she then got to her house. He called me to tell me that he sent her here and decided to come along this place at night and he was bringing a friend of his, which name was Stoick. Only Stoick made there, and he told me the bad news. A bounty hunter attacked them with a sniper, killing Drago in the process and the car crashed. Stoick made it out okay and escapee before this hunter found him," Mister Big said, telling half the story which made Dulcinea gasped in horror.

"What happened next?" Judy asked, afraid to know what's next.

"Stoick made it here a few days ago. He was hungry and thirsty, and scared. We provided him with the necessary help we could gather for him. As he explained to me what happened, I immediately called my daughter to stay home until this problem was solved. Stoick left us after he packed some things up to go to his house at Sahara Square, only for us to find out that he didn't respond to our calls and went missing, until now."

Mister Big's words tell the whole story. The White Devil is behind all of this, and Dulcinea and Judy horrified for both Drago and Stoick's deaths, were very convinced that it wasn't a mob hitting them.

"Big, sir. Um, do you happen to know the name of this bounty hunter that killed both Drago and Stoick?" Dulcinea asks, while Judy was smiling, as in Dulcinea might be up to something that made her interested in her idea.

"Um, Stoick did tell me the name of the hunter. He said to me that he strikes at night, and hunts anyone that is a threat to the crime lords you two are fighting against. He also heard a rumor, from friends unknown, that this hunter killed every single predator that was infected by the virus that Bellwether have infected Zootopia with two years ago."

"Yes, I've seen the files back when it first started. I thought Nick and I captured the real killer, but turns out he was afraid and innocent, and as soon we grabbed its paw, someone shot him in the head from afar. It was the first time Ricky came to us, as he saved us from this now known hunter. The White Devil's number one hitman. Sorry to interrupt, Big."

Both Big and a saddened but serious Judy shared their knowledge of this hunter, while Dulcinea and takes this hunter serious like someone that poses a threat to anyone in Zootopia.

"And what else do you know about him?" Dulcinea says.

"We don't know nothing about him. From what we heard of, it does not speak or show its face. His past life is unknown. Size is also unknown. They also called this mysterious persona the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Even some animals from afar have stated that we should never engage this hunter. And that your only chance to leave its presence alive is to hide and pray it does not find you."

"They call him the Black Fury, and some close to me have said that he was responsible, along with the White Devil, for the death of a kingdom unheard off, along with its queen and some personal guards called the Three Diablos," Mister Big's words actually intimidated Judy, but Dulcinea looked serious, not fazed by this hunter's presence at all, and once Judy saw that sparked at Dulcinea, she had a feeling that everything will be alright. But hearing his last words made Dulcinea snapped. He heart beating rapidly, her ears dropped at this shocking development, as in she remembers the name Three Diablos. Judy saw the conflict in Dulcinea's heart that she feared the worst.

"The Three Diablos!?" her voice now turned desperate and scared, as she is starting to put the puces together. The files of dead predators, the massacres behind it, White Devil, crimes in all over Zootopia, the Three Diablos death thanks to the Devil and Black Fury. It only meant one thing as that voice inside her head thought it was a trap, her heart screamed a different word: Puss.

"Thank you, Senior Big. I must be going now," says Dulcinea in a very half emotional half serious tone, which made Mister Big curious and worried, same as Judy.

"Where are you going, my child? Don't tell me you're going after some urban legend. For your own good, don't risk your life finding him," says Mister Big, giving Dulcinea a chance to rethink this as she paused her paws touching the door, breathing heavily in order to try and stay calm.

"Thank you for everything sir, but if my past is coming back to haunt me, knowing the past means I have to face the danger in order to prevent one from my friend," she says as she slams the door and walks away from the house. Stunned, Judy tells Big to leave Zootopia as soon as possible and take his daughter and his granddaughter with him. Mister Big holds Judy's paws and tells her that be careful, which she nodded shes and hurries to leave the house and pursue Dulcinea.

Dulcinea took big stomps as she transforms herself from her lilac dress to her Tulpa suit, while Judy was amazed by the transformation for a moment until she returned her focus into catching up with Dulcinea at the abandoned subway station.

"Dulcinea, wait!" she says. Dulcinea stops at the first voice of Judy, as Hopps catches up to her and breathes softly and calmed.

"Please, Dulcinea. You need to think this through before you make a decision you might regret," Hopps said, giving Dulcinea the friend's advice play. But Dulcinea feels so desperate for nit just herself, but to Puss so much, she wants her to tell her that is a trap set up by White Devil, but judging on how worried Judy looked at her, Hopps probably knows Dulcinea's feelings.

"Judy, I need to do this," she says so emotionally, just simple words.

"I know, Dulcinea. I know. Nick is also in danger because of the Devil's trap for Puss. Just let me help you take this Black Fury hunter together," a very wise Judy said. She did not wanted to stop Dulcinea or argue with her about her reckless plan, she just wanted to fight this hunter alongside her, and it made Dulcinea smile for a bit.

"Thank you, Judy," she says, as Hopps nodded yes.

Suddenly, the lights of the subway turn off as Judy and Dulcinea got together on each other's back, as one loads her stun gun and the other draws one of her swords.

"Be careful!" both girls said to each other, as the pressure intensifies.

Then, a figure in black armor and black mask cane in front of Judy. It was the Black Fury, and its size was the same as Dulcinea and Judy's. She desperately tries to shoot her gun, but it no effects to it, which later grabs Judy, attacks Dulcinea from behind and throws her through the van and falls unconscious.

"Judy!" Dulcinea screams as she gets up and confronts Black Fury. The hunter draws its sword and the two of them clashed their swords. They repelled each other's attacks with great speed and precision. The two of them clashed in a standoff, as both warriors looked at each other dead in the eyes as neither one or the other are starting to get momentum in this war.

"Who are you!?" a furious Dulcinea says as the Black Fury smirks, which made her stunned.

"They may call me Black Fury, but the Devil calls me the Tulpa Destroyer," it says, as Dulcinea was beyond shook by its words, she was actually starting to lose the standoff. The Destroyer swings its sword in an effort to drop Dulcinea's sword. She notices this, makes a certain adjustment, and spin her sword and the Black Fury's out of their paws. Dulcinea draws her other sword, but the Black Fury kicks it out of her paws, and both fighters moved out of each other as they set up their fighting stance.

The Black Fury comes at her with various combinations of kicks and punches, but she dodges them up. She dodged a punch, leaving the hunter open for Dulcinea to connect on some punches on the body and chest area, and kicks to the side of the head.

Dulcinea then grabs the bounty hunter by its arms ina shoulder boulder a delivers a fisherman's shoulder tackle, or an Attitude Adjustment, dropping him to the floor. Dulcinea tries to make a hold that could bend its arm, but it counters, spins her around using her arms, and delivers a knee strike to the head, which made her stunned and wobbly from head to shoulders to knees to toes.

The Black Fury started to deliver hooks, jabs, and uppercuts to her chest and head without showing any defense from her. Dulcinea finally puts her hands up to defend its attacks, but the self-acclaimed Tulpa Destroyer grabs her by her back and delivers knee strikes to her chest and then her head, making her going in pain as she falls down. Seeing her weak on the floor, the Destroyer grabs her, sees a train coming and throws her on the train, as Dulcinea broke through the glasses of the train as animals who were onboard gasped in shock.

Dulcinea screams in pain as she struggles to get up, with many slashes and scratches go through her arms due to those glass windows she crashed. The Black Fury walks towards a struggling Dulcinea. It grabs her by her legs and performs an ankle lock on her. Dulcinea screams as her right leg and her ankle was being squashed hard by the bending and strength of this hunter. The hunter then uses gets its legs to sit down and trapped her legs and Dulcinea's pain increased even more.

"Dulcinea!" Judy finally regains conscious and sees Dulcinea being hammered by the hunter. The hunter draws out a small dagger in an attempt to stick it on Dulcinea's chest, which is wide open for a clean kill. Judy uses her stun gun and hits the dagger, just before the Black Fury stabbed her friend's back. Dulcinea holds her leg and ankle in pain as Judy is all alone facing this hunter, who walks towards her.

The Destroyer raises its fists, ready to go while it sees Judy doing the same, while Judy, who has used the only dart on her stun gun, throws it at the hunter. Got surprised by it, Judy uses it to her advantage to deliver kicks and punches to its body and head with incredible speed and hit power.

The Black Fury tries to fight back, but Judy Hopps was to fast for it to hit as she continues to inflict more damage to this villainous slave if the White Devil. Judy tries for a spinning heel kick, but it grabs her legs and slammed her back in forth four times on the floor before it throws her away on the fifth try.

Judy tries to get up but fail to do so. The Black Fury grabs its sword that was on the ground and jumps to kill a defenseless Hopps. He swings its sword, only to find it blocked as Judy closed her eyes. Once she opens them, she was still alive and shocked at what she's seeing.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, bitch!?" an angry Black Fury talked again, this time in frustration, while Judy just stood there shocked by the save she received.

"Ha, funny. Your boss always say that to me!" a high tone and serious Dulcinea, with her eyes, now turned white and her sword showing lighting chips, said it as she flips the Destroyer's sword and delivered a powerful thunder strike with her sword that made it crash through a wall and falls on one knee.

"Need some help?" Dulcinea said, opening her paws to offer Judy to get up, which she accepts. The Black Fury got up and wasted no time to march towards the White Tulpa.

Dulcinea marched as well as Judy tries to look around for something to help her friend as both gladiators continued to fight with their swords clanging back in forth with such power and strength. Dulcinea manages to overpower its sword by simply using her sword to knock it of its position, kicks it in its chest, and when he tried to deliver a punch, Dulcinea dodges it as she threw her sword up, she uppercuts him that sent him flying high, she jumps and delivers powerful white thunder punches to its body, and grabs her sword to deliver a powerful blue beam and sent him crashing to the floor.

In pain but not out, the hunter quickly recovers and tries to deliver Dulcinea, who is still in mid-air, a gunshot to her chest, only to find Judy to block the bullet with the trash can that she used as a shield, as Dulcinea rolls down once she got on the ground and delivers a superkick to its head, making it fall on one knee. Judy then uses this trash can to hit it good in the head as he's starting to lose consciousness.

The bounty hunter desperately tries to hit her, but she dodges it. She throws the can at Dulcinea and she hits with it. Judy and Dulcinea went back in forth with the can, but they also were hitting the hunter with everything they got, hitting kicks and punches to its head while dodging the hunter's desperate attacks. The Black Fury's armor and mask were starting to break. It goes for a hit on Dulcinea, but she dodges it and sees one of her swords and passes it to Judy with her quick feet like a soccer pass.

"Judy!" she yells to her to go for the sword she just kicked, while Judy grabs it and it activated the blue beam of its sword and she and Dulcinea with her white lighting beam hit the Black Fury so hard that it sent him flying and crashing through another train, same as Dulcinea suffered from before.

Now it's the Tulpa Destroyer's turn on the ropes as Dulcinea and Judy draw their sword behind his neck.

"In the name of the ZPD, you are under arrest." Judy Hopps says.

"Surrender, and tells us what we want, and we will spare you, which is more than you deserve," Dulcinea responds, while the hunter takes out a golden flyer, and then he raises its hands up. A curious Judy drops on one knee and sees the flyer, as it puts a smirk on its masked face.

The hunter draws out a powerful wave grenade out of his mechanic wrist pocket that made Dulcinea and Judy jumped off their position and crashes to the floor, while Judy hit a walk while holding onto the flyer tight but falls unconscious again.

The Black Fury walks towards a grunting in pain Dulcinea, who won't go down and started to throw punches, but he easily dodges those sloppy attacks and hits her in the head three times with various punches. Dulcinea gets up and goes for a kick, but it grabs her left leg, uses its arms to grab her body and elevates her other leg underneath his neck, and delivers a powerful powerbomb through a table nearby.

A weak Dulcinea, in pain and agony, stretches her shoulders and opens her paws to get her sword, but the Tulpa Destroyer kicks her sword out of her way, far beyond her reach. The Black Fury draws its right claws from its metal gloves and spikes it on Dulcinea's right shoulder, as she screams and cries in pain far beyond her understanding, while her eyes were turning white and blue rapidly as if she is losing not only the will to fight but the will to live. The hunter then uses its left paw to choke her as she tries to hit its arm, but it didn't do an effect to it.

"I thought you were more of a challenge. Guess not." The Black Fury says.

Judy tries to get up and help Dulcinea, but she doesn't have the willpower to do it, leaving a weak and defenseless Dulcinea all alone, while the Black Fury uses its magnetic pulse to call out Dulcinea's two swords as it both clashed onto each other, merged together, and transformed into Dulcinea's Goodsword.

As he was about to kill her with her own ultra-powerful weapon, the hunter sees the last train of the subway going away and he looked suspicious about it. It then saw the shadow of a figure lurking in, arriving at the hunter dropped a weak Dulcinea to the ground while she desperately gasps for air and looks at the dark figure with a soft smile.

The Black Fury throws the Goodsword at the dark figure, and it moves away and grabs it. The hunter gets his sword and dagger that with a flick of a button down the dagger's lowest point it turned into another sword, while the being steps into the shadows and reveal a serious and pissed off Jose.

Jose checks on Dulcinea, while she holds his hands and coughs, as Jose sees the bruises she took, as well as Dulcinea, bleeding a bit.

Jose swipes her cheeks with his hand as he stares at the hunter and marches in to face him.

Dulcinea was crying and she's begging her soul and spirit to help her get up, knowing that she does not want to quit, and either let the pain and suffering from her enemy get the better of her. With one final push, her fists igniting white lighting and her eyes slowly turning white as she is slowly fighting through the pain to get up.

Both warriors clashed their swords with power and incredible balance of speed and awareness. Jose drops both his sword and its opponent's as he goes for various thunder punches that hit the mark. Weak, the hunter still went after Jose, but he summons and merged with both his swords as it transformed into his newly obtained thunder axe, and used his lighting powers to strike at the hunter hard.

The hunter draws its gun without Jose knowing and tries to shot him, but Judy, as a last resort of energy she had, throws a rock at its mask and breaks it, leaving him with scars and its right eye removed while he dropped its gun, revealing that the Black Fury is a male black fox.

"What is your plan!?" Jose yells at the fox.

"Simple, kill you all like I kill those little kittens along with my leader, haha! At least Perla was the most delicious blood I've tasted," a sickening Black Fury confessed his wrongdoing, while he rapidly marches on Jose with its sword, but surprisingly, with all instinct, Dulcinea kicks the sword out of his way and furiously attacks him with punches and kicks so powerful that she has ever reached before.

The hunter tries to hit her, but she dodges it and delivers him a pounding of combos with her white lighting fists as her eyes now turned white, while Jose helps her out, as both friends continue to beat him up. And finally, he goes down and it took a long time for him to get up.

"Fuck you! I will kill everyone!" an angry Black Fury says as he wants to gives his last energy he has left at firing ten knives he had on his pocket the whole time at Dulcinea.

Jose gets in the way to protect her but a gunshot hit the fox in the chest before he could throw the knives.

Feeling hurt and motionless, he looks far behind Jose and Dulcinea as they did the same, and they see Judy Hopps, with the strength she gather from her heart, saving Dulcinea, and being the one that shot him.

The Black Fury and so-called Tulpa Destroyer falls to the ground as he dies, while Judy slowly walks towards her friends, and a relieved and fatigued Dulcinea falls down only for Jose to grab her. He sits down and lets her rest on his shoulders.

"Jose, We need to get Puss," says a hurting Judy, as Jose nodded yes.

"Got a call from Gabriel. Puss, Nick and Rocket are okay and they are home," a calmed Jose said as Judy was relieved by the news. She grabs her weapons, as well as Dulcinea's sword, and takes it to Jose's car.

"Wait, Jose. Isn't that Flash's car?" said a tired and disbelieved Judy.

"Well, I was desperate by the discovery I've made I need to get to you two fast before it was late. Which I did, thank God. So yeah, Judy, arrest me later," Jose confessed Judy for his wrong action, even though it was for good intentions.

Judy let it slide as she puts her weapons in the trunk of the car, while Jose opened the back door for Judy to hop on. Jose then puts a sleepy Dulcinea in the passenger's seat as he starts the engines and drives, on his road back home with his rescued friends. Judy decides to sleep for the road as she was dead tired after her fight, same goes to Dulcinea.

"Got. To. Help. Puss..." says Dulcinea, softly talking to herself out of desperation as if bad dreams want to bother her. Jose scratches her head and she's starting to sleep well after all the torture and hellfire she went through.

"I'm here, Dulcinea. We're all here," Jose said, in his and Puss' place, touching her heart as its touch made the heart heal itself from the fears and horrors the Three Diablos's death she discovered because he knows it by Dulcinea's response to when the Black Fury confessed it.

Jose now drives normally heading home, where his toughest choice awaits him, and he is ready to face the effects and consequences of his actions and decision. Question is, will his best friend will do the same?


	8. A light in the darkest hour

Puss in Boots, Nick Wilde, Rocket Raccoon, and Gabriel, were all sitting around back at Puss' big apartment. Nick came over because his house was destroyed last night in their assault. Most of them were drinking some water, while Puss was drinking his usual favorite: leche. Everybody was judging their thoughts, thinking about the White Devil's group of criminals, but they were also worried about Judy and Dulcinea. They haven't heard from them, and Jose ever since Gabriel gave Puss, Rocket, and Nick the news.

"This is taking too long. I am going to find them," says Puss, as his so desperate to hear something from Jose and Dulcinea that he doesn't want to wait till they all get home.

"I'm right with you," says Nick as he agrees with Puss, while he also is worried sick for his best friend Judy.

"We need to wait. Trust me, my brother never lets anyone down, and he never breaks a promise," Gabriel said with such confidence that it made both Nick and Puss slow their brakes and believed in Gabriel's every word.

"Gabriel's right. I don't fully know him, but Jose seems to be one tough son of a bitch. If anyone has a chance to make it in time and rescue your best friends, it's him," says a very trustful Rocket, believing in Jose while the others simply smiled at his enthusiasm and believed in him.

Moments later, someone was knocking the front door, as the group of friends all got up so fast, desperate for knowing if the ones knocking the door are Jose, Judy Hopps, and Dulcinea.

"Puss, Rocket, Gabriel. Open the door."

"Nick. It's me, Judy. Open up."

Two cheerful Judy Hopps and Jose Arroyo said as their voices calmed everyone down. All except Puss, who noticed that he didn't hear Dulcinea's beautiful voice, and he feared that something happened to her.

"Puss. Open up," The sweet and soft voice of Dulcinea was enough for Puss to be relieved and also very protective as he noticed that she felt hurt trying to talk to him. He opens the door and everyone were cautious and stunned at Judy and Dulcinea, who were both damaged in which Dulcinea suffer worst than her rabbit friend, who was standing on two feet walking while Jose carried Dulcinea.

"What the hell happened to you guys? Especially you girls?" says a worried Gabriel as Jose moves around them and puts Dulcinea on a couch to rest, and Judy sat on another couch. Puss and Nick went to their respective best friends and used their paws to soften them and make them comfortable, while Jose just went to the refrigerator and grabbed a glass of soda and drinks it slowly.

"Well, Gaby. A bounty hunter called the Black Fury who was pretty close to the White Devil tried to kill Judy and Dulcinea. They fought and held their own against the black Fix. Eventually, I came on time and managed to help them beat this monster," Jose says while explaining it in an enthusiastic way, which made everyone in the room confuser that he doesn't see the bad side of what he just went through.

"And the bounty hunter? Where is he?" said Wilde, taking precautions to protect Judy if he comes back.

"Dead. Judy shot him while he was about to throw some knives at Dulcinea and me," Jose answers as Nick and Puss were surprised by what they heard, while Rocket and Gabriel walked by Jose and clapped his back for being true to his word about he was going to save his friends.

"Wow, really?" says Nick, as his voice showed that his feelings were mixed into congratulating Judy for protecting them and shocked that she had to go through there in order to stop the Black Fury. Eventually, Nick gives Judy, whose ears were dropped down as se wasn't in a happy mood, a hug that made her heart filled with a bit of joy after everything she went through. Puss puts his paws on her paws as a token of gratitude for saving his mate.

"Gracias, sweet rabbit of good." Puss in Boots says.

"You're welcome," Judy responds as both of them shared their gratitude towards one another, while Dulcinea moves her head and once she saw them being happy, it made her bruises look like something she can ignore as long as she sees her friends happy.

"Not being a buzzkill here, but did you found anything that can help us learn more about this mission, or you two did nothing but wasting your time fighting some random hunter jackass till the death," Rocket said, ruining the happy moment everyone was starting to get, which made hem instantly get down to business. Gabriel and Jose rolled their eyes in embarrassment that Rocket really went there to spoil the fun.

"Um, yeah," a calmed Judy said. She takes out the flyer the Black Fury gave her during their fight out of her back pocket, while everyone, with Puss helping Dulcinea slowly, got around to read the letters on the flyer.

"Grand gala talent show. Filled with music, activities, and so much fun. It will. all be for charity. See you there. love: Mayor Piglette." Judy Hopps reads the flyer while everyone was unimpressed by this activity.

"It's rigged. This stupidity crap will be crawled with guards, and if we dare to compete in this thing, you can expect they will screw us into making us sing our worst preference of song," Jose felt unconvinced by this as Gabriel and Rocket agreed.

"But, what choice do we have? Capturing her could be our only shot at finding the White Devil and stop this once and for all. Nick, Rocket, I saw the video, and we can all agree on she is the trusty sidekick of the White Devil," says Puss. Everyone was convinced by Puss' perspective of this activity and they all wanted to have the best course of action possible. But Jose didn't say a word. He looked at Puss very strangely, like his emotions are eating his heart up to an extent that it could very much kill Puss than himself.

"Puss is right, guys. This may be our only shot, even if the odds aren't in our favor. So, I believe in Puss. I think we should all go," says Dulcinea as she slowly started to get up from her couch, which made them sense a spark in her, that no-quit attitude that she has, that immediately were inspired by it, especially Nick and Judy.

"So, are we all in?" Jose asks. All of them looked at each other and they all said yes.

"Okay, then. We need some clothes to get in, some invitation cards, and a plan."

"I'm going to head back to the ZPD and tell Bogo of our plan, Jose. We need everyone to be on deck and aware of our status."

"Right, Judy."

"I am going with her. In there, I can make a call to the Mayor and gives the invites. She trusts in me, which helps us our chances to get these invites."

"Okay, Nick. Just be careful."

"And brother, Rocket and I are going to get some clothes for the event, while you, Dulcinea, and Puss go out and work on a plan or go out and talked about it while eating something."

"Will do, Gabriel. Okay then, good luck."

Everyone talked about their plans as they were excited to go out and do all their respective assignments. Especially Puss, who was beyond excited to once again have an adventure with Jose and Dulcinea, but Jose looked at Puss very sad but he did his best to hide his emotions towards him, in which Dulcinea noticed.

As everyone walked by the door and leave, Pus was drinking his last glass of leche and grab his hat as he's ready to go.

"Well, mis amigos. It is time to make a plan," says Puss, with so much joy and excitement in his eyes as he walked towards the door. Suddenly, Jose closes the door with his eyes closed, full of regret, as if he doesn't want to do it but deep inside his heart, he has too.

"Jose, what is wrong? Why are you feeling so sad and not letting me walk through the door?" a very mysterious Puss asked his friend.

"Puss, I want to talk to you about something very important. Can we talk alone on the couch?" Jose deeply said while Puss grew more and more suspicious about this. He thought to himself why alone, and why Dulcinea is not in the discussion according to Jose.

"Jose, should we not have Dulcinea in our conversation?" he says.

"Puss. It would be better for me if I was the one saying this to you, instead of her. I... She knows about it, but I told her I want to tell you this. So, please, I beg you, don't blame what I'm about to say to her. Blame it on me," Jose answers. Puss, despite growing even more concerned about this than he normally is, decided to agree on Jose's terms as both friends walked and sit on the couch.

Dulcinea without them knowing them, hide on her room and used her ears to listen to the whole conversation. Her heart was feeling sad, and it's because she wanted to tell Puss about the truth, but Jose told her back at their road back home that he wanted him to tell him because it was his fault that he saw those, and he should be the one to say it. Dulcinea, despite not agreeing with him, knows deep down that he's right and he should talk to Puss like a true friend that he is.

"Jose, tell me what is wrong with you?" says Puss, wanting to help Jose to cure whatever is inside his head. Jose took a deep breath as he wants to tell his thoughts to Puss as much control his emotions he can have as possible.

"Puss, do you remember the time you told me... about your adventure with those kittens that were used to be bad and later became some royal guards and they looked at you as heir adoptive father? What was their name, um?" Jose started to tell Puss his story as controlled as he could. Puss was very odd about Jose's question but instead of laughing like his ego normally does, he decided to play this out as humble as possible in order to understand Jose's problem.

"Si, Jose. Their names are Perla, Gonzalo, and Sir Timoteo Montenegro III, or Timmy for short, hehe. Why do their names are important to you all of a sudden?" says Puss, very cautious of what an emotional Jose is going to say next.

"On my parking duty assignment, I pursuit a group of thugs to an old and abandoned house, even though it looked like a basement to me. They attacked me from behind but wasn't enough to beat me. Once I took down the thugs and their leader, I saw some pictures, and..." Jose explains, but he started to hesitate his words as his fears of breaking Puss' heart were starting to eat his mind.

"Yes, Jose?" Puss said as his worries for his friend are starting to hit his emotional side.

"I saw some pictures of some kingdom and the queen, along with her people and guards, were killed. They all had blood everywhere, and claw marks."

"Jose? You don't mean?"

"Puss... I think the White Devil killed them, along with the bounty hunter we've encountered. But..." Jose said as Puss suddenly changed emotions. He started to lay some tears, and those were out of fear for his adoptive kittens.

"Please, Jose... tell me that you are lying," said Puss, not believing a word Jose is saying as his heart was being broken piece by piece. Jose closed his eyes, blocking any attempt of crying but his heart was like a beast trying to get out of its cage.

"Puss, your kittens... they died too," Jose somehow found the strength to tell this sad revelation, which instantly broke Puss', big heart. His tears were being shown, his mind and heart don't want to believe him as he refuses to accept this shocking truth.

"No... This is not true. Lies! This is all the White Devil and her plans to trick your mind, Jose. There is no way in this world and universe that those beautiful kittens were apart of this monstrosity and heartless incident."

Puss' words were broken down as his mind and thoughts were filled with so much denial and devastated that he couldn't finish some of his words. Puss' mental state made Jose immediately regret he ever wanted to say this to him early and to his face, but he knew it was for both their sakes.

As evidence to back up his words, he gives his phone to Puss. Puss takes a look at it and it shows the photos Jose saw. With each picture he saw, his eyes were devastated, his heart pounded as fast as a train because he could not take any of these. Once the picture saw his kittens, lying on the ground, blood everywhere, and the killer's claw marks and sword wounds made Puss' spirit completely broken.

"No. No, no, no, no! This is not true! Why! Why!" Puss emotions took a very low blow as he was crying so much. He got up and punch a very forgiving Jose in the chest multiple times, which Jose did not feel a thing and didn't care for Puss punching him because he wanted Puss to take his frustration, his pain, and his suffering on him.

Puss did not wanted to say a word to his friend, so he decided to push him and run towards the door, and he closed the door as he slammed it hard, further showing the despair and sadness he is feeling right now. He ran away from the house, making everyone hear his loud cries but they did not do anything or were bothered by it.

Jose finally drops some tears after closing his emotions after a long period of time. Dulcinea, finally leaving her room after she heard the whole thing, was devastated by both friend's hardest moments that she went to Jose and gives him a hug.

"What have I done?" he said, deeply feeling guilty for Puss' suffering as Dulcinea took Jose by his head as she wiped some of his tears. She can totally see Jose made a mistake, as his body language was proof of that, and Jose was feeling that way too and continues to cry over what happened.

"A true and honest friend," she said proudly as Jose opened his eyes and hugged her, making his heart a little bit better.

"When mistakes are made by you, admitting is what to do," Dulcinea quotes him with her rhymes she easily can memorize from her book, as he was deeply grateful to receive it. He then thinks about his friend Puss, and how much help he needs right now.

Jose looked behind him and his intentions were to talk to Puss. Dulcinea notices it and touches Jose's right shoulder as he looks at her.

"I'll go," she said, offering her to talk to Puss. Jose, knowing that Puss would listen to her than to him, decides to let her go and see him.

"Thank you," Dulcinea says.

She goes and opens the door, while she takes one last look at a thoughtful Jose, who was putting his head down with both his hands tied together to think and reflect on what happened. Dulcinea closes the door to leave Jose alone, while she breathes to prepare to talk and help Puss get through the pain he is suffering now.

Puss was sitting at the edge of the balcony and he was in pain, both mentally and emotionally. He was crying at the loss of his adoptive kittens. He still cannot believe something this heartless could have happened to them. Puss emotions were full of pain, suffering, sadness, and he also felt anger and a sense of vengeance, as if he wants to make the White Devil pay for what she did to him, confirming it that he knows who is this mysterious villain.

Puss continued crying as Dulcinea sees him just sitting there still suffering by the news Jose gave him. She felt his pain by just seeing him, while her heartfelt a whole lot of sadness with the love of her life is like this, this devastated.

"Puss?" she says, while she takes small steps on her way to see Puss. Puss sees her but doesn't say a word like he wants to be kept alone, but his heart tells him that she will stay with him as if his heart is connected to him. She eventually sits beside her devastated friend but he doesn't want to see her this broken. He thought that she would never understand him right now.

"Puss? Do you want to say a word with me? Anything? We don't need to talk about what happened, just... just want to have to talk with you, that's all," She says, while Puss sniffs and wipes a couple of his tears off. Hearing Dulcinea's soft and worry voice made Puss open his eyes a little bit and sees a friend like Dulcinea only wants to help fill that void and emptiness his heart is at these terribly sad times for him.

"Dulcinea... I do not know what to do! All my life, my sworn duty was to help the orphans, as well as helping out a lady like you and always seek adventures. F... Finding those kittens back then, and teaching them what I have known and more, it made life before meeting the beautiful cat sitting next to me a little bit easier because how tough it was to live the life of a nomad."

"And, losing the children I so deeply adopted and help them construct a better life for those beautiful cats of angels... I feel like my life cannot go on. I feel like I want to take out all my emotions and kill the White Devil, no... I want to kill Darth Dulcinea for what she did to them! But at the same time, it is breaking me apart! My thirst for vengeance and my morals are messing with my head so much, that I do not know what to do. Dulcinea, I am dying inside! I do not deserve this pain, and neither are my kittens!"

Puss confesses his emotions, his sudden quest for vengeance, his feelings to those sweet kittens she will never get to see them, but she knows that they played a huge role in Puss' good side of his life, and his struggles to maintain his hero traits and killing this White Devil, Darth Dulcinea, whatever name she's using.

Puss' voice breaks and crying made Dulcinea feel bad for him, as she holds her heart with her paws, thinking her way on how to help someone who has lost a huge piece of himself. Puss the uses his hat to cry and scream, letting all his emotions out. Dulcinea then hugs him as she cries with him.

Watching Dulcinea cry because his mental breakdowns and pain for the Three Diablos, made Puss realize that she deeply cares for him, even if she doesn't know them. It did not matter for her, because she doesn't want to see her friend suffering because of this, which made Puss' heart feel suddenly lifted, like her emotions and token of love was enough to start his cure.

"Puss... You didn't do anything wrong to these kittens. You did all you could to raise them, change them, and you took them on a better path, and most importantly, they showed you the meanings of a true parent. It wasn't your fault this happened. And killing my evil twin won't bring them back or help you feel better. Trust me I know," she says, as her words were breaking cause of her emotions were so high she needed to breathe, while she looks at Puss with a sad look on her face. Puss was wondering why she meant about that she has been there before.

" What do you know about this, Dulcinea?" Puss asked generously, while still feeling a bit of pain inside, which she understands his difficulty to speak so freely.

"Well, when Jose died back in my birthplace, I wanted to kill her the next time I laid eyes on her. Puss, you were the reason why I stopped thinking about it. If it wasn't for your words and how you look at me as an inspiration to your life, I would have likely killed her without motives, without reason, and it would have not made me better." She says

"But, learning about what happened, made me realize that is my fault..." Dulcinea started to feel emotional inside her heart, while Puss looks at her with so much confusion.

"Why is my kitten's death your fault, Dulcinea?"

"Because... Because I spared her in our fight! I didn't had the guts to kill her wh I had the chance, and it almost cost me... it almost cost us saving Jose! And now that I saw and heard about their deaths, I feel like I should have killed her more so than ever! Puss please, don't blame Jose for what he just did, he is a great friend that cares for you. Blame me, because if I knew she would escape prison and come after your loved ones, I would have done things differently!"

Dulcinea's explanation of her actions, her voice breaking at her sentences, and emotionally as broken as Puss trying to take the bullet for Jose if he ever was going to take all his frustrations and suffering on him, made Puss stop crying. He still felt the pain of his kittens but watching his best friend taking the blame for something she didn't saw it coming made he get out of his emotional state, and be a hero she knows, and the kittens knew, he is.

He wipes Dulcinea's tears off, as well as touching her cheeks, while he adds a soft smile as Dulcinea looked at him like she doesn't understand.

"Dulcinea, it was not your fault. You would never kill someone as vile as your evil twin like that because you are the purest of heart, and it was in your right not to kill her when you had the chance. And I know you feel this way to take some of my pain, but do not do this. I would want to see the Dulcinea that is always happy and full of joy. I deeply thank you for caring so much for me in my darkest of moments. And I would not want to take all my pain and suffering on you, and Jose. I am sorry that you two have to share this burden with me, I... I would never be the same if something happens to either of you."

"Dulcinea, I do not know how to be free from this pain! But I also want to save Zootopia. And that is why I will control my emotions and be the best Puss in Boots I will ever be. For myself, for you, and... and for them."

Puss' words were like a damaged hero still finding ways to get back up from a beating as he explains and helps Dulcinea take away her guilt. His words and promise to everyone he loves including his kittens made Dulcinea's heart fill with so much pride and love that she took her guilt away, and Puss' pride and determination in honor of Perla, Gonzalo, and Timmy, made his heart restore back to his old and happily thrilled with adventure self.

They both looked at each other and softly kissed each other in their lips, while each remembering the moments of pain, suffering, and challenges what made them themselves and who they will always be. Noble heroes who deeply care for one another and nothing, not even the deaths of three very important kittens, will ever take that away from Puss in Boots and Dulcinea.

Jose walks by the balcony and sits beside Puss with something bothering in his mind that he wants to express his feelings to Puss. Puss sees and notices Jose was very thoughtful about what happened between the two friends.

"Puss, I... I..." he says as the young man couldn't find the words. He was still feeling guilty for what he did to Puss. Puss hugs his friend very hard as Jose was stunned and confused, while Dulcinea takes her tears off and appreciates Puss' big heart being restored on full display.

"Jose, you did nothing wrong. A lot of my friends, like Humpty, Jack, and many many more, they have always kept secrets from me, which often leads me to be angry at them because we have been together for so much and doing all these wrongdoings behind my back is like a stab on my heart."

"But you are different from them. You are always honest and you are the first to tell me the truth. You and Dulcinea are the trustiest friends I can ever depend upon. I am not angry at you. You did what your heart thought it was right, and I feel sad that my actions and my response to your discovering made you feel sad and guilty about all of this. You were just being honest and did not wanted to wait until someone else tells me that, and that my friend, is what a true hero is. I am proud of what you did, I am sorry for what I did to you, and I am proud to call you my brother."

Puss' words tell the whole story, as he, Dulcinea, and Jose gave each other a group hug. All of them, despite their differences and beliefs on what happened to the kittens and the rest of the kingdom, turned this dreadful, painful, and dark night into one night of meditation, of confessing, and of resolution that their bond was stronger than ever.

"Wants some cookies and leche?" Jose offers, as he was carrying three leches and chocolate cookies all along. He just put it on a table while he talked to Puss. Puss and Dulcinea laughed at his offering, as well as he did.

"Sure, mi amigo." Puss in Boots says.

"Yes, Jose. One leche y cookie for me, please." Dulcinea said.

"You know what, Puss, Dulcinea. There no better feeling than seeing this town at night, with all the lights everywhere with the two best friends in the whole world," Jose proudly says, while Puss in Boots and Dulcinea agree. She holds Puss' left shoulder and sleeps on it as Puss puts his head around hers, while the two lovers and Jose see the beautiful sight of Zootopia from the balcony while eating the cookies with their milk, with open smiles from everyone.

"Though over the wide world you roam, wherever you get stuck is home."


	9. Kingpin and a cat's redemption

The next day*

"So we all know the plan, guys?" Jose says.

"Yes. Me, Judy, you, and Dulcinea will be inside the place to participate in this we-all-know rigged event. We already have our tickets and Bogo gave us the all clear to capture her. After we are done with our mission, she is all yours." Nick Wilde says.

"Okay. Gaby, Rocket?"

"The young man and I will be the snipers hiding on top of the rooftops just a few clicks from City Hall in case we got enemies trying to hit you guys from behind and kick some ass." Rocket said.

"Exactly, Rocket." Gabriel Arroyo said.

"But we have to be careful, Jose. His place will be crawled with White Devil's henchmen. Mayor Piglette will sure be heavily guarded by them, so we need to act swiftly and without drawing any suspicions if we want to capture her." Judy Hopps says.

"Let me and Dulcinea worry about the guards." Jose Arroyo responds.

"Yes." Dulcinea answers.

Any questions?" Jose said.

"What about Puss in Boots?" Gabriel asks.

Yeah, what about me? You need Puss in Boots to make your plan perfectly glorious." Puss in Boots stated.

"Don't worry, Puss. I got you covered. So, are we ready to capture a first in command?" says Jose.

"Yes!" Everyone responds.

The group of Jose, Rocket Raccoon, Gabriel, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea were plotting their plan to capture Mayor Piglette by being in her own gala talent show. Everybody leaves the house to go on the road. It is four in the afternoon and everyone already got their uniforms and dress, as well as kill off some time to prepare themselves for their mission during a long day.

"Puss, wait," Jose said as everyone leaves like they know something, while he holds Puss for the two friends to have one last talk before they leave.

"What is it?" Puss said, putting a curious look on his face.

"I think it's best for everyone, and for Dulcinea and I if you stay here," said Jose while Puss wanted to react like a crazy cat throwing a tantrum, his mind decided to wait and listen to his explanation.

"Why do you want me to stay out of this mission, Jose?" Puss curiously ask his longtime friend.

"Because, Puss, on behalf of Dulcinea and myself, I wish for you to stay here and reflect about what happened yesterday. We wouldn't want to risk you going on a revenge spree starting with Mayor Piglette," Jose said while Puss put his head down as deep down inside, he admits that Jose's right. It wouldn't be best for anyone to jeopardize the mission if his mind isn't fully in his control.

"Hey, Puss. It's okay," Jose then falls on one knee to hug his friend, as Puss puts on a soft smile.

"Just help Dulcinea. That is all I ask. Swear it!" says Puss, being protective to Dulcinea and trusting Jose to be her guardian while he is gone as he pushes Jose's body back in fourth, while Jose was confused but he understood Puss' concerns and worries, so he smiled at Puss doing it.

"Trust me, I will. Here, I want you to have this..." says Jose as he proudly gives Puss his apple watch.

"Why you handed my your clock, Jose?" says Puss, wondering the reason behind Jose's generosity.

"Just in case I call to Get Help, hehe," Jose smirks at his words, while Puss understood what he meant.

Jose waved at Puss as he leaves the house, but he dropped something out of his back pocket but Jose didn't know. Puss curiously grabbed whatever Jose left behind, and it was a box. Puss looked surprised as he puts the box on the pocket of his boots.

"Can't ruin the surprise for her," He says, glad that Dulcinea doesn't know this surprise. For the next few minutes and hours, Puss would just watch television, eat some fish food from the refrigerator, and some leche, while he reflects upon his emotional breakdown for his deceased kittens and work, so he can control his emotions and join his team.

Jose walks out of his apartment as he goes outside. Hopps, Wilde, Rocket, and Gabriel already were in their cars on their way to the gala. A smiley Dulcinea was waiting on Jose's red car.

"So, you and Puss talked?" said Dulcinea, putting her paws in her heart as she was hoping Puss would understand their concern towards him.

"Yes, Dulcinea. He understands. He said to me that I have to swear to protect you," Jose smiles upon Dulcinea, confident that he will deliver on his promise to Puss.

"Of course he did that," she says, completely knew how Puss would act.

"So, you look as beautiful as ever," Jose says, seeing Dulcinea's lilac dress as she flirts like she was so emotionally happy by his words.

"Aw, Jose. Thank you. And I like your black dress. All you need to do now is remove your beard and you'll be as beautiful as me," she responds, while Jose laughs at Dulcinea's joke like he wasn't offended by it.

"Haha, very nice, sassy Dulcinea. Now, let's hop in and go to the gala, so we can stop a corrupted mayor." Jose says.

"Right. The sooner we can capture her thanks to our team's plan, the sooner we can find and stop the White Devil, alias you know who," she says with so much determination and joy in her heart, while Jose smiles at her as both friends hop on their cars.

Jose puts on his seatbelts, but he notices that he is on the passenger's seat, while Dulcinea was in the driver's seat as she was adjusting her seat so her feet can reach the pedals.

"Um, can I drive?" Jose asks while Dulcinea touches the pedal and loud car roars were heard as she puts on a confident look on her face.

"This driver's seat is for Officer Tulpa only," she says as her voice was as deep as a dark night, while Jose put on a sad and confused expression on his face. Dulcinea laughs as she got Jose in her joke.

"Haha, I got you, hehe," Dulcinea says, puffing her chest in pride as she made Jose laugh at her joke.

"Yes, you did, hehe. So can I drive?" Jose said, smiling at his friend and asks Dulcinea politely, who was still smiling and laughing. She then stopped her laughs and puts on her normal smile and looked at the road ahead.

"Of course not, you didn't get your license, numb," she says as she drives towards the gala.

Jose looked confused and ecstatic as he couldn't believe Dulcinea could drive, and that she, too, have not gotten a license to drive and he wanted to say that out loud, but decides to let Dulcinea have her smiling and jokingly fun moment. After all, she needs it after what she went through with the Black Fury, and the Three Diablos' death, as well as her talk with Puss.

The group of Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Jose, and Dulcinea all parked their cars and walked their way to the place of the gala talent show.

"Hehe, you two look like spy agents," said Judy, looking at Jose and Nick's black uniforms as they all smiled.

"Not so bad yourself, Little Red Riding Hopps," says Wilde, complementing and admiring Judy's red dress as Jose and Dulcinea loved her dress.

"Thanks, Nick. Let's get inside." Judy Hopps says.

"Right." Everyone responds. They all went inside and it was packed. The number of animals sitting along each other eating, talking, and drinking. There were animals that were performing on stage, while others were waiting on a bar for their foods and drink while watching sports. And Mayor Piglette was there, giving a speech to everyone with an insane number of predators guarding her.

"Welcome to this magnificent event. I hope you guys enjoy what we have in store for this event, as this is all for charity and to help our citizens get through these dark times with the crime lords. Let this special day show that no dark will ever block our light!" Mayor Piglette says as she smirks and everyone applauds, while the group of undercover friends moans in disgust. The Mayor sees the heroes as she was surprised by Jose and Dulcinea's presence, but she kept it cool and talk to the guards to stay alert.

"What a liar," Jose says as everyone moved their heads in agreement.

"Remember, Jose. We must act swiftly and keep a low profile," Hopps reminds him about the plan, while Jose took a breather to keep his calm.

"Rocket, Gabriel? Are you two in position?" Dulcinea asks through some com links

"Tulpa cat, this is Badass Sniper one, I'm in position," says Rocket, using a code name by him as he sets his blaster into a sniper position and arrives at his position, excitedly waiting to blast some criminals into the next life.

"Badass Sniper, this is Jesus Shuttlesworth, I'm also in position too. Awaiting orders, Bumblebee, and Tulpa Cat," said Gabriel as he also vets into position, just on a rooftop o. the left side of the building in which Jose, Nick, Judy, and Dulcinea are. Judy and Nick were confused by their code names to the point they laughed and smirked softly at them, same goes for Jose.

"Badass Sniper, Rocket?" Haha, what was your second option, I am Rocket," Jose joked about Rocket's code name, which he laughed in full pleasure at his comment like a hunter wanting its prey to push his buttons.

"Nice joke, jackass. Keep talking about my code name, and keep using Groot's language and I will go and blow that thick head of yours to a crisp," Rocket chuckles, while everyone heard that and Jose raised his hands up like he's pretending he got offended.

"Jeesh, Rocket, okay. Don't need to get emotional over it," says Jose as they all cooled down, but Jose locked the signal from him and said without the raccoon knowing "Dumbass trash panda" to Rocket.

"Ok, enough playing around, and focus," Dulcinea said, being serious as Jose stopped playing with Rocket.

"Dulcinea, Jose. You two will go on stage and compete there. Judy and I will be in position." Nick says.

"Okay. Good luck, Nick. You too, Judy," Jose said, wishing his team good luck.

"Thanks, Jose. and good luck to you guys too," Judy replies. Jose and Dulcinea put their thumbs up and smiles as the four friends went into their separate paths.

Judy and Nick walked to the bar and get some orange juice. They looked around the place and see Mayor Piglette sitting on top of a private room of hers.

"Judy, I'm going for a walk. Stay sharp at all times."

"Okay, Nick. Just be careful, okay,"

"I will, dumb bunny."

"Hehe, sure you will, sly fox."

Both Nick and Judy talked for a moment before Nick saw something interesting and he decided to go for a walk. Judy calmly enjoyed the festivities while suddenly, Gazelle appears to the bar. Judy was surprised that she is even in here and decides to do anything to make her leave in order for her favorite artist to be safe.

"Gazelle?" she says.

"Judy? Ist that you?" Gazelle says.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" Judy asks as she shook their paws and hoofs with Gazelle.

"Well, same as you and everyone, having a good time."

"You need to leave, Gazelle. I'm on an extreme mission, and I don't want you or anyone to get hurt."

"Judy, calm down. Can you explain what is going on?" Gazelle sees Judy being depressed and freaking out, so she decides to help her maintain her emotions in check. Judy does what Gazelle said and she processes to maintain her cool.

"Okay. We believe Mayor Piglette works for the White Devil."

"Another evil Mayor? Wow."

"I know, right? Anyways, Nick and I are undercover to stop her and bring her in for interrogation along with some new friends that come from another world."

"Wait. Aren't those from Ricky's world?"

"I don't know. But I trust them with my life to help find Ricky, bring him home, and stop the White Devil in order to save Zootopia once and for all."

"Gosh, Judy. Please be careful. You are an inspiration to those who believe that anything is possible, and if something bad happens to you, it would hit them hard, deep within their hearts."

"Thanks, Gazelle. I will be careful. But please, you must leave now. This could get ugly real quick."

"Okay, Hopps. I will leave. Thank you for warning me about the situation. I just hope you will be okay."

"Trust me, Gazelle. I'll be fine."

"Then I will se you around, Officer Hopps."

"Likewise."

Gazelle and Judy talked to each their, with so much emotion and tension going through them about this situation with Mayor Piglette and the White Devil. Both of them understood their points of views, as Judy manages to convince her idol to leave this place.

"Judy, are you okay?" says Jose, who was keeping a low profile and seeing Judy putti g a bit of a letdown expression on her face from afar.

"Yes, Jose. Just helping out a friend," Hopps responds, changing her face to a more confident face.

"Don't worry, Judy. We will save your friend Ricky and stop the White Devil," says Dulcinea, smiling by the scenery of the gala. She thought that despite it was organized by an evil mayor, she still found the event pretty nifty.

"Are you sure?" Judy asks, trying to see Dulcinea's answer in an effort to be able to fully trust her with her own life.

"Like a friend always says. We can. We can, and we must," Dulcinea's words were so inspiring that Judy's spirits lifted to new heights.

"Thank you, Dulcinea," she says as Dulcinea gladly accepted Judy's generosity. Nick comes back to the bar to meet up with Judy and from there, they caught up on a few things since Nick was gone.

Jose and Dulcinea confidently walked towards the backstage as a lion was taking care of registration.

"Excuse me, sir. We would like to participate in the talent show, please," Dulcinea asks politely while they see a group of circus tigers perform.

"Okay, then. Sign here and the board will choose which talent you will perform," the lion said as both Jose and Dulcinea signed their registration.

"Now," a voiceover on the guard's link said as the lion smirks, hiding his facial expression with the panel. Dulcinea and Jose weren't impressed as they sense something's up.

"Okay, Jose. Here is what you'll perform for us tonight," says the lion as Jose comes over him to see his talent choice. Jose looked at the smiling guard with a very unimpressed look as the choosing completely offended his pride.

"Go, from the fucking Teen Titans Go! To the Movies? Really!?" Jose shouted as he continued to screamed at the lion. Dulcinea had to separate an angry Jose out of him to calm him down. Jose was furious that he needed to sing that song, especially when he took an oath to never mention them again after what happened.

"Jose, calm down!" Dulcinea shouts at him, while Jose stopped his childish behavior and obeyed Dulcinea.

"Big tough brother has a soft spot? Touching?" says Gabriel through the com links, seeing Jose's misbehavior through the lens of his sniper as he laughs.

"Very funny, Gaby," Jose groans at his brother as he blocks his communications for a while. Dulcinea holds his hands and looks at him like she wants to reach to his feelings.

"Do not worry, my friend. Let's hope my choice is a better one than yours." She says.

"Okay, Dulcinea," Jose said, finally calming down and shook Dulcinea's paws.

The lion checked on the panel and walks towards Dulcinea, with mischiefs intentions in mind.

"My lady, our production above have informed me that you will sing a rap song," he says proudly, while Dulcinea gasps in surprise and Jose was beyond pissed off.

"Now this shit has taken rigging to a whole nother fucking level!" he furiously shouted. Dulcinea slaps her head with her right paw as she walks towards her angered friend once again.

"Jose, calm down. Everything is okay," Dulcinea calmly says.

"Dulcinea, I told you that they were going to cheat, but really? You singing rap and me singing that stupid song, which is our weaknesses?! This is totally rigged and White Devil pretty much had something to do with this crap," Jose states, while his anger still grows at the injustice they are facing.

"It's fine Jose. This White Devil wants us to face our weaknesses and see if we are worthy of her." Dulcinea says.

"Well, you might be right, Dulcinea." Jose Arroyo said

"Look. The point is that everything is possible. Sometimes, we need to play their games in order to win. Just we need to stop looking at a small glass that usually makes us jump to conclusion, and look at the bigger picture."

"You're right, Dulcinea. God, I feel like Puss being given friends advice from you, hehe."

"See? Always find the good out of every bad thing you find, Jose. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Dulcinea. I do."

"Then you must let me do this."

"Okay."

Jose and Dulcinea had a moment to have an emotional talk as Dulcinea helped Jose get through his anger and let fate dictate their plans. Dulcinea holds Jose's hands as she gave him a smile on her facing, showing that there is nothing to worry about. They both hugged each other once they finished heir talk, with Jose smiling at Dulcinea and calls her name one last time before she enters the stage, with the lion coming from the inside and loading his gun from behind his paws.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Jose says, as Dulcinea smiled at Jose's wordplay.

"Thank you," Dulcinea responds as she goes to the stage. On the way, she crosses her fingers behind her back, and Jose noticed it. He opens his eyes and moved away from the stage to talk to his friends as he saw something that Dulcinea might have told him without saying.

"Guys, be ready to go. They will try to hit her from behind. On my signal, we go," Jose says. as everyone got to their positions. Jose went behind the stairs of the stage, carefully looking at the lion, who was hiding a gun from his sleeves and ready to hit Dulcinea, who was walking towards a trap on purpose as if she knew it was coming.

Every animal there were cheering for a moment and once Dulcinea took center stage, everyone was wondering who she is. But, they still for her because they wanted a good show, and not judging anyone by their looks. Dulcinea picked the microphone as she was about to sing, and the production above shine the brights very strong on her, which made her block the lights with her paws.

"Now!" said Piglette through the lion's coms as he was laughing in excitement. He draws his gun and was about to fire her, but Jose was right there waiting.

"Go!" Jose said as a sniper shoot his gun and hit the head of the lion, killing him. But the lion already fired the gun before his death and Dulcinea sense it, which it made her do a cartwheel jump to dodge the bullet.

Everyone was scared, screamed, and ran for their lives as Nick and Judy were evacuating the building. Everyone but eighty predators were leaving, and those who didn't were there to finish Dulcinea, Judy, Nick, and Jose off.

"Guys, trust me. You don't want to do this," Jose was giving them a chance to leave with their lives, which everyone refused as they prefer killing him and his friends. Piglette looks from above her protective room, while Jose smiles at her, and everyone on his side follows his lead.

"Okay, don't say I did not warn them," Jose says, as he draws his sword and slams it to the ground, making an electric wave that everyone got hit by it and crashed to the floor. Jose, by his thunder wave powers, changed its clothing to his Asgardian-like armor and he also grabbed a guard and slammed him through Piglette's glass as she was scared and desperate.

"Get me out of here guard!" she says, as they tried to help her escape, which the heroes looked at her.

"Jose, go get her. We will hold them for a while," says Hopps, while she and Nick drew their stun guns, and Dulcinea smiled at them as she transforms to her tulpa suit, assuring Jose that they've got this.

"Okay!" he says as he beat down some enemies while running and jumped to the room and begins his pursuit for Mayor Piglette.

Dulcinea draws her two tulpa swords as ten enemies went after her. The ten tigers drew their claws and knives to go ahead and attack Dulcinea, but Dulcinea's speed and agility were too much for them as she kicked, punched, and defeated half of the tigers. A tiger tried to hit Dulcinea from behind, but the same sniper who hit the lion hits him hard as Dulcinea looked behind and they used the tiger to throw two enemies.

"Thank you, Rocket. I owe you one." Dulcinea said.

"My pleasure, warrior princess," he smirks, as he was shooting and blasting every guard that he sees from above, which made him laugh and enjoy his punishment he is giving to these criminals.

Gabriel was doing the same thing, helping out Nick and Judy defeat some enemies they were shooting at them as all three of them were in a shootout. Nick and Judy were taking cover in the bar.

"Ready, Judy?" Nick says as he sees several bears reloading their guns, which Judy was ready for this opportunity they want to take.

"Gabriel, cover us!" Judy says as she and Nick got out of their cover to begin their counterattack.

"Ten-four, Officer Hopps," Gabriel smirks, and Nick and Judy walked by them, hitting them with their stun guns as they all were screaming in pain and falling down. A couple of guards finished their reloads but Gabriel hits them from afar before they could even try and aim at Nick and Judy. In the end, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Gabriel managed to beat every criminal from their side.

"Yes, we did it. Now let's help Dulcinea," Judy says as Nick agrees. They turn around to catch up to Dulcinea, but by their surprise, every criminal was beaten, humiliated, and punished by Dulcinea, who was smiling in joy and enjoying her time, as well as having a little help from Rocket and his perfect aim, as she kicks in the face and knocks down the last of the eighty predators her team had to face.

"Hehe, I got a little carried away, didn't I?" she says as she smiles at Nick and Judy, who had their mouths open in surprise and in shock by Dulcinea's amazing showing off her powers.

"Holy shit!" said Gabriel as he was watching everything through the lens of his sniper.

"No, no. You did well," Judy said while she was still surprised and was giving several expression on her face.

"Girls, we need to call the ZPD to clean this mess and arrest whoever survived this massacre." Nick Wilde says.

"Sixty-nine predators are still alive. Counting your twenty criminals you two hit them with your stun guns, and the forty-nine criminals I beat them. I don't kill easy criminals. Though Gabriel, Jose, and Rocket killed eleven of them combine," Dulcinea says as saying Jose's name made her realize he is still in pursuit.

"Go get your friend, Dulcinea!" Judy says as she and Nick called the ZPD, while Dulcinea waved her head upside down as she ran to the broken room her friend came in and begin ran to find and help out Jose.

Jose was running to find Mayor Piglette through everywhere, from the kitchen where he was jumping on top of tables and walking through walls as the animals there where impressed, to the room of many pictures of many heroes in Zootopia with all the white walla and brown floor. He manages to see her, along with five personal rams guards trying to protect her. They see Jose and they all went to their defensive positions.

"Mayor, get to the car, now!" one rhino says as the scared mayor runs on her own.

"Really, rhinos?" Jose said, not amused by them. He draws his thunder sword and with one swing of it, he manages to draw several lighting volts and the rhinos manage to crash through walls, even one of them crashed to the wall were Mayor Piglette was and she jumps scare by it.

"Useless rhinos! All of you!" the corrupted mayor said, angry at all of her weak servants. She sees Jose, who was smirking like his plan is about to work. She desperately goes to for the exit as Jose runs to pursue her.

Jose makes his way to the exit and finds himself wondering where is Piglette, as he sees nothing but cars, including his own car, and tall buildings.

"Where are you?" Jose said in his mind as he takes small and careful steps, ready for anything suspicious. He then steps onto Mayor Piglette's purse. He takes a look at it and has nothing, and suddenly, Piglette hits him from behind with a taser. Jose yells in pain and was grunting as the taser affected his body that made him motionless.

"So, this is the prick who annoys her?" she says as she chuckles and giggles so villainy, that Jose looked so confused and wondered what kind of villain laughs and looks so ugly.

"Yeah, White Devil and I are best friends," he said, while secretly pushes a button underneath his wristband as it glowed red, just before Piglette grabs him and throws him to the walls.

"My boss would be happy to kill you again, young man. But it'd be fun to do so myself," she says while she draws a gun from the pocket of her black pants.

"Oh, wow. I cannot believe it. A pig, working for a boss, wants to kill me for her? Wow, I gotta say, you pigs always like to do dirty works to a whole nother level, hehe," Jose said as the pig was furious and offended by Jose's trash talking that she wanted to kill him even more, which Jose loved that.

"She warned me about your trash talking, but God I hate it now that I hear it in person!"

"Well, being insulted by me is a huge honor, especially when I like it if the meal is tasty and with an apple on its mouth, Jose continued his insults as he smirks, while Piglette got offended that Jose insulted the pigs' race, especially when he mentioned the history of pigs and how they will always be food to everyone.

"I am going to kill your trash ass mouth right now!" she shouts as she loads her gun and aims at Jose's head.

"Okay, okay, you win! But before I die, let me say this," he says, giving Piglette a chance to say his final words. She lets him grant his wish, and he smiles from the inside, knowing that the red glow has stopped.

"Botas!" he screams proudly, which made Piglette confused and unamused.

"Really!? Your last words are botas!? You little..." she says as she was to fire her bullets at Jose, who was smiling and looking up. Suddenly, an orange, swashbuckling feline jumps from the roof and hits Piglette with a fire aura punch and knocked her out cold. Jose smiles as the cat comes to his rescue, fully controlling his emotions and ready to rejoin his friend.

"I see you got my message, Puss," he says, revealing the rescuer being Puss in Boots. Puss didn't say a word and he showed Jose the box that he dropped, which Jose looked at his back pocket was surprised and wondered how Puss got it.

"Next time, put a box of love in a better place, or you will ruin the surprise to us," says Puss, throwing the box to Jose as both friends are smiling and finally are in good terms.

"Thank goodness you are okay, Puss

And that you saved me, hehe" Jose said as he and Puss fist pump each other while they managed to trap an unconscious Piglette and strap her with ropes, and Jose puts an apple to her mouth. They laughed by it and took a selfie together.

"What box of love?" said Dulcinea, who came out of nowhere from the exit's door as Jose got surprised and he jumps scares into Puss' arms, which the cat look at him confused and both hit the floor cause Jose's weight was too much for Puss to hold.

"Dulcinea, hehe..." says Puss as he laughs nervously. Dulcinea was curious for a moment but was happy Puss was there.

"I was just saying, uh... that we need to get our captured pig to the box of love, which is the trunk of our red car, which also signals love cause of the red colors," Jose gave Dulcinea a perfect excuse to not blow their secret. Puss quickly moved his head saying yes as Dulcinea was buying Jose's words.

"Oh, okay then. Let's put her there and interrogate her." Dulcinea says.

"Okay," both Puss and. Jose said as all three of them manages to put Piglette on the trunk of the car.

"Really, Jose?" Apple on a pig's mouth?" Dulcinea looks at Jose with an unimpressed and serious look on her face as she closes her shoulders, while Jose laughs at what she meant.

"Well, we need to cook pork soon, so..." Jose says. Dulcinea moved her head side to side while smiling, showing that she was a bit enjoying Jose's joke. She, Jose, and Puss hop on the car, while Jose starts the engines and begin to drive.

"Make the call, Jose," says Dulcinea as Jose picks up his phone to make a call, while she calls her team and tells them that guard the perimeter because the thugs were gonna come to rescue her.

"Bogo? It's me, listen. We got Piglette, but we need proof in order to get her to maximum prison. So, Me, along with Puss and Dulcinea, are going to take her to her house..." Jose calls Bogo as his ears were bothered by Bogo's screaming because he was mad that Jose is taking the pig home, which Puss and Dulcinea used their big ears to listen to his shouting.

"I know, I know. But listen, she is a Kingpin in Zootopia who has many ways to get herself free and arresting her like that will not work. Just let me spend the night there and look for evidence. Trust me, I know how to deal with criminals with high profiles. Thank you, Bogo, you will not regret this," Jose says as Bogo sounded calm, finally coming in terms with Jose but he was still a bit boiled up.

Jose breaks the call, and Puss and Dulcinea were happy that his call was over as their ears were getting dizzy and broken by the conversation to the point that they blocked their ears.

"Well, time to expose a pig is a go." Jose Angel says.

"I hope we can get her to justice after this," Dulcinea said, taking a breather as she was exhausted from all the fighting. Puss sees it and offers her to rest on his chest. She gladly accepts his offer as she begins to recharge her body.

"Thank you, Jose. For protecting her," says Puss, seeing Dulcinea smiling and holding his right paw while they both looked at Jose, still driving but seeing his friends thought a mirror on top.

"Anytime," he says. The three of them drove for minutes as they were looking for the mayor's house using the Zootopia map Jose found from one of the lights they stopped by, while they were preparing them minds to begin the next step in saving Zootopia.

To all my readers and followers out there

Happy New Year 209!


	10. The Devil's plan

At night; in the White Devil's lair.*

"Um, madam?" two panthers walked towards the White Devil, who was meditating in her chambers.

"What is it?" she says, opening her eyes and immediately was feeling angry because her two servants interrupted her meditation session.

"Well, we have got reports that Mayor Piglette was kidnapped and captured," one of the scared panthers, a very orange and white panther, told her the bad news, while she softly moans in disgust and was moving her fingers like a gunslinger waiting for someone to drop the ball.

"This most unfortunate, indeed." The White Devil says.

"Hehe, yes indeed, my queen," the grey with black stripes panther stated, while he and his partner were laughing so nervous, and the White Devil did not show any emotions at all.

She gets up from her meditation and slowly walked to look at them face to face, with her hands behind her back, and looking as serious as ever. The two grey and orange panthers were scared, intimidated, and prayed for their lives as they stare into the eyes of fear, the White Devil.

"What's wrong, soldiers? Scared of me? Trust me, I won't bite," she says, as she summons her Scimitar sword out of her hands magically and slices it through the floor, making the two soldiers fear at the sound of the menacing sword even more.

"Ah... No, boss, we aren't scared," the orange and the grey panthers said at the same time, while their words didn't back up what they really feel in their hearts. Those two are scared to death and the White Devil senses it, but in her sickening heart and mind, she was enjoying the taste of it so she plays along, like a viper.

"Well then, my lieges. Did our powerful army stopped the kidnappers?" she asks.

"Not yet, but we managed to pick a few of them and our soldiers are in pursuit of them. One of our pursuers are a fox and a bunny," the orange panther said, while the White Devil smirks.

"Aw, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps," she says, feeling good about their chances while her panthers were chuckling like two nervous soldiers.

"Yes, hehe. And we also learned that the stupid fox and his childish sidekick were the ones that hit our guards from above, and we have chosen a few hyenas following them and kill them on sight," the grey panther said, which the Devil wasn't pleased by it as she was still slicing the floor with her sword, going in circles.

"They will surely lose this. Wasted guards that you have put them through to exterminate the other fox and Jose's stupid brother," an enraged White Devil said as the two panther guards thought that they may have messed it up and that she would torture them.

"Boss, Boss!" said Dawn Bellwether, who was running to the White Devil's chambers, which made her groan in disgust and disappointed because she wanted to be left alone.

"What is it?" she says, unamused and not entertained, while the two panthers gulp as they fear the worst with Bellwether's arrival.

"Piglette's house... She is in her house, but she hasn't called us for hours," she says as she was catching her breath, while the White Devil was beyond angry because she knows something that they don't. The two panthers were trembling in fear as their leader finally swings her sword out of the ground, stopped moving in circles, and looked at some walls of herself killing her prey, a white cat in brown Romanian armor.

"You two... Who were the kidnappers?" she shouted as she clanged her sword with her left paw back in forth and growling at the two panthers, who were beyond desperate, begging deep inside for her mercy as the sounds of the clangs made them fear her even more, like a clock slowly ticking their dooms.

"Well, sire, hehe. You see, one of the kidnappers was a white cat in Romanian armor, and she looked just like you?" the grey panther said it with so much fear in his eyes, that she heard it loud and clear like a boogeyman reminding her nightmares.

She holds her sword tight as she was closing her eyes and she both her mind and soul was haunting them with nightmares of the past, especially the many times Dulcinea punched her, hit her, break her, and most importantly, defeated her. Once the nightmares ended with a powerful white lighting beam, she snaps and swings her sword and slices through the head of the grey panther, making the orange panther open his eyes and was screaming for the loss of his partner, as she turns around again and puts her sword away. Bellwether was shocked as well, but she decides to turn around and do nothing.

"Anything else!?" she says, cracking her bead and paws like a ruthless monster, while the orange panther couldn't find the words because he was still emotionally broken by what she did to his partner.

"Um, the kidnapper was seeing with a cat in shoes and..." said the desperate panther as the White Devil heard enough of this and decides to use her force powers to pull him and pierce him through his chest with her sword. He screams in pain as he was rapidly losing his life, but the White Devil shuts him up by handing him a few gunshots to his head ten times.

She then throws him to the floor, where his deceased panther is, while Bellwether looked at them for a peak second and she almost vomits by just seeing the massacre the Devil has done.

"Gosh, you really have outdone yourself," Bellwether says as she was disgusted by the two useless panthers who were got punished far beyond death by the White Devil, while the leader of their army throws them up and with her sword, she throws it and slams their head onto the walls.

"Haha, two more heads added to my collection," she said, so proudly and laughing so menacing, showing that all her emotions are now full of revenge, bloodthirsty, and hear the beautiful music of ber enemies screaming and begging for her music. Which she likes.

"Bellwether, call out a few make them carry rocket launchers. We are going to give Mayor Piglette and her kidnappers a surprise," the White Devil said as Bellwether was confused.

"Why is that?" she asks.

"Because I sense that she has to much evidence in her house that could jeopardize the whole plan," the White Devil answers, which Bellwether was suspicious but decides to follow her orders as she exits her chambers.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bellwether whispers.

Bellwether calls upon five rams to bring their rocket launchers and go to Mayor Piglette's house as the White Devil sees her.

The White Devil then goes walking through her room, where she once again visits the Silence Grave and visits her loved one, Evil Puss.

"Hey, Puss. It's me again. Just here to give you another heads up," she says as she falls on both her knees and looks upon her big picture of her loved one, who died and his death took her heart as well.

"Everything is going right according to plan. My soldiers are doing exactly what I want them to do, and I managed to break Puss' spirits using his dead kittens at his expense. And it may not be enough to break his heart as he and Dulcinea did to me when they took you away from me, I promise you, he will be broken when I finish with all of this, haha."

Her first thoughts were full of delight and sinister happiness as she only cares for the soldiers for her plans, and tells her deceased boyfriend about her delicious hunting she made that broke half of his former nemesis Puss' heart. Oh, the joy and the feeling that she enjoyed while killing the Three Diablos in cold blood, as she laughs at the despicable crime she committed.

"But recently, I sense a plot against me. I sense that one of my loyal companions, or both of them, will betray me at the first sign of opportunity they think they'll see. But you taught me that keep your friends close in order to get your enemies close. Then, I will do just that, and kill them all once I finish with my ultimate prey. That bitch that always haunts me ever since she killed you!"

Her emotions changed to a semi-angry and thoughtful cat, who sensed a betrayal is coming and that she did not care for it as long as she gets her hands at Dulcinea.

"I miss you. We almost had the perfect world you wanted us to have, but these... these motherfuckers had to come in and ruin us. Us! All because they wanted to save this disrespectful son of a bitch! My anger towards them runs through my veins and are as vicious, violent, and hungrier than I have ever felt in all my life! But, I am sorry, Puss. I'm sorry that I have never shown this much love and emotions towards you after all these years. I thought that by you staying on my side and always be together forever, that nothing bad was gonna happen to us because our love was stronger than three worlds combine. But I swear, by your name, I will become stronger than any world in existence so I can kill Dulcinea and break her body, her heart, her soul, her friends, and most importantly, her very existence."

The White Devil was deep in her words. She was emotionally broken and sad about how she misses Evil Puss and later turned her anger towards to the ones that took her heart from her. Her anger intensifies as she mentions Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea like the demons who came from above and killed Evil Puss and break whatever good emotions she had left in her cold and dark heart.

She then switches from an angry and ruthless monster to a regretful, sensitive, and sorry feline, as she remembers her times where there was no war and only she and Evil Puss were just having a honeymoon, falling in love with each other, and enjoying their lives. She regrets that she never showed her emotions and feelings for him like she is expressing those things now that he is gone.

Her thoughts then turned to Dulcinea, and how she wanted to take away everything Dulcinea has, as she did to her. She becomes more determined and hungrier than ever as she promises to Evil Puss that nothing will stop her from achieving her goal.

The Devil gets up as she smirks and shows her red aura powers to Evil Puss. She looks up like she is seeing him from above and she laughs diabolically. Her final words weren't just any words. It was a promise as she crosses her with her left paw and said to Evil Puss before she leaves to resume her plans, with a villainous smirk on her face and her powers glowing even more, and one final villainous laugh was more than enough to see her darkness flowing through her core, more deadly than ever.

"If I can't away break her body, then I will her powers away. Let's see if she is as tough and unbreakable once I take away what she loves. Haha, haha, haha, haha, haha, haha!"


	11. Through fire and pain, the bond grows

Three hours later; at Mayor Piglette's house; three hours later*

Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea, all made it to Mayor Piglette's house, who she was still passed out, tied up on a chair, and still with the apple in her mouth, while the three heroes were looking around the house for some important clues and information that could help them find the White Devil and save Zootopia once and for all.

Piglette slowly opens her eyes, and to her surprise, she sees the three group of friends, one of them being too far for her to see early, looking at her stuff. She sees the apple stuck in her mouth and she immediately spits it out.

"Unhand me, you bastards!" She yells, demanding them to free her. They slowly turned around. and looked at her as they were delighted that she is up and she could be useful to them.

"Finally, sleepy piggy is awake," Jose said, joyful that the captured pig is awake.

"About time. I mean, we have spent thirty minutes searching the house after your driving skills could not find this house for two and a half hours," says Puss, who was desperate to find any clue after spending the duration of the afternoon just looking for the house.

Puss and Jose made their way to the desk, where Piglette was tied up as she was looking at them seriously.

"Do you have any idea who I am and who my associates are!?" she yells, while Puss and Jose looked serious and smirks, not taking her threats all too serious.

"Oh, we know about your associates. Especially your boss." Puss in Boots says.

"Just tell us what we want to know, and we will guarantee your safety," Jose said as he was being petty and honest towards the pig, who did not believe a single word he said.

"Ha! You think I am in danger? Dumbasses you guys are! My leader will find you and believe me, she will kill every and each and one of you. Just like she did to that kingdom and its three musketeers," Piglette exclaims as vile and sinister as she was trying to use the Three Diablo's deaths to turn Puss into another emotional break. Jose looked at Puss and touches his back as soon as he heard her comments, but Puss looks at him very calmly, assuring him that his head is right.

"You think she will save you? Hell, she will betray you because of your secret," Jose clarifies as she was shocked that he knew something.

"Secrets!?" Piglette yells.

"What is wrong, madam? You think we could not sense your secrecies ever since we had captured you?" Puss said it with so much confidence and swag that Jose was actually enjoying Puss' enthusiasm, but the pig didn't grow. fo d with Puss' positivity, so she growls in anger.

"Please, Puss. Spare me your ego talk! There is no way you two can ever expose me for the criminal I am. I am as clean as an innocent animal, and everything that the ZPD has on me has been erased by my army, haha!" says Piglette, thinking that the two friends are at a dead end. Jose and Puss smiled and put their paws and fist closed with arms and looked serious.

Loud noises were being heard, like some broken plates and materials, and Piglette was desperate and scared because she had thought Jose and Puss were the only ones in her house.

Who is it there, and why are you breaking my stuff!?" she yells as she desperately wants to know the third person, while Jose puts his hands on the desk and gets closer to her face to look her in the eye.

"Oh, please. You're rich. You can buy anything and replace so.e of your useless and broken stuff. After all, your brown floors and red walls are fit for a piggy like you," says Jose as he's already making jokes towards the angry pig.

"Hehe, I will let our guest handle this one," says Puss as his smirk made Piglette curious and her veins were starting to sense something dangerous and fearful. Both Puss and Jose took a step back and let Piglette wondered about this third person herself.

"What... what are you looking at?" says the feared Piglette as they were looking at a dark figure from behind with smiles and delightfulness.

"Ask me where the White Devil is, and we might help you get to a protective jail without worrying about her killing you," the dark figure reveals as Dulcinea, who even with a nice and reasonable voice, was able to scare off the pig. Once she finally sees Dulcinea face to face, she chuckles, and Dulcinea's friends didn't like it.

"So you are the one cat that haunts the White Devil every single day, huh? So much for a disappointing twin sister, right? I must say, stupid weak ass cats like you who are always kind and sensitive cannot fight at all," she says, clearly underestimating Dulcinea's abilities.

"Then why don't you lead us to the White Devil, and maybe I can show you that I am more than just a pretty cat and a disappointing twin sister," Dulcinea says as she gives Piglette a smile and a serious stare on her face, while Jose and Puss were very surprised by her response. Especially Puss, who his heart was being lifted with trustfulness because ever since Dulcinea became a very capable woman, now more so than ever, the more Dulcinea gave Puss her word about protecting those who cannot defend themselves, the more Puss believed that she has improved and became his equal, which he was proud that he had trained her.

"I would, but believe you will die as soon as you face her. She has become more dangerous and more vicious than ever, and her thirst of vengeance will grow. So please, wake me up when you fight her so I can see you scream, yell, cry, and beg for her mercy, as she breaks your body, heart, soul, spirit, and any bit of happiness you have, haha!" she says as she is giving threats towards an unamused Dulcinea as she laughs at her diabolical words.

"Listen to me, Piglette. No matter who Dulcinea, no... no matter who us three faces up against, whether is Dulcinea's evil twin, you, your army, or hell even the entire universe for fuck's sake, Puss and I will be ready to fight alongside Dulcinea, wherever we go, any time and anywhere," says a determined Jose as Puss and Dulcinea loved Jose's willingness to fight alongside his friends no matter the odds. Piglette was bothered by Jose's act of loyalty.

"That is right! And you better believe that Dulcinea, Jose, and Puss in Boots, will defeat the forces of evil and bring you and the White Devil to justice, This I swear. Either you help us and we will spare you, or face the wrath of Puss in Boots, Kingpig. Hehe, Kingpig and Kingpin? Hehe, that is a nice wordplay, aha,"

Puss' words were full bravery, honor, and pride as he does his usual heroism words which made the Piglette want to die on the inside if it meant to not a single word of his oversized ego, but Jose and Dulcinea admired him and really believed that Puss can do it after all the bad things Puss had to endure throughout their journey in Zootopia, they can see that his heart has never been more motivated than ever.

Puss also praises himself for his wordplay he did which made Jose and Dulcinea closed their mouth with their hands and laughs, while Piglette wanted his trash talking to end.

"Please, Puss. You really think you can... Hey!" Mayor Piglette wanted to say something to Puss, but she stops and yells at Dulcinea, who was touching her pictures of herself on the walls which caught Puss and Jose's attention.

"I sense something some disturbance in these walls. Like, it has hidden secrets around there," Dulcinea says as she had her eyes closed and touching very slowly the pictures of the walls, while Piglette was nervous and sweating, which Puss saw that but did not say a word because he wanted to keep a close eye on the mischievous pig.

"You really don't have to touch my pictures, you stupid cat," Piglette desperately tries to convince a curious Dulcinea to stop looking at those pictures, while Jose walks towards his friend to help her out.

"Dulcinea, what is this," he says as Dulcinea turns around and see a drawing of a pig sticking a big fork right through the heart of a white cat with red eyes. Dulcinea became mysterious about it, so she decides to take out the drawing out of the wall, while Piglette was fearing, and her sweat and desperation were just what Puss needed to see that she is hiding something.

To their surprise, they see a red button, which made Dulcinea, Puss, and Jose gasp in awe and with the curiosity to find out what it does.

"Don't push the button! I'm begging you!" Piglette pleads so desperately. Puss chuckles as he signals Jose and Dulcinea to not listen to the pig.

Jose pushes the red button and the desk, along with Puss and Piglette, went down very fast.

"Puss!" both Jose and Dulcinea run towards the place quickly as they screamed his name. They were surprised that this thing took Piglette and Puss for some reason, and the floor was very deep.

"I am alright! Come down, quick!" Puss shouts as he at least assured his friends he was okay.

"Shall we?" Jose politely said as he offers Dulcinea to go first, which she smiles at Jose. Dulcinea jumps, as well as Jose right after her. They both used their swords and sticks it to the metal so that it can make them slide down to the place where Puss is without any risk. They finally made it and to their joyful surprise, they see a secret hideout full of evidence and clues that can very helpful for them.

"Jose, Dulcinea!" Puss in Boots said as he runs and hugs Dulcinea and Jose and have a moment to be grateful that they are alright.

"Urgh yuck! You guys suck!" says Piglette, while Dulcinea looks at her seriously.

"Okay, miss, tell us what we want to know or we will find out ourselves," Dulcinea says as she tries to talk to her politely, but the disgraceful Piglette puffs her nose in an angry way, refusing to agree to Dulcinea's terms.

"It's Okay, Dulcinea. We got a lot of proofs involving her dirty works here. Like the massacre in Sahara Square, shocker! Wow, a kidnapping of two otters? terrifying, but that crime was solved and they are saved so hooray the Ottertons. And finally, the clincher. The kidnapping of Ricky," Jose playfully said as he looks at files, computers, and old records full of proofs that could put Piglette behind bars for a long time.

"So yeah, I did it! What the fuck it proves, that I am just a con working for the crime lord?" Piglette finally confesses her crimes as Puss, Dulcinea, and Jose was serious. Their fists muscles were cracking as they approach her on her desk, while the pig wasn't terrified by their looks.

"No, Piglette. It proves that you are a liar who orchestrated a lot of crimes and killed innocent animals, all for what? So that the White Devil and the deceased Red Devil can give you a free passageway to the top of the order in Zootopia?" said Puss as like a veteran detective, while Piglette was in shocked that he mentioned the Red Devil.

"Wait, deceased? How do you three know that he died?" she says as her desperation levels increased from her heart to her veins, while Jose was looking for books one by one.

"Because, Piglette, we killed him. That's why the White Devil has a grudge with me," Dulcinea confirms to the corrupted mayor about the red devil, which Piglette thought to herself, and can finally see why her boss acts so mean and full of anger.

"So, she is very mad cause you two killed her boyfriend? Ha, like I care less about it! I hope she kills you all!" says Piglette, while Puss and Dulcinea did not like her sickening words one bit, but Jose was still busy looking and passing by books.

"Yeah, yeah. Wouldnt be the first time for one of us if she does," he says as he sarcastically was joking about the fact that the White Devil killed him a while back. Piglette look confused by his words, but Puss and Dulcinea took a moment and breath slowly like their breaths were reminders about the painful day they almost lost their human best friend Jose.

"What the holy hell are you looking at my books?" Piglette says with so much anger and frustration as Puss and Dulcinea were wondering what is he doing with those books.

"Nothing, my delicious porky friend. Just want to see more about the drawing of a pig killing a white cat with red eyes," says Jose and his response made Piglette very nervous and Puss can hear her heart beat so fast he can tell she is afraid.

"What are you saying, Jose? That there might more to this situation that the ZPD doesn't know?" Dulcinea asks as she goes with Jose. Puss stays guard and draws his sword so that Piglette does not pull any surprises.

Jose takes out a red book, with the same drawing as the picture of the wall from earlier, and sees a large paper strapped by a rubber band. Dulcinea and Puss gasp in curiosity, while Piglette was scared.

"Don't open it!" she pleads, but Jose takes out the rubber band and opens the paper anyways. Dulcinea and Jose were in shocked by what they saw and they handed it to Puss to see it and he too was surprised.

"A map?" Jose says.

"Towards the White Devil's lair?" Dulcinea replies.

"Along with every single chambers, rooms, entry points, and every place in the lair!?" Puss in Boots says as all three of them were in shocked and in surprised that Piglette had a paper of so much information under her house and kept it a secret.

"You were planning a double cross, weren't you?" Jose said, while Piglette closes her eyes and laughs diabolically.

"So the secret is out. Yes, I was planning to double cross the White Devil," she confesses of the betrayal she was planning for the Devil, while the three groups of friends were shocked and in disbelief about it.

"Why?" Dulcinea asks as the pig's actions don't make sense for the white cat.

"Why? Because she plans to kill the entire world of Zootopia with a fucking atomic bomb!" she yells as she was clueless enough that she had spoiled the White Devil's plans to them.

"Atomic bomb!?" Jose screams as Dulcinea and Puss were worried.

"Jose, what is an atomic bomb?" Puss asks his worried friend.

"Puss, an atomic bomb is a weapon that can be triggered up in the skies. It is like a tiny bomb, but a powerful one, and once it hits the ground..." Jose said as he stopped talking, leaving Puss and especially Dulcinea fearing for the worst.

What... what happens then?" Dulcinea said with her eyes showing her fears and worries for everyone in Zootopia including her friends.

"Mostly everybody dies, no matter how far a town is. Is like saying, the whole world could die with a drop on the ground and snap off its fingers combine."

Jose's last words were full of fear and scariness as Puss and Dulcinea gasp in shock and in horror thinking about the number of animals would die at the hands of the White Devil, all because she has a vendetta on Dulcinea.

"Ha! There is no stopping her and her ship. Unless..." Piglette says as her last word were like a spark of hope that Puss desperately wanted to have, for everyone's sake. So he marches quickly towards her position and draws his sword close to her nose.

"Please, evil mayor, finish what you were about to say. I demand it!" His voice was so demanding that she had to roll her eyes in disgust, which did not suit Puss well as he looked so sacred, that he had to hold Dulcinea's right paw to see if she is alright mentally. She gives Puss a worried look on her face, but her eyes made Puss realize that everything will be okay.

"Before you answer, tell me this. Did Ricky had a way to stop the atomic bomb ship? Jose said as his detective skills were shown on display, puzzling the kidnapping of the doctor, how his inventions and gadgets helped the ZPD for so long, his interest according to the White Devil, and his time at the main base where he is. It all made sense now.

" How did you.." Maykr Piglette was shockingly stunned by Jose's observations.

"Thank you, mayor. You just gave me the key that we need to save Zootopia." Jose says.

"No matter, because if you enter her domain, you will all die at her hands. You will know pain like never before, and she will destroy all Zootopia. And after she finishes Zootopia and her personal issues with you three, I will betray her, leaving me with all the glory and rule Zootopia all for myself. So yes, I will do whatever it takes to get there, even if it means I have to kill a black panther, kidnap otters, and assign bounty hunters to kill you three in the Devil's name and go to another world and murders in cold blood innocent and weak bitches!"

Puglette's emotions were full of betrayal, ruthless, heartless, and mischievous as her words were very clear to them, as they took a breather with their heads down and their arms all tied up.

"You got everything?" Jose said as everyone was curious about what he meant.

"Yes, Jose. We've got enough evidence to arrest her. Good job and thinking, Jose. Pizza on me?"

"Pepperoni and cheese, please. I'll deliver."

"Okay, Jose. See you then."

"Looking forward to it, Officer Hopps."

Judy Hopps was calling Jose using her phone because Jose was recording everything from the start using a camera hidden in the circular plates of his shoulders from his suit, and Piglette couldn't believe this while Puss and Dulcinea were surprised but were happy about his smartness.

"No! There is no chance in hell you did that!" she yells at Jose, who walks towards her face and signals his hidden camera as he is clicking with his tongue.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom!" Jose said as he roasted Piglette. More importantly, he was beyond happy that he finally said what he wanted to say for a very long time.

Puss and Dulcinea callee the ZPD to get to their position using a red phone they saw from the hideout and all three of them grabbed Piglette as they push the button and made the desk and its floors to go back up.

Once back up there, they were forcing Piglette to walk towards the door, until Jose stops everyone as he senses danger ahead.

"You sense this?" he says as Puss and Dulcinea were ready for whatever's coming. Then, a rocket launcher hit the house multiple times that everything was on fire.

"White, I got the house insights and we are destroying it as we speak," says Dawn Bellwether, as she was ordering her henchmen to fire those launchers and destroy all evidence in that house.

"Keep firing!" she screams like she wants Dulcinea, Puss, Jose, and Piglette dead. Meanwhile, everyone in the house was covering, running, and falling down a lot as the launchers did not end and the house was burning.

"Puss, what do we do!?" Dulcinea said, so desperately wanting to leave. Puss uses his eyes to think of a way out.

"Dulcinea, Jose! Go on top!" says Puss as he sees the rooftops being open. As it may be their only way out, everyone run as Jose gets Piglette up and ran towards the opening to the rooftops with the wildfire pursuing them.

The roofs were collapsing each second as everyone was dodging them and running for their lives.

"We are almost there!" Puss exclaims as he sees the rooftop just a few inches away. But a big boulder and pule of rocks were about to lose their only chance at escape.

"No!" Dulcinea says as she fears they are too late. Jose then runs quick enough to hold the heavy boulder, which Puss and Dulcinea were scared.

"Dulcinea, Puss! Take Piglette and get the fuck out of here!" Jose says as he struggles to maintain his hold on it.

"Jose, no! You cannit do this!" says Dulcinea, stopping her march and crying at her friend, fearing he might not make it. Puss hugs her to take some of her pain away but looks at Jose serious, like it's his turn to protect her in Jose's absence.

"Go!" Jose screams as Puss takes Dulcinea with him and Piglette following them, leaving Jose behind.

"Jose!" Dulcinea screams as her echoes were like the sounds of a sad child watching its parents or a loved one die to protect it.

Once to the rooftop, which is seventy feet high, they see clear water and they needed to jump.

"Dulcinea we need to jump now!" says Puss to his sad friend, while the fire made it to the top, as he was holding Piglette.

"But Jose! We must..." Dulcinea starts breaking her voice and heart as she thinks of Jose. Puss holds both her shoulders while puts a motionless Piglette down so that he can knock some sense into her.

"Dulcinea! Now, this is not the time to be sad! I know you feel sad for him, but he gave us a chance to survive! I miss him too, but trust me, if roles were switched, you and I would have done the same for him!"

Puss words were like the clear sound of love that needed to be sung as Dulcinea realized to what Jose did for them. She takes off her tears, fully clear what she needs to do know as she gets Piglette up and fives it to Puss, who was surprised by her approach with some fire and determination in her heart.

"Let's jump!" she shouts as the fire spread closer and everyone followed her quickly.

She and Puss, along with Piglette, ran to the edge of the rooftop where they can jump. Puss and Dulcinea seemed that were ready to jump at the same time, but Dulcinea stops and pushes Puss so he can jump to the water without no stopping his feet, as well as Piglette. He looks surprised and raises his hands to reach a regretful Dulcinea.

"I'm sorry, Puss. Can't live knowing that I've made the same mistake twice," she says to herself as her intentions were pure and she heads back inside the building.

"Dulcinea!" Puss screams as he sees his mate getting back inside. On his mind, it's saying: "Why, Dulcinea, why?!" like he cannot believe she did such a thing. But in his heart, it's saying "Please be careful and bring him home.".

"Argh, fuck. Hehe, dead by a building squashing me and fire burning through my corpse? I never thought I'd be food before Piglette. At least I can come back to Zootopia in a hundred years, and see Judy have bunnies of her own, and maybe Dulcinea and Puss can have their own kittens when I get back to my world, who knows?"

Jose, even if the building is almost about to squash him like a bug and is spreading wildly, still finds the time to make jokes and think positive about all the bad surrounding him. The ricks finally made Jose fall and own its way to obliterate him, a white cat who refuses to leave him behind helps him with the boulder as Jose was shocked and stunned.

"Dulcinea!?" he said as both struggled but slowly lifted the rocks with their combined strengths. They screamed for their wills to come out as they lifted the boulder and pile of rocks out of the way and began running back to the rooftop, while the launchers and the fire were not stopping.

"I thought I said to go!" Jose screams as the adrenaline of what's happening made him go crazy. They went back to the rooftop but the fire was covering the edge and the building was starting to collapse. They had no choice but to run through the fire.

"I lost you once in my arms. I will not do the same again!" she says.

"But why?" Jose said as he wants to know the reason even though he knows it.

"Because you are my best friend, and I wouldn't leave you with all my heart!" she yells at the pressure of the danger, but her voice was more than enough to burn Jose's heart with happiness and joy. They all manage to go through the fire and jumped, while the building comes crashing down like the Pyramids, and Puss alongside Piglette were almost down to the water.

"Jose, I'm scared," Dulcinea says, admitting she is scared about losing Puss, himself, and everyone she ever cares about at the hands of the White Devil. She also fears that this time, she does not have the powers to stop this.

Jose sees her fears through her eyes, and with a small and sensitive look, he holds her left paw with his right hand and smiles for a bit.

"Me too. Thank you," he said as she was glad that she did what her heart was right and save one of her truest friends. Jose fears that Dulcinea and Puss will lose against this threat and that his mistake by keeping a secret from them four months ago made the White Devil more powerful than ever. But after what Dulcinea did for him, coming back and use all of her strength to save him from absolute semi-death, he was grateful that she disobey Puss and his wishes and followed her kind and humble heart.

They grabbed speed fast as they were down and catches up with Puss. He immediately hugs Dulcinea and Jose very hard, like he thought he lost them, but more importantly, that he feared the worst and they managed to come back alive.

They closed their eyes and only cared about each other and their hug, like what they been through now made their bo so much stronger and were now able to understand what it takes to be there for their friends no matter what. Piglette's house came down to the water, as well as Piglette, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose, as the rocket launchers have finally ended but the damaged has been done.

Bellwether smiles as she and the rest of her crew leave the place as sirens from firefighters and ZPD officers from far away were on the way.

All that stands are Puss, Dulcinea, and Jose in the water, holding their hands and paws, smiling at each other, and putting their heads on each other to show their undying love to each other, even after the destruction that was behind them, because no destruction can ever break their heart.


	12. Love's stronger than darkness: the plan

Earlier that night*

Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Gabriel, and Rocket Raccoon, were all in the apartment just chilling after a hard-fought mission they have gone through. All of them were still waiting on Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea to come home after they are done dealing with Piglette.

"God, they are taking too long, says Rocket as he is becoming impatient.

"You're right, Rocket. I still cannot believe Jose had another plan on his mind without telling us," says his brother, disappointed that Jose had to switch up their plan.

"I do not have a problem with what he's done, as long as he, Dulcinea, and Puss can find some evidence to prison Piglette for good," says Judy, defending the actions of her three friends as she believes they needed more to put the corrupted mayor behind bars for good because Piglette sure likely may have ways to make everyone think she is innocent.

"We did amazing out there, guys," says Nick, as he turns his attention on the mission as everyone dropped the dilemma with Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea for a moment.

"Yes, Wilde. The enemies were strong, but they were unorganized and it leads them to their loss." Gabriel said.

"But for some reason, they were just there to get beaten. They didn't put any fight at all," says Rocket as he wasn't feeling how he and his team won.

"You're right, Rocket. It seemed that all they care was to protect Piglette rather than themselves." Nick Wilde said.

"Yea, Nick. You are right. It seems that they value the crime lord's lives over theirs. Still, we did what we had to do and let's hope Jose's team will do the same," said Judy, thinking about the criminal's actions and how they all need to stay focus.

The group of friends talked for a moment as they were enjoying their little bit of freedom they earned after they succeeded on their mission. Then, Judy's phone was ringing as she picks it up.

"Shush, it's Jose. Wait, he's on Facetime," says Hopps as everyone quiet lowered their voices and they were relieved to at least can hear from Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for being a dumb partner, but I am in Piglette's house and I figured that I and my friends are going to outhustle the pig, so please do not say a word. Just pay attention to any and evidence we can find in order to get what we all want."

Jose's words were not only full of grateful he and his friends were okay but also was full of leadership that he asked them to stay quiet in his attempt to expose Piglette.

The group of friends was quiet as they were watching Jose's every move while digging dirt on the mayor. Each minute as passed made them sleepy like they don't want to wait anymore and want to finish this. For the next thirty minutes, they waited and waited, until they can finally hear and see the evidence in their ears and eyes. Rocket and Gabriel were sleeping because they just got tired of waiting like two impatient friends.

Nick and Judy were there seeing everything as Jose and his friends finally got to a secret room, where they all see the evidence that needed to arrest Piglette, who was yelling and screaming and ordering them to stop what Jose, Dulcinea, and Puss are doing, while Hopps and Wilde were so emotionally mixed out, while both cops who have the high pressure in their veins listens carefully at her every word of confession. Until this happened...

"You got everything?"

"Yes, Jose. We've got enough evidence to arrest her. Good job and thinking, Jose. Pizza on me?"

"Pepperoni and cheese, please. I'll deliver."

"Okay, Jose. See you then."

"Looking forward to it, Officer Hopps."

Jose gives her the news they have been waiting for. Nick and Judy were celebrating as their loud shouts made Gabriel and Rocket wake up and crash down to the floor scared.

"Ah, what the hell is going on!?" Rocket says, very angry that the two officers woke him up.

"They finally got enough proof to arrest Mayor Piglette, whoo-whoo!" says Hopps very proudly, as she and Nick dance for a while out of joy for a moment, which left Gabriel speechless.

"Okay?" Gabriel said very weirdly while both Nick and Judy stopped dancing and chuckles at it. Judy then picks up her phone and dials Chief Bogo's number.

"Bogo. It's me, Officer Hopps. We got her. Wait, what? What do you mean her house is under attack by rocket launchers, on fire, and the building collapsing?!"

Judy's call to Bogo was full of excitement and happiness as she and her team have successfully completed her mission, but then she receives the bad news like a person getting slammed by a car very fast. Nick Wilde, Rocket Raccoon, and Gabriel were shocked and worried about Judy's tone that they did not wanted to ask her what is wrong, as she was scared and desperately grabs a remote and turn on the television to watch the news.

"Numerous firefighters and police officers report on an attack on Mayor Piglette's house. The tall building collapse as numerous officers claims that the White Devil's henchmen were behind this as rocket launchers were being shot at during the attack. Three unknown witnesses who were inside the house and saw every single second of it were being checked by doctors and refused to answer our questions as they left the scenery on their car. And I have just been informed that Mayor Piglette is under arrest for classified reasons by the ZPD, more on that later on. Meanwhile, here are some hidden cameras that showed what happened on top of the building..."

The news surprised everyone as they were speechless as they learned about that Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea were all under attack by the White Devil's goons. But they were more shocked as they watch the footage of what happened.

"They jumped off the freaking building on fire!? Those three sons of bitches!" Rocket shouts in shock as everyone was as shocked as him because they saw their friends jumped on top of a wilde fire, on the tallest building in probably all of Zootopia.

Suddenly, the door was turning around as a key was unlocking the door. Everyone was surprised and were also nervous to see if the ones entering the house are his friends, after what they've been through that hellfire a moment ago.

The door opens and it was Dulcinea, Jose, and Puss in Boots. All three of them they were covered in smoke as they went through a chimney, happy as they acted as the whole fire incident didn't happen or affected them, and they were curious because everyone was relieved that they are okay and put on some confused faces due to their behavior.

Puss, Jose, and Dulcinea had three boxes of pepperoni and cheese pizza and the three friends joyfully smiled as everyone was getting hungry and happy that they can enjoy this delicious food with the three friends. The three friends said with all the positivity and gratefulness in the world, as everyone got excited to eat the pizza.

"Pizza Time!"

Everyone sit down on a table and enjoyed the delicious pepperoni and cheese pizza. Everyone but Gabriel was surprised Jose ate about eight slices of pizza. Judy took it slow as she went for just two slices. Gabriel and Rocket ate about four slices each. Rocket and Puss ate five. And to everyone's surprise including Jose, Dulcinea was eating as many pizzas as he, and she was so glad she was eating because she really wanted to eat, maybe out of desperation or something, she didn't care as long as she was getting her stomach full.

They all eventually slow down with their pizzas as Jose decided to show Judy the map to the White Devil's base.

"Wow. This really breathtaking," says Judy Hopps, as she was beyond shockingly happy that she and her friends now have the map that can lead them to Ricky.

"Yes, Judy. It is. We need to come up with a plan if we want to end this." Jose says.

"Does Chief Bogo knows about this?" Nick Wilde asks as he wants everyone to consider the options on how the plan must go.

"Yes, Nick. We sent him a picture of the map and he told us he will help. But he can only send twenty officers, five from each side of the map which is north, south, east, and west," said Puss while everybody in the room was satisfied by the news as they feel like they now have everything they need to succeed. All that's left for them is a plan.

"Look at every place in the map. How can we defeat everyone if they are so many of them and so less of us?" said Gabriel as he was worried for a moment.

"Simple, Gabriel. Divide and conquer." Dulcinea says.

"What are you thinking about, miss Dulcinea?" said Rocket as he was already loving what she has on her mind, like that mentality of a plan that he likes.

"Since we have five officers in four different directions... why not put Gabriel and Rocket on the north side to accompany the five officers there and destroy some of the communications. Jose you and Judy take your other five officers from the south, where Ricky is held captive. Puss will get the east side to destroy the main weapons system, and Wilde will get the west side to get us a vehicle for us to escape if the plan doesn't go as planned," she says while everyone was in a very good mood as they were ecstatic and concerned with Dulcinea's plan.

"Wait a minute, what about you?" Gabriel said, worried and curious about Dulcinea's place in the mission.

"I will go there," she says as she pints the center of the map, which made everyone except Puss and Jose very nervous, stunned and worried, as it is the place where the White Devil's chambers are.

"You must be crazy, Dulcinea! You are just going to get to the belly of the beast just like that?"

"I think this is a good plan. Jose, Gabriel, and I are evenly powerful as Dulcinea and we need to take some of the pressure off of her. So I say we distract a lot of soldiers inside the base while Dulcinea does some butt kicking to the White Devil," said Puss, pretty intrigued and agree with Dulcinea's plan while others slowly started to feel convinced.

"Okay, then. How do you expect us to get inside?" said Rocket as he wasn't feeling the plan and he was deep concern about it while putting a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," said Jose very proudly, while everyone was excited about it as Rocket and Gabriel had a bad feeling about Jose's way to get them inside the base.

"So, everyone agrees with the plan?" said Nick as everyone gave serious thoughts about this.

"I will do it. For Zootopia, and for Ricky," said Judy as she holds Nick's left paw and smiles at him, while he smiles back, agreeing with the plan and confident about their chances.

"I will be a part of this, as long as I get to kill some bastards," said Rocket as his serious tone made everyone shake their heads around, letting them agree to his terms.

"I'm in, to save this world," Gabriel says.

"I will be apart of this plan, for this good world, for my friends, and for the love of my life," said Puss, puffing his chest with pride as everyone was amazed by his heroism, while Puss looks at Dulcinea and smiles at her.

"I will do this. To save Zootopia, and to protect my friends and my family," Dulcinea replies as she walks by Puss' position and holds his paw while giving him a sentimental cute look on her face. Everyone smiled and were joyful at the love Dulcinea and Puss showed for one another.

"I got a score to settle with the White Devil, but it'll be fun to make a fool out her once more. So yeah, I am in," Jose said while everyone smirk and gave him soft laughs as they found his trash talk very funny.

"Well then, I think we are ready to stop a Devil. Let's rest for now. It has been another long day for everybody. Tomorrow night we will end this corruption," said Nick Wilde as everyone agreed.

For the next hour an a half, everybody just relaxes in the house enjoying the little bit of free time they have all earned after the long day they all went through.

Rocket decided to sleep by one of the couch as he was dead tired. Jose stood there watching some basketball with no volume so that he doesn't disturb the raccoon.

"Hey, Jose. Wanna talk?" said, Gabriel, as he was walking by to get a glass of water, while Jose nodded yes and the young brother sat down on the couch.

"So we have this big mission tomorrow, and this is a big day," Gabriel said as Jose moved his head around in agreement.

"Yes. It is a big day. To be honest, I'm quite nervous. This is the first time I face the White Devil since I... I died a while back and I don't want to blow this opportunity," Jose said while admitting his nervous and hesitation as Gabriel pats his back to support him.

"Jose. Do you think this plan is going to work?"Gabriel said as Jose looks deep into his brother's eyes to give him his honest answer.

Yes, brother. I know this is going to work." He says.

"Why do you think and feel that it will work?" Gabriel asks.

"Because I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't."

Jose's words were full of many emotions and his mind, as well as his heart, had the feeling of someone who might do anything, including sacrificing his own life, to get the job done. Gabriel sees his brother having thoughts on his head like he is very deep thinking his place in this confrontation as his head was feeling like his redemption is approaching.

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy were in their room that Jose and his friends borrowed, an orange floor and pink walls bedroom. They sat looking at each other, as they were about to have a very emotional and important conversation, which have the two friends feeling hesitation, worries, and trustfulness as the moment of truth is nearly here.

"Judy." Nick Wilde says.

"Yes, Nick?" Judy Hopps says.

"We finally are about to find Ricky and have a chance to stop the White Devil. How do you feel?"

"I don't know, Nick. Somewhere inside I feel like I am ready for this, but another side of me feels like I am nervous and cannot do this."

"Yes, Judy. I know the feeling."

"Nick, what if we fail, or we cannot save Zootopia from being blast into oblivion by an atomic bomb?"

"We won't fail, Hopps."

"But what if we do not succeed?"

"Hehe, there is always another opportunity."

"How can you think of that?"

"I just feel like if we fail once, we have a group of friends who will not stop at nothing to complete the mission. That, I know."

"Am I one of them, Nick?"

"Yes, and the best of us all."

The two friends understood each other's perspective, with Nick understanding Judy's fears, worries, and her nervously behavior about the plan, and Judy understanding Nick's bravery, confidence, and trust in his friends.

For the next three hours, everyone was sleeping, recharging their energies so that they could all go out and prepare themselves, both mentally and physically, for their journey ahead the next day.

At twelve o'clock at night, Dulcinea and Puss were slipping quietly, where Dulcinea was moving around back in forth as if something was bothering her. She then dreams about the mission. To her surprise, the White Devil was beating her up and completely kills her friends. She saw despair and sadness when she sees her archnemesis slices her sword and cuts off Puss' head off.

"Karma' a bitch. Aha!" she slitters her words like a sinister snake as Dulcinea screamed in horror as the White Devil was about to cut her head off too. Dulcinea wakes up and gasps in horror as she was catching her breath, and was sorta relieved that this was all just a dream. She sees Puss still sleeping, which made her glad that he didn't hear her nightmare reaction. Dulcinea slowly wakes up and opens the door to leave her room, so that she can catch a break.

Dulcinea goes to the dining room in her lilac dress because she does not have pajamas and she left those back in her world. She gets a bottle of milk and chocolate chip cookies as she was doing anything she can to get her stress levels off. She eats the cookies and drinks her milk, while she looks at the window and sees cars driving around Zootopia. She thinks of how beautiful it is aa she sees the town and how bad she doesn't want them to let down.

"Dulcinea?" says Puss, who wakes up, without his hat, belt, and his boots, and walked by to see his troublesome friend as she was a bit surprised he noticed her.

"Oh, hey Puss," she said as her voice wasn't as happy as she is because she isn't happy at all and Puss sees that in her.

"Dulcinea, what is it that you do not want to sleep?" he asks his best friend with a look of a cat who wants to help her as he takes a couple of steps and sits on a chair alongside her.

"I had a nightmare, Puss," Dulcinea said as Puss notices her voice was so sad that he looked into her eyes and knew that she was scared.

"Dulcinea? What was your nightmare about?" he asks while holding her paws.

"You don't want to know, Puss," Dulcinea insists Puss not to know anything about what happened to her, but Puss gives her his iconic big eyes thing as Dulcinea was slowly changing her mind.

"Dulcinea, I am your best friend more than pure lovers. You can trust me," he says it as pure as he can say it with his eyes so big and kindhearted, it convinced her to tell him what's wrong with her as she breathes before saying a word.

"Okay, Puss. I had a nightmare," Dulcinea while Puss was worry about her. He takes out his right paw out of her paw and pats her back in a way saying that he is here for anything she needs, like a caring cat.

"What did you dream about?" he asks.

"Well, I was dreaming about the mission. And The White Devil was too much for me to handle for some reason. She beat me up, and she made me see her kill my friends in cold blood. And she made me see her cutting off your head before she would kill me after," Dulcinea said as Puss was stunned about what she dreamt about, and he clearly sees and understands her suffering while Dulcinea had a few tears dropped in her eyes.

"Dulcinea. It is okay to dream those nightmares." Puss in Boots says.

"Really? Because I don't want them to come true," Dulcinea said, not wanting to accept her nightmare to take control of her actions as Puss then touches her forehead and rubs it in to make her a bit more comfortable than she is, and she needed a bit of comfort from him.

"Si, Dulcinea. I have always had nightmares before. I had nightmares about how the dreams reminded me of my failure I did to my momma and the people of San Ricardo. I had nightmares about you, and how could I lose you in many ways. And nightmares about losing everything I care about, and trust me, Dulcinea, those nightmares are the worst," Puss describes his nightmares with full of confidence as Dulcinea was surprised that Puss willingly said his fears and nightmares with such pride and sense of bravery.

"But, how can you get past those fearful things?" she asks while putting her head down with her eyes closed, feeling weak and troublesome.

"By just letting it go, and trust in your heart that nothing will happen to you. To me. To us," Puss said, holding her left paw as Dulcinea opens her eyes and looks directly at Puss. She sees Puss happy and Dulcinea felt something in her heart as if Puss' words clicked a spark in her that she now feels so comfortable and confident in herself.

"Dulcinea. You are the toughest and kindest cat I have ever known. You have always trust in your heart in people like me who had lost everything in life. Yo were able to see the good in me when I could not see it myself, and you made me the cat I am today, and I owed it all to you. And, although thieves and many enemies were too much for you to beat them because, in reality, you had always beaten them with ease, I have always known one thing. You are the toughest out of all of us. Yes, tougher than me and myself combined. And Thanos, your spiritual friend White, and Darth Dulcinea are great examples. Because heroes like us always need challenges to make us stronger. It is normal to dream all those bad dreams, it is what you will do about it that counts."

Puss said it with so much passion and love in his heart, admitting that Dulcinea is the best out of him and Jose, and told Dulcinea, who suddenly felt ecstatic and bond with Puss' words, about those nightmares being just something a hero needs to be inspired or challenged in order for the hero to bring the best in them, and Dulcinea is the hero. No, Dulcinea is Puss' hero and she understood Puss' explanation of her problem.

"Ah thank you, Puss. You, too, are the noblest and brave hero I've known, same as Jose. I'm sorry that my nightmare scared you and feel worried for me, but I thank you for helping me get through with this. I know the many enemies I thought alongside you were easy to beat, but ever since our adventure with the Avengers, it taught me how to be resilient, tough, and fight for those I love. Sure I always took beatings far beyond you and I ever took, but it taught me to never give up. And I thank you for reminding me that, Puss. You are more than just my couple, you're my best and truest friend. And we can take on anything together."

Dulcinea's words were full of joy and gratefulness like she is back to her normal state of mind and heart, that Puss was starstruck by her happiness and appreciation towards him. Slowly her worries were being dusted into thin air as Dulcinea hugged Puss, as thanks for everything Puss has ever done for her. Puss smiles as she looks at Dulcinea like a special friend Felina, Puss' cat angel, sent him to restore his once broken heart.

"Hehe, you are right Dulcinea. And besides, who does not want to sleep with all bad faces and worries, when I can come in and tickle you," Puss said as he smiles and laughs while he is tickling Dulcinea's body, which she was laughing out of joy. She holds her teeth shut in order for her to not wake her sleepy friends out.

"Oh, Puss. It tickles, haha!" she says as she couldn't control her laughs and happiness in her heart. Puss stops tickling Dulcinea as he holds his two paws around her waist.

The two stare down their eyes so romantically, like two birds seeing love at first sight with all the sunshine and rainbows surrounding them.

"Let say we go back to sleep."

"Okay, Puss."

Puss and Dulcinea's words became more clear as their eyes shined through their lovely hearts. Puss and Dulcinea kissed each other in the mouth and slowly they started to savor that kiss.

As they walk back to their room, Puss and Dulcinea open the door and they were still kissing. Dulcinea took her lilac dress off slowly, now with more confidence in herself showing her animal side now that she fully trust Puss, as both cats jumped to their beds and kept kissing as if they know that it could be their last kiss, but they want it to lasts forever, like true lovers who don't care if it's the last days of their lives because they want to cherish their love forever.

"Good night, Dulcinea," says Puss as he slowly stops kissing her while wrapping his fur up with some blue blanket. They both smiles and kept doing their lovely stare into their eyes as Dulcinea sees his friend closing his eyes while holding her right paw, which her heart was filled with gratitude, happiness, and satisfaction for all the love Puss in Boots has given her through their romantic and sweet relationship.

"Good night, Puss," she whispers as she uses her left paw to turn off the lights of a lightbulb. She kisses Puss in his forehead as she closes her eyes and sleeps, with her face staring at Puss and hugging him, which Puss' heart was warmed and joyful by Dulcinea's lovely act of love she did on him.

Puss and Dulcinea finally went to sleep after such a conversation in which they understood each other and helped them understand the values of being a true hero, being a caring and true friend, and proving that their love always shines brighter than the darkness covering them.

Jose, who heard the entire conversation by faking he was sleeping on the couch alongside Rocket Raccoon, who he slept through the whole thing, was very happy and very emotional with so much joy that his two best friends, especially Puss, helped each other in the midst of preparing themselves for their fight against the White Devil. He takes out the small box that Puss gave him a while ago from his back pocket and looks at it very deeply.

"Don't worry, Puss and Dulcinea. I will not let anything happen to us. I promise," he whispers while looking at the box and seeing it as if the box was showing his best friends. He puts the box back in his back pocket and falls asleep. With his mind fully committed and determined about his most important mission yet, Jose wishes in his heart that, this time, he will not fail Puss in Boots and Dulcinea as he did four months ago in Earth 18.


	13. The Encounter

The team of Jose, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Rocket Raccoon, Gabriel, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea, were all inside of a police van base along with twenty officers, on the outside of an abandoned alley, where the White Devil's base was. It was nightfall and the team did nothing but prepare themselves all day for this moment, from the girls sparring each other for most of the day to everyone simulating their plan step by step.

"Ready, Jose?" said Judy as Jose blows his hands while getting ready to step out of the van to walk towards the alley.

"Be careful, Jose," said Puss, wishing him good luck.

"I will, Puss. Thanks." Jose says.

Jose gives everyone a thumbs up as he exits the van, on his way to the alley. Dulcinea is in her tulpa armor closing her eyes and taking breathing session to prepare her mind, heart, and body for the mission ahead. She opens her eyes as she slowly walked where her friends were, standing still watching Jose walking to the alley on a monitor tv the van had.

Jose knocks the door of a garage countless times until five frustrated tigers came in and were surprised by Jose's appearance.

"Hello there," Jose said with such sarcasm and trolling himself and those five guards that the guards immediately lock Jose on some chains and took him to their base, without them noticing that Jose had a camera hidden on his armor and his friends saw it everything, while they prepare themselves to attack.

"Ready, Dulcinea?" says Puss as he looks at her, noticing she was cracking her hands while she smiles at her feline friend.

"Ready," she replies, as everyone walked out of the van. Rocket throw a small ball and it dropped by at the door of the garage and blocks it so that it doesn't close, making himself and his team to run by and quickly came to his position. Some of the officers, Nick, and Judy were crawling down the door; while Gabriel, Dulcinea, Puss, Rocket, and other officers lifted the door and as soon as mostly everyone came inside the garage on the way to the secret passage towards Jose's position, Dulcinea and Puss closed the doors quietly for unwanted attention and followed their team.

The five tigers dragged Jose to their base, where hundreds of soldiers and criminals where there growling and staring at Jose like they were all seeing his next meal.

"Oh, spooky," Jose jokes himself as one tiger pushed him from the back because he was angry and was not interested in Jose's trash talking and jokes.

"Call the sheep," says the tall and rude tiger that pushed Jose as the tiger on his right makes the call.

They all stop moving at the center as Bellwether make steps out of her office and sees the five tigers all holding Jose, who smirks upon her arrival.

"So, you must be Jose," Bellwether said as she smirks at Jose, which he wasn't amused by her appearance.

"And you must be former mayor Bellwether. Happy to finally meet you, your stupidities of a boring sheep," he responds as the five tigers were angry by his words and were about to hit him with their fist before Dawn Bellwether stopped them before they went through their plan.

"So, how is Sleeping Beauty?" said Jose as he was referring to the White Devil, who has yet to exit her chambers aa Jose sees red blurs everywhere.

"What about it? Why can you not see me and tell me what your sorry excuse of a person has to say," Bellwether said as Jose smiles as if his mind is telling him that didn't say he didn't warn her.

"Okay, then. First of all, you suck. Secondly, I am going to escape this restrains and whoop a lot of asses, starting with those five tigers, all the way to the White Devil, who owes me a rematch. And thirdly... Karma's a bitch, hehe," Jose said as his threats made everyone even angrier and they really want the former mayor of Zootopia to give the order and eat Jose alive.

"What's a Karma?" Bellwether asks, sensing Jose is up to something. Jose sees her concerns and smiles.

"Karma means... that you're done. Now!" Jose said as his final shouting words exploded the back door of the base and everyone got surprised. It was Dulcinea, Rocket, Nick, Puss, Gabriel, Judy, and twenty soldiers charging in and attack the unprepared soldiers from left to right.

"Guards! Surround the perimeter!" says Bellwether as she others her criminals to protect the secret rooms while she runs for her lives.

"You know the drill!" says Judy Hopps as she, along with Jose and five officers, run towards the south side like a wrecking ball, stomping anyone in their paths.

"Right!" everyone agrees as they each took their sides and began their onslaught. Dulcinea stays in her position as she draws her swords and faces off as many enemies they have to defend the main chambers, where the White Devil is waiting.

On the north side of the base, a few criminal gunners were firing against Rocket, Gabriel, and their group of five officers. Everyone took cover as they each shot their guns, stun guns, and blasters to each other but it missed them targets, using several environments as shields.

"Aha, die, you war dogs!" said Rocket as he excitedly shoots his blasters and hits several tigers. Gabriel starts to do the same, as he sees many more criminals trying to pin Rocket. Gabriel uses his magical clock as he grabs Rocket from behind, and they each spin each other and fire their blasters, killing a lot of criminals in their paths.

"Die! Die! Die! Haha!" Rocket laughs with joy as he and Gabriel destroy the criminals who were trying to get in their way.

"How much for the blaster?" said Rocket as he wants Gabriel's gun, who was still firing incoming enemies while the five officers charged ahead, giving them cover fire.

"Not for sale," Gabriel responds, not interested in Rocket's offer.

"Okay, how much for the magical clock," Rocket said as he smirks by his excitement and desire to want Gabriel's clock. He completely Rocket as he leaves and heads for the door that leads them to the main communication center.

Once they were inside, the group of officers sat on a couple of desks to plug a bug in which defuses the enemies' communications.

"Okay, Gabriel. Call it in," says Rocket as he not only got rid of the communications but also got some blueprints information of the atomic bomb spaceship the White Devil's team.

"Oh, shit! Gotta take a picture of those prints," says Gabriel as he uses his clock to take pictures of the White Devil's deadly weapon.

"Nick. We are in," Gabriel said as he calls Nick Wilde through some comlinks.

"Good, Gabriel and Rocket. Tell the officers to keep on the attacks and go to the center of this base!" says Wilde as he shouts, while he was busy with five more officers taking care of the south side of this base, in which more criminals came in to protect their base and facilities.

Everyone was taking cover fire as the criminals seem to have pinned Nick's team to a corner.

"Okay, Bellatrix. Don't fail me now," said Nick as he draws Ricky's Bellatrix and throws it at the criminals. The ball was bouncing back in forth as it finally went to the criminals' position, which they looked suspicious at the little ball. The ball exploded and it created an electrical streak in which everyone got zapped and stunned.

"Now!" says Wilde as he and his crew took charge and fired their stun guns at the enemies. One by one the enemies were falling by Nick and his group of brave officers.

Eventually, they all managed to take the enemies' room from the west side, and once they opened the doors there were lots of vehicles now at Nick's disposal.

"Okay, Officer Wilde. What's the plan?" One officer said.

"Okay, Everyone will take the vehicles and tell Bogo about our status. While I keep this minivan and stay put until my team gives me the signal to escape this place," says Wilde as everyone moved their head down like following and obedient soldiers. The five soldiers opened one of the doors of the garage and they all drive their way out of the facility to head back to the ZPD.

"Okay, fellas. I secure the west side. Awaiting orders," said Wilde as he calls his friends.

"Okay, Wilde," said Judy Hopps as she, Jose, and five more officers were taking charge to take the south side of the base, where is heavily guarded by rhinos, tigers, and lions.

"Shit!" said Jose as the criminals were taking fire and shit one of his officers, while the rest took cover but were heavily pinned.

"Save Zootopia," the wounded wolf said as he touched Jose's heart, softly saying his final words before he completely fades away, which Jose closed his eyes to mourn the dead officer through all the gunfire.

"Jose!" Judy shouts as Jose opens his eyes and turns blue streaks, while he draws out his sword and rapidly charges ahead of the pack while Judy and the rest of the officers were still trapped in a corner.

"What are you doing!?" she says as she doesn't believe and was shocked about his tactics.

Jose rapidly runs and slices three criminals with his two lighting swords. Three rhinos charge to hit Jose, but he jumps over them with a cartwheel jump and draws out his gun to fire them in the head. Five lions came to attack him from behind, only to find Jose spins his swords and stabs them in the chest without even looking. Six tigers all came in and tried to charge Jose with multiple gunfires, but Jose uses his swords to reflect the bullets. He then combined his swords and it transforms into his lighting axe, swings it to the ground, and its electrical waves knocks almost every criminal in his path.

Judy Hopps and the four officers were stunned, surprised, and satisfied with Jose's attacks as they all walked by easily without any defense from the enemies, who were all knocked to the ground by Jose.

"Jose!" says Judy as she draws her stun gun and shoots a white panther in the chest as the criminal tried to surprise Jose from behind. Jose saw the attacker who Judy aimer at and delivers on a superkick to the face. The panther was stunned and still on its feet until Judy gallops her way like a happy horse and blows the enemy to the ground. She smiles and laughs as Jose grins himself out of joy.

"Thanks, partner." He says.

"You're welcome, my friend," Hopps responds as she jumps and gives Jose a high five.

Jose and Judy, along with their four officers were stealthfully walking towards the torturing room, where they took a peek at one of the small windows and sees Bellwether ordering a group of hyenas torturing a person with glasses, black and spiky hair, and very bruised.

"Hurry up and get rid of him before his partners come here for him!" Bellwether shouts to her henchmen as she gives an order to them.

"Judy is that...? Jose whispers as Judy took a look at it and gasped in shock.

"It's Ricky!" she softly shouts as she wanted to desperately charge ahead and save him, but Jose grabs her arms to stop her dead in her tracks so that they can patiently plot a plan.

"What is the plan, Jose?" One officer said.

"You four, guard the perimeter. Judy, you and I are going to break in together" l." Jose said.

The four guards took sides as they were defending the perimeter. While Jose and Judy looked into each other, with Judy feeling nervous.

"You okay? Jose asks, looking out for his friends.

"Mhm, yes." Judy Hopps responds.

"I need you to be calm for this. We will save him. Do you trust me?" Jose said with such pureness as Judy takes a soft breath and said yes. Both stare at the door very seriously as they load their stun guns.

"Ready?"

"Any time, Jose."

Judy and Jose checked for a brief moment to make sure they were ready. They kick slammed the door hard as the hyenas were surprised. They tried to get their guns, but Judy and Jose fired at them one by one, while Bellwether screamed out of fear and tried to pull something to leave here alive.

"Stop! One more step and your buddy will die!" she screams as she holds the captive Ricke up on his throat with a chainsaw on her left hoofs, as it can be activated by a click of a button and Ricky's head would be another decoration for the White Devil's walls.

Judy's arms were trembling of the pressure as she wanted to help the unconscious Ricky.

"Judy, come on now. We are friends," Bellwether said in an attempt to add more pressure on Judy's mind.

"We are not friends! Now get off him and surrender now," Judy said as her anger increases and Jose notices it. Bellwether tighs the throat of Ricky hard as he was screaming in pain, which it made Judy so uncomfortable that she was facing with her mind instead of Bellwether.

"Now, drop your weapons!" says Bellwether.

"Judy, it's okay. Trust me," says a calm Jose as he convinces Judy to drop their weapons.

"Your swords too, Jose," Bellwether said as she did not wanted to get surprised by Jose's antics.

"Sure. Whatever you say, mayor," Jose smiles as he does what Bellwether told him to do. Judy and Bellwether were suspicious and curious about why Jose smiled and gladly did what he was asked to do.

"Why are you smiling?" Bellwether asks.

"Because you are so easy to fool," Jose proudly said as he snaps his left fingers and it created a small lighting light so bright, it made Bellwether block her eyes. Judy and Jose take advantage, with Judy knocking the controller out of Bellwether's disposal and Jose delivering a kick to her chest as she falls down in a corner. Jose uses his sword to break the controller, finally freeing Ricky as he falls down to the ground, as he and Judy each took one sword to trap her.

"It is over," Judy said, with her mind finally back to her normal self.

"Never!" Bellwether exclaims as she touches her clock and she falls down the ground in which it had a secret tunnel. Jose and Judy were surprised by Dawn's escape route but it didn't bother them as the walked and check on Ricky.

"Ricky can you hear me?" says Judy as Ricky slowly opens his eyes. Judy was crying out of happiness as she hugs her longtime friend. Jose looks at her and feels the happiness she is feeling and his mind and heart were delighted by how he was able to help her reunite with him.

"Judy, I knew you would come back for me." He says.

"Oh, Ricky. I never stopped looking for you, because Nick and I knew you were still alive," Judy said, happily hugging her friend.

"And you must be?" Ricky said, asking for Jose.

"Oh, short version, I am Jose and I was sent by some Bellatrix to rescue you with my friends, Rocket, my brother Gabriel, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea," Jose proudly said while Ricky was surprised by the last two names.

"Wait, a Puss and Dulcinea here? We better get out of here," he said, fearing for them.

"Why?" both Jose and Judy ask as Ricky quickly took notices that they weren't afraid of them, especially Dulcinea.

"Is your Puss and Dulcinea friends?" Ricky says as he gets up.

"Let's get you out of here and talk later," Jose said as Ricky a d Judy agrees. They exit the torturing room as the officers were ready to move out with them.

"Okay, guys. The package is secure!" says Jose through the coms as he and his team were heading back to the center to give Dulcinea some help.

Meanwhile on the west side if this base, five guards were covering fire as Puss was fencing ten criminals with their own swords.

"Your sword fighting is good, but not good enough to defeat Puss in Boots!" says Puss, puffing his chest with pride as he encounters his enemies. One of the criminals tries to swing his swords at the feline, but he dodges it and does a spinning kick to him and five more. They all fall down as Puss activates his sword's powers and with a swing of his mystical sword it created a fire beam which sent everyone flying unconscious and defeated.

"Aha, victory! See how my amazingness helped us win against these vile criminals," Puss said as his ego made the five officers annoying while they guard the perimeter for Puss to break into the weapons system.

Puss enters the weaponry room as four lions intercept him. It was not enough, as Puss used his fencing skills and superior fighting skills to blow by the criminals and defeated them with combinations of kicks, punches, and fire punches from his powers.

"I am in the room," says Puss through the coms as he is very clear.

"Okay, Puss. What do you see?" says Rocket as he and Gabriel were busy defending the very center of the room to help out their friend Dulcinea, who has been a wrecking ball that no one is stopping. Puss was typing the computer so he can see where were the weapons at hand so he can disable and destroy them.

"A bunch of guns, ball explosions..." Puss says.

"Grenades, Puss," said Gabriel as he interrupted Puss.

"Do not interrupt me! Grenades, swords. Wait a minute... powers stripping gloves?" says Puss as he was curious about the last weapon he mentions. He looks at the weapons and destroys it, but the gloves were not there.

"Wait, powers stripping gloves? Why would they ever want that?" said Rocket, while he and Gabriel were looking suspicious as they were hitting the criminals like it was nothing.

Puss thought about the meaning of this weapon as he looks at those gloves. He was shocked because he realized the size of the gloves were so small it helped him find the reason for such horrible creation.

"Unless this weapon is for someone! Santa Felina!" says Puss as he was stunned about the usage of the gloves as he ran like a desperate cat to take the long road back to the center of the room.

"Everyone, head back to the center now!" says Puss as his desperate voice was heard and Judy and Jose knew what the voice was.

"Judy, head back with Nick and take Ricky. Once you there, tell him to start the van."

"Where are you going, Jose?"

"I'm going to help out Puss."

"Just be careful, Jose. You don't have any idea what the White Devil is capable of."

"Don't worry, doctor Ricky. I know who she is and what she is capable of. That's why I have a tulpa friend of my own."

Judy and Ricky were very cautious of Jose's plan while Ricky warned him about the White Devil. Joss smiles in confidence as he runs and goes out to find Puss.

"Tulpa friend?" said, Ricky, as he didn't know Puss or Dulcinea, Jose's friends and opposites of the ones who've captured him, were tulpas.

"Long story, Ricky," says Judy as they were heading for the south side of the base to find Nick.

The White Devil was meditating with her close, with the door behind her with lots of darkness and red lights shining towards her. She was hearing the sounds of violence and criminals screaming everywhere, which she liked.

"Ah!"

"Boss!"

Two henchmen trier talk to them but were attacked by Dulcinea, who with a swing of her sword smashed the paper windows of the chambers as the two criminals went through it. The White Devil opens her eyes and sees the two criminals knocked down as Dulcinea slowly walks towards the chambers.

"Did you missed me?" said White Devil as she slowly stands up smiling with her teeth, like a wolf smelling and tasting its prey. Dulcinea looked seriously as she puts her two swords together to transform into the Goodsword.

"Oh, no word for me? And I see you want to fight me at your full power," the White Devil says as she mocks Dulcinea, who wasn't into talking to her is as if Dulcinea's mind was only focused on ending this war.

"I don't want to kill you, but I have to," she says, with her head remembering the last time she let the White Devil live.

"It's time to end this, White Devil. Or should I say, sister? says Dulcinea, while putting a determined fighter started in her face as the White Devil smirks and slowly turns around to look straight into the eyes of her rival, revealing to Dulcinea and confirms Dulcinea's theory that the White Devil is Darth Dulcinea.

"Well, sister. You have not lost a beat, hehe," she says as she chuckles in a diabolical way. She rapidly summons her Scimitar sword as she swings her sword at Dulcinea and the two of them started trading blows with their swords with incredible speed and perfect timing like they were battling every single day as they didn't lose a beat on each other's attacks.

"I'm surprised you haven't lost your touch," says Darth Dulcinea as she once again tries to use her trash talks to get in Dulcinea's head they were clashing their swords into a standoff.

"And I'm not surprised you're still using those same old tactics on me," says an unimpressed Dulcinea as she swings her opponent's sword up which leaves Darth Dulcinea wide open for Dulcinea to do a roundhouse kick to her chest, followed by a white thunder punch that sent the White Devil flying and crashing through the door.

Darth Dulcinea slowly gets up through the pain as Dulcinea steps out of her chambers and slowly walked towards her. Many criminals who were still fighting Dulcinea's team have stopped and decided to run towards her. They tried to attack her as Dulcinea was prepared, but Gabriel and Jose step in and fight off those enemies.

"Go get her, Dulcinea. We got this," said Jose as Dulcinea smiles and runs into fight Darth Dulcinea as the two brothers were beating the bad guys for her.

Darth Dulcinea goes to the floor to try and catch her breath for a moment until Dulcinea came in and both cats drew their highly powerful swords.

"Running away, huh?" Dulcinea says.

"You do not know what I am trying to do," Darth Dulcinea says as she swings her swords at Dulcinea and Dulcinea defends herself against those attacks.

Darth Dulcinea's eyes turn red as the lightning of her sword turns very red as she tries to hit Dulcinea with everything she's got, but Dulcinea dodges those attacks with a lot of speed and timing on those dodges, and she charges back at Darth Dulcinea with her eyes turning fully white and her sword turns fully blue as their swords clash and with each sound of the swords it creates huge vibrations that can be heard from the ground and its sounds were like earthquakes.

Many criminals and heroes were trembling themselves by their fight that they can't keep their feet together. Like two gods were fighting for so long that its attacks were like a million worth of quakes that crumbles the Earth on its feet.

Dulcinea presses the attack by giving Darth Dulcinea countless slashes so fast that it was hard for her to counter her attacks. Dulcinea swings her sword and it drops her Scimitar and her Goodsword on purpose as she activates her white lighting beams on her paws. Nervously desperate, Darth Dulcinea does the same with her red auroras.

"What's wrong, sister? Waited for so long for me you cannot keep up with me," says Dulcinea she now tries to get in her opponent's head, which it made Darth Dulcinea angry

"Why, you little b..." she says with such anger that she goes ahead and attacks Dulcinea so recklessly. Dulcinea smiled as her opponent went for her bait and dodges her attacks so easily and she hits Darth Dulcinea with a pinch on her face. She then gets on the attack by hitting Darth Dulcinea with a combination of kicks and punches to the body and the leg areas.

Darth Dulcinea was trembling her whole body by those attacks as she couldn't believe all her preparations for her fight is not working as Dulcinea continues to beat her up. Darth Dulcinea gets knocked down by one of Dulcinea's strong attacks. She eventually gets up and goes for a punch so weak, it made Dulcinea dodge easily.

Dulcinea's minds said that she didn't wanted to kill her, but her heart told her to do it to save the world and her friends, which she did by hitting Darth Dulcinea with straight punches with her white lighting paws to the chest as Darth Dulcinea falls in defeat.

"Why didn't I... beat you?" says a struggling Darth Dulcinea as she couldn't get back up, while Dulcinea grabs her sword from the ground and slowly walks towards her foe to finish this, with her head down thinking that she's glad that this burden is almost over.

"Because you are a heartless cat who never has had compassion in its life," says Dulcinea as she turns Darth Dulcinea around and puts her feet on her chest so that she can pin her while drawing her sword and lifts it up with white lighting flowing through her powerful weapon.

"This is for everyone you have ever hurt." She says.

Suddenly she stops the movement of her sword as she heard something inside her heart pop. She drops her sword, her eyes turned to her normal blue color eyes, and started to feel weak inside that her body was trembling. Everyone saw her and were suspicious of what happened to her.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Do you like my power gloves? It is nothing, just it can strip your ridiculous powers forever and make it my own," Darth Dulcinea as she laughs villainously as she had her right paw on Dulcinea's tail that made her steal half of her powers. She goes for a leg sweep and as soon as Dulcinea fall down, Darth Dulcinea uses her left paw to grab Dulcinea's heart and steals the other half of her powers.

Darth Dulcinea's powers were flowing through her veins and her eyes were very red as Dulcinea was screaming in pain. Jose and the rest of her friends tried to help her but they were overwhelmed by criminals, leaving Dulcinea all alone.

"Come here, you bitch!" she says as she gets Dulcinea back up. Dulcinea tries to hit her with her punch, but Darth Dulcinea grabs her right arm and does a spin kick on her right knee, leg, and ankle which it broke all of her bones, and Dulcinea screams and yells in such pain as Darth Dulcinea injures Dulcinea's ACL on her knee, Achilles on her ankle and heel area, and leg.

Darth Dulcinea laughs as Dulcinea couldn't get up because of the pain and injuries she has suffered, but it also broke her spirits and determination. Darth Dulcinea grabs her tulpa armor and smashes her through a wall, where she was hitting her body with countless knee attacks. She then headbutts her and delivers a takedown and does a leg lock on her bad leg. Dulcinea was screaming with pain beyond she has ever taken, as Darth Dulcinea applies pressure to the hold like she wanted to end her from limb to limb. She then uses her claws to stab Dulcinea in her leg and then in the body as she was crying so loud and yelling with so much anxiety, pain, and suffering, that it was heard from far away.

"Oh, now that's the crybaby motherfucker I always remember," se says with such delight as Dulcinea was crying and screaming with such pain, she wanted to stop and let her win, but her heart continues to tell her that she can't afford to give up despite her injuries.

Darth Dulcinea lets go of her hold, grabs Dulcinea from behind, and delivers a German suplex so strong that Dulcinea holds her head around as she must have suffered a concussion.

"Dulcinea!" everyone cries for her as Darth Dulcinea lofts her right paw up as her Scimitar comes through her and slowly walks towards a defeated Dulcinea who is bleeding from head to her body. Dulcinea slowly tries to get up but she couldn't. She tries again and this time, slowly and bothered by her bruises, she gets up with her left leg jumping.

"I am going to miss you, I really do. Say hi to my Puss for me, asshole, hahaha!" she laughs so diabolically that she had no remorse for her worse.

She rapidly rushes in and was about to strike Dulcinea, who was closing her eye as she was about to fade away until another cat comes in and delivers a powerful fire beam punch so hard that it sent Darth Dulcinea flying and crashing through walls. The cat then uses his sword to create various grounding shock waves as it knocks the criminals who were overwhelming Jose and his friends.

"Dulcinea!" says Puss as he grabs a falling Dulcinea by his shoulders as she was breathing slowly.

"Pu... Puss?" says, Dulcinea, as her final words made her close her eyes. Puss checks her pulses and she was fine, which he was relieved but she needed medical attention in a hurry.

"Sleep now Dulcinea," he says as he kisses her in the forehead. Van horns sounds were made as Judy, Nick, and Ricky was onboard.

"Guys, let's get the hell out of here! Go!" Ricky shouts as everyone defeated as many enemies as possible as they go to the back of the van. Puss carries Dulcinea and runs to the van and Ricky revs the engines and drives fast to escape the base. Every officer who was on their side were about to hop on the van until a throw of the Scimitar cuts their bodies, as Jose and everyone else was screaming in horror.

"Holy shit!" Jose says as he tells Ricky to go faster.

"Don't let them get away!" days Darth Dulcinea as she grabs her flying sword and growls angrily as hundreds of criminals hop on their cars and pursue them. She then tells three hyenas to bring the communications back on.

The criminals caught up to the team as they try to bump their car in order for them to stop.

"Shit, we need to do something! I'll handle this!" says Gabriel as he willingly gets out of the car and with his lightsaber, he breaks their wheels as the criminals' cars were crashing down.

"Gabriel no!" says Jos as he sees Gabriel about to face two hundred predators. Gabriel throws his clock as his worrying brother catches it.

"It's okay," he says, smiling with no fear in his eyes as he takes the predators on, while Jose, Puss, Rocket, and Nick were sad about his sacrifice.

"Judy, I'm sorry," said Nick as Judy looked at him very suspicious with her thoughts very denial.

"Nick, please no," she says before Nick kisses her in her cheeks, leaves the van and shots his stun guns at the criminals to fight alongside Gabriel.

"No!" Judy cries as Rocket had to hug her in order for her to free out her sadness. Ricky rubs her head as he continues to drive fast. They are almost there, reaching for the exit tunnel, but ten cars full of criminals were behind them and they all shot their guns at them. The shits continued to fire as the heroes were now facing a tough predicament because of the exit doors were closing and the car had too much weight, as well as not speed boost.

Dulcinea tries to get up in order to make the sacrifice for her free ds to escape, but her body was badly injured that she couldn't even move a muscle. Jose saw it and kisses her in her forehead as he was willing to step out of the van and make the sacrifice.

"No, Jose. I will go. Please, take care of her," says Puss as he puts his left paw in Jose's chest to stop his movement.

"But she needs you, Puss!" Jose yells as the bullets were coming fast and everyone was ducking in desperation while Jose and Puss talked.

"Right now she needs someone who can lift her heart back. I am her boyfriend, but I am not the type of friend that has had the experience of pain and suffering like you, Jose. Right now, she needs you. Will you do it for me," says Puss as his noble words were enough for Jose to leave a tear in his eyes and agrees with Puss. He steps out of the van, right before he uses. his fiery tulpa powers to create a speed boost for the van to pick up speed. Puss then destroys the cars chasing his friends with a flamethrower coming from his sword.

"Puss? Puss. Puss!" says, Dulcinea, as she slowly wakes up in horror and shock because she sees Puss sacrificing himself for her, Jose, Judy, Rocket, and Ricky escape. She cries in pain for her friend as the van came close, but they barely escaped with the door almost smashing their vehicle and their lives.

"Come and get me, Evil Dulcinea," says Puss as he sees over five hundred criminals charging towards him, while he smirks and, as a hero with no fear, he approaches them and fights them. Ultimately a red aura beam strikes Nick, Gabriel, and Puss. hard as Darth Dulcinea came in and knocks them down. Puss tries to get up but instead, he crawls and grabs the White Devil's left boot.

"You will never win," he moans as he closes his eyes, completely fell unconscious. She didn't say a word as she sees her rivals escaping while trying to go for another beam attack but she was far away to get a shot at it.

Meanwhile, Judy wipes off her tears as he looks at Ricky.

"Rick, take us to our second home." She says.

"Out of Zootopia? You got it." Ricky responds.

Rocket takes a look at Jose, who was deeply in his heart crying for Puss and Gabriel because they each sacrificed themselves to make it out of the base alive.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I know what is like to see someone sacrifice their lives for others," says Rocket as he goes deep, talking with experience with his face and heart let go of his tough persona and actually shows his good side, while he puts his paws and pats Jose's back. Jose then looks at Rocket with full of sadness but with a bit of gratefulness in his heart as he thanks him for those words of wisdom.

"Thank you, Rocket," says Jose, grateful to have a friend like Rocket who understands his feelings.

"You are welcome. Now, go help your friend," says Rocket as he refers to Dulcinea, who was lying down with forgiveness and failure inside her heart, while Jose slowly goes down to see her face to face.

Dulcinea was crying, still in pain and injured, as she felt like she let them down. She let Puss down, as Jose sees it and sleeps right beside her.

"It should have been me!" says Dulcinea as she punches Jose for bo reason in his chest, continues to cry, and blaming herself for Puss' capture. Her heart became cold and full with devastated sadness as she has now lost the will Puss and Jose believes she has had, mainly because Darth Dulcinea took her powers away.

A very regretful and ashamed Jose was not bothered by her punches as he drops tears and hugs her, both crying, and for Jose's reason, was because he was not strong enough to help her, and he too, was feeling like it should have been him who sacrificed himself, not Puss. As everyone was leaving Zootopia, the heroes' minds were devastated by such a tough loss, but they must let this go in the past if they want to save Zootopia, as one hero needs to search deep within its heart to find the will and fire that was lost in battle.

"Jose. I am sorry for punching you," says ab emotional Dulcinea as her soft words made her sleep in Jose's body, mainly because she was so injured that her injuries are making her weaker and her life was slowly depleting. Seeing this, Jose warms her up using a coat that he found in the back of the van. He not only warms her to keep her life heart slowly increasing, but he also hugs her, sharing her lain inside her heart.

"I'm sorry, Dulcinea. For not being with you, and letting Puss get captured. I don't know how, but I promise, by Puss' words, I will make this right. Just stay with me, please," Jose says as he hugs her very hard while crying very deeply because he cares about her more than he cares about his own immortal life.

Ricky, Judy, and Rocket were all witnessing Jose's compassion and loyalty towards Dulcinea that they had to drop their disappointing look on their faces and appreciate that Jose is still feeling love even if he went through all the suffering back in the base, he still manages to be there for his friends no matter the circumstances.

"Don't worry, Nick. I will come back and rescue you," Judy tells with her mind as she is feeling as inspirational as ever, thanks to Jose's act of love.

The group finally exists Zootopia, where they are taking a long road towards Judy's home outside Zootopia, Bunnyburrows.


	14. Loyalty over destruction and vengeance

"Sir we have apprehended the attackers and are knocked unconscious. Should we execute them?"

"No. We will escort them to the main facility at ACME. It is time for all of Zootopia to perish."

"Alright. I will pick up the guys and get going."

"Delightful."

Darth Dulcinea and a lion share some good news for them as the rest of the criminals carries the fainted Gabriel, Nick Wilde, and Puss in Boots and locks them in some cages on various trucks while she was smirking and smiling so villainy by how she humiliated Dulcinea and made her a coward out of her. The heroes, defeated in battle, were all unresponsive as the criminals open the garage doors and they all drive their vehicles. As well as seeing the black floors, grey buildings, like the base was like her evil version of a Batcave.

Darth Dulcinea sees everyone leave as she walks and hops on a motorcycle, with her pictures of Evil Puss on her backpack, and rides out of the base.

She clicks a button of her motorcycle panel as she explodes the base, leaving no evidence and the townspeople were scared by the explosion and some fire sirens were heard from miles away. She laughs so viciously because she was happy that she almost has her plan into completion.

She arrives at the ACME facility, the old building across the bridge. Millions of criminals were gathered to make the finishing touches of her atomic bomb weapon.

"White Devil, the weapon is fully charged and ready to navigate." A tiger said.

"Good. Have it ready by sunrise. Eleven o'clock tops," She says as her mind was feeling very satisfied by their work.

"Also, Bellwether is waiting for you at her main office," the criminal said, which Darth Dulcinea sensed some disturbance.

"Okay. Tell your guys to lock the prisoners in their cages. I will be coming after them at the Doom," she says, while the criminal lion was shocked.

"The... The Doom? Right away!" the lion said very nervously as he runs as far away from Darth Dulcinea as possible. Darth Dulcinea rolls her eyes in disgust at the cowardly lion as she makes her way towards Bellwether's main office.

On the way there, she sharpens her sword and with each slice, sounded like a sinister apex predator ready to strike its prey like a viper.

She opens the sheep's door, while Bellwether was drinking some tea sitting on her desk.

"Hey, White Devil," she says as Darth Dulcinea grumps with interest.

"What is it?" Darth Dulcinea asks.

"Well, I am happy to tell you that the plan is almost done and our enemies are at their breaking points," Bellwether replies, which made Darth Dulcinea a bit unsatisfied inside because she knows deep inside that as long as her rivals are still lurking around Zootopia, they have a spark of hope that could ruin her plans. Well, all except one, who she destroyed its spirits as well as her movement on her right leg.

"I will not be satisfied until I see each and every enemy in my place so I can kill them myself." Darth Dulcinea says.

"Well, our radars haven't pick them up yet, but we will once they are in our nearest posts," Bellwether said as Darth Dulcinea calmed herself.

"Okay," Darth Dulcinea responds, with a bit of an angry stare but her voice was calmed.

"So I have been wondering. I have been sensing a disturbance in my surroundings," Darth Dulcinea says as Bellwether was suspicious about it.

"Oh, I don't know what disturbances have been on you recently," Bellwether said nervously, making a tea for her boss while adding a strange sugar on it. She gives the tea to Darth Dulcinea as the White Devil walks around and sees lots of boring pictures of Bellwether being in jail.

"Yes. A disturbance about a betrayal coming," the White Devil says as she moves her spoon on the tea in circles. Bellwether has grown suspicious as she slowly walks over her.

"How can that be," Bellwether said as she approached her from behind.

"Si, I'm afraid. And I cannot believe that the one betraying me is so close to me," Darth Dulcinea said as she smirks quietly while slowly drawing her sword.

"Well, it is as when everyone turns on you. And in order to secure the future of our town, I Dawn Bellwether, declare to give you my undying fidelity," Bellwether says as Darth Dulcinea was about to drink the tea. Bellwether smiling inside, hiding a knife behind her back as she quickly tries to stab Darth Dulcinea, but her movement stops as Darth Dulcinea stops her using her force powers coming out of her right paw.

"Undying? You should choose your words more carefully, as well as choose your tea ingredients," she says, aware that the tea was poisonous as she saw it from miles away that Bellwether was trying to betray her. She takes the knife out of Bellwether's possession and throws it away. She then grabs her by the throat and starts to choke the former mayor. Dawn tries her best to escape by punching her boss' shoulders but it doesn't work. Darth Dulcinea puts on a mocking smile towards the traitor like she is enjoying this struggle.

"You. Will never be. As good as a ruler. As Red Devil," Bellwether says, spitting the cold hard truth to Darth Dulcinea.

The White Devil was offended by Dawn commenting on her deceased lover. It made her rage more inside her already cold-hearted heart.

She grabs her tea and uses her right paw to let her traitor drink it, use her left paw to make the choke so tight, but she forced Bellwether to open her mouth. The spills her tea in the sheep's mouth and forces her to swallow it. Darth Dulcinea then uses the poisonous tea and her power on the choke to crack the bones of Bellwether's throat so hard it felt it pop. Bellwether closes her eyes while Darth Dulcinea throws her away like a ragdoll, killing the treacherous sheep in the process.

Darth Dulcinea was smiling with satisfaction as she exits the door. She sees two bears doing nothing but talking.

"You two. Clean the mess this traitor have made, now!" she orders them to clean the office as she slowly takes her dictator to march towards the Doom, where she keeps her prisoners captive.

Nick Wilde, Gabriel, and Puss in Boots, all captured and hurt, slowly started to open their eyes before they realized that they were locked in chains from their bodies and legs to their arms in a dark place with red flares as their only light.

"Argh! Are you guys alright?" says Puss, feeling the pain he took by Darth Dulcinea's attacks that led him to his inevitable captured.

"Fifty-fifty, Puss," says Gabriel, groaning in a bit of pain from all the attacks he took as well.

"I've been worse," said Nick as he was being sarcastic.

"Good." Puss in Boots says.

Suddenly, an evil laugh was echoing through their prison room. All three heroes looked around nervously and bravely.

"Show yourself?" says Puss, bracing himself and showing no fear towards the dark ruler. He, as well as Nick and Gabriel, all prepared as Darth Dulcinea comes out of the shadows and looks at them face to face.

"Evil Dulcinea. I demand you release us at once!" Puss yells in his normal angry cat voice while Darth Dulcinea laughs in enjoyment, taking his demands as a joke.

"Aha, you are in no position to make demands, to miserable!" she fires back at Puss, while she later hits Puss with a punch in his defenseless chest as Nick and Gabriel response to Puss very emotionally.

"Stop it, you coward!" says Wilde as Darth Dulcinea grant his wishes for now and lets Puss go, who was groaning in pain.

"Are you okay, Puss?" both Nick and Gabriel said, while Puss moved his head down and said yes. Darth Dulcinea angrily summons her Scimitar to start her menacing conversation.

"Where are your pitiful friends?!" she asks ruthlessly as she points her sword on Puss throat.

"Hey, Angry Bird, shut up already. Look, even if we knew where they are, we wouldn't tell you cause you're just a dick," says Gabriel, taking shots at Darth Dulcinea which she founds it funny as she closes her eyes and smirks.

"Well then, I guess you share your brother's stubbornness. Why don't you tell Puss in Boots how I killed your precious brother with this sword," she says as she gives a cut on Gabriel's face using her left claw, which Jose's brother screamed in pain. Puss felt guilty about it as he was growing with such hatred towards her.

"Stop it!" said Wilde as he was trying to convince her to stop hurting Gabriel before she came back and was to do the same to Nick.

"Enough! Leave them alone, or even free them, because if you have a problem then it is with me and me alone! These two have done nothing wrong to you, so take all that hatred you got for Evil Puss' death on me!" said Puss as he was offering himself to the White Devil to protect Nick and Gabriel as he wanted to sacrifice his well being for his friend's end of their torture. Darth Dulcinea had enough of Puss' words because his voice reminded her of Evil Puss.

"Shut up already! You don't get to tell me what the fuck to do! You will all pay for what you did, and because of you Puss and that cowardly bitch of a tulpa have killed my only heart that ever existed in this dreaded world, Zootopia will be extinct by my superweapon. There is nothing you could do, except give me what I want and that is your friends' whereabouts."

Darth Dulcinea's words were filled with rage, anger, and aggression as she was staring death in the eyes of Puss, who had the same look in his eyes.

"I will not let you hurt Judy and Ricky, you monster," says a very angry Wilde, being protective to his best friend while Darth Dulcinea moves her head around and looks at him.

"Don't worry Wilde. She will soon be bullied by my fists. And you should know a thing or two about that because you had those experience since you were a baby cub, right? Jaja!" she so mockingly says as she insults Nick's young and fark past which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, if you don't want to give me where they are, then why don't we just wait for them to arrive here, oh wait, you will be short-handed," she says, giving a sinister smile on her face as Puss puts his head down with his eyes closed and Gabriel was not to pleased with her words.

"Why is that, Einstein?" Gabriel asks.

"Because your pathetic Dulcinea is too weak and injured to be there. Admit it, your hopes and dreams are gone. Dulcinea's spirit, as well as her heart and determination, are vanished because of me. I broke her heart because she was never strong enough to even stand a chance against me, and when I finally kill her Puss, you wish you, your three little kids, Dulcinea, and everything you ever cared about would never even born! And the best part is, I stole her powers, jaja!"

Darth Dulcinea says with such confidence and cockiness, and she was right through the eyes of Nick and Gabriel. Dulcinea was too weak to beat her and she is too injured to continue their journey, and they don't know if Jose can take this devilish cat because they haven't seen them face off. All hope seems to lose a bit for the two untrusty friends.

Puss refuses to believe any of that nonsense because his heart knows her, and unlike Nick and Gabriel, he knows her like reading a book. He knows Dulcinea for a very long time that he will deny any doubt that is targeted on her.

"You are all wrong. You know why?" Puss said with a voice so soft. but filled with an angry cat who trusts his friend till death. He opens his eyes, looked at his right side and looks directly at Darth Dulcinea, who was in front of him.

"Why is that?" she says as she slowly walks towards Puss. The two cats stared face to face as Puss growls at her with such force that she was stunned.

"Because Dulcinea has the strongest heart ever!" Puss first worlds made the shockingly stunned Nick and Gabriel clear that he will always believe in Dulcinea even when others say otherwise. It made the White Devil angry.

"She may have lost her way and her tulpa powers, but as long she has her heart and friends they can help her get up when she is at her lowest and darkest hours she will always find the strength in her to push herself!" Puss' valiant words just made her snarling in frustration, growling in anger, and clenching her destructive and menacing fists like he wants to kill him but she knows she needs him alive for her plan to work. Nick and Gabriel don't believe Puss' words about Dulcinea coming back, but he was right about she has the support of her friends.

"So yeah I do not care if me because of some evil nutcase I defeated a long time ago you kill, but I see that you are afraid, afraid that you will never be as good as he ever was. That is why you are so emotionally broken for him because you cannot admit that his death was by his and your paws and you just blame it on us for that. That is why that even if your plan works and kill me, her, and Jose, it will never bring your broken heart at peace!" Puss now takes cold hard shots at Darth Dulcinea, who rushes her sword and almost cuts through his chest but she stops from doing so. Puss' friends were very afraid and relived by the events.

"Enough! I will not kill you, and you don't know everything I've gone through since you took my Puss from me! You will suffer as I have suffered, and when you realize why I spared your miserable life, I would already destroy the person you love: her!" Darth Dulcinea says as she became angry and her words were filled with sadness and rage because of the way Puss was mocking her and saying her boyfriend's name like he was a joke to Puss.

Puss in Boots was not offended nor threatened by her harsh words about once again humiliate and kill Dulcinea like the White Devil will win a hard fight, while in his heart, he thinks that she is taking the easy way out.

"Wow, I do not believe. You are arguably stronger than Dulcinea want to beat her at her weakest state. Sounds to me that you are a bigger pussy than Eddie Brock! Puss says as he made everyone shocked, and Darth Dulcinea offended and feel angrier, that he cusses and called her an offensive word. It showed Puss' confidence was at an all-time high, and it was not an act of his big ego, it was the size of anger, pain, and suffering he had endured since he heard about the Three Diablos' deaths.

"You think you are all mighty that you forget a lot of things, like Jose back at full strength. Why is that? Is it that you are careless and does not give a crap about him, or are you afraid of his powers?" he says as Darth Dulcinea was growing bitter.

"Please, Puss. Don't say anything you will regret," the minds of Wilde and Gabriel said as their looks were full of afraid and fearful persons being cautious about Puss.

"I am afraid of no one!" she yells as she wanted to rip Puss' corpse and make a steak out of his useless body. Puss knows she is feeling the same way he was after the kittens' deaths, and he took advantage to, say it with all his heart, takes one last verbal killshot towards his foe.

"You are! But let us follow my Dulcinea. You think you are so unbeatable because you can never defeat her without you stealing her powers, that is why you made you stupid piece of trash of gloves! You talk all that talk but at the end of the day you cannot back it up, and when you do, you will blame at anyone rather than yourself! So in short words, bitch! So Darth Dulcinea or White Devil, whatever the fuck you try to call yourself, you say you are gonna win against Dulcinea. Well, she just gonna kick! Your! Ass!

Puss' final words were full of bravery, boldness. His cussing was beyond Nick and Gabriel's understanding of the swashbuckling feline. Darth Dulcinea was beyond mad as she screamed in horror like a crybaby who can't handle the truth.

She snarls at Puss, right before Puss made a stubborn and an even more bold move by hitting her head with a thunderous headbutt. Gabriel and Nick were shocked by his decision. Puss' sharp breaths were full of a cat who just had enough prisoning his emotions as he went all in on Darth Dulcinea, who was covering her head and mouth because Puss' headbutt made her bleed.

Darth Dulcinea walks by the door and leaves, right before a guard asked her what happened and she sliced his head for no reason at all, other than Puss' words hit a toll on her.

"Why did you even talked to her like that?" says Gabriel, seeing the out of character Puss was engaged in his confrontation but at the same time in his heart, he felt grateful that Puss saved him from being punished by her even further. Puss was breathing heavily as he was exhausted by it and wanted to regain his strength.

"Puss, what you did was stubborn as hell. But it was the noblest and bravest thing you have ever did for a friend," says Nick as he admired Puss' act of courage. It reminded him on how he acted that way whenever anyone tried to bully Judy Hopps. Puss moved his head down as he appreciates his words.

"But I don't understand this. Why did you do it, Puss? Why did you go to that place where you're not acting like yourself and go into an angry monster to talk to her on her level? What was on your mind, Puss in Boots?" a worried Gabriel said. He was right, Puss did act way out of the noblest character in his conversation with Darth Dulcinea. For Puss' heart, it felt like a very caring living being who just had enough of everyone he loves suffering on his watch that he wanted to act swiftly in order to rescue them from despair.

"Well, it was because Jose taught me how to talk trash," Puss in Boots said, being sarcastic as Nick Wilde and Gabriel were laughing happily by his joke.

"But honestly, I do not know. The only reason I can give, my friends, is that when a loved one's honor is always on the line, you always stay by its side. No matter what they tell you. You may think that she is not coming or she is too weak to fight, but I know deep inside my heart, she will not disappoint me. She will come here and she will find a way to fight this evil crimelord, despite her setbacks," Puss' words were so pure it showed Nick and Gabriel how loyal and how big he believes and has faith in Dulcinea.

"If you believe, I believe. Let's hope our friends can save us and Zootopia," Gabriel said, putting a smile on his face as he finally believes in Puss. Nick Wilde feels the same.

"Okay, then. I believe you, Puss. Let's go to bed and be ready for our escape tomorrow," says Nick as he too believes in Puss, which made the Ginger Hitler drop tears in his eyes as he was beyond grateful by how he made others be inspired by his acts.

"Thank you." He says.

"You're welcome, Puss." Nick Wilde responds.

Gabriel nodded yes as he and Nick went to sleep. Puss looks up into the stars and he closes his eyes to go the sleep after he said those words to the stars, like he was wishing the stars to grant him this important wish.

"Come back to me, Dulcinea."


	15. The Tulpa is back: Believe

Jose, Rocket Raccoon, Judy Hopps, doctor Ricky, and a very injured, banged up, and sleepy Dulcinea; have all made it to Bunnyburrow. Ricky parks the van outside while everyone got out. Jose helps Dulcinea get out of the vehicle by carrying her around his shoulders like carrying a baby.

"Let me knock for a minute," says Judy as she knocks the door to a house she is known of. Everyone was waiting patiently, but to Jose's eyes, he sees that everyone isn't feeling too confident in themselves, mainly because Darth Dulcinea took her friends and she's about to drop an atomic bomb to all of Zootopia.

The lights of the house turn on as Judy and her friend ds can hear murmurings and footsteps approaching. The door opens and the owners of the house were pretty surprised by the visitors.

"Judy?" said Bonnie Hopps, Judy's mother, while she smiles at them and hugs her and Stu Hopps, her father.

"I'm glad you are okay. Your father and I were so worried about you and... Oh! Ricky, you are here," Bonnie says as she stops for a moment and looks at Ricky as he comes inside and hugs her. The others came inside after Ricky waves his hands and told them to get in.

"Judy, who are those guys?" Stu said, pointing at the other visitors.

"Dad, these are some friends from another world. They came here to help us fight the White Devil. But Nick, along with two of their friends, was captured by her. They risked their lives to help us escape her base," Jud says with full of regret and sorrow as her parents gasped by the shocking news. Dulcinea then screams in pain and agony as her entire body was eating her up from inside because of the injuries she suffered.

"Jose, hand her over please," said an urgent Ricky as Jose gives him Dulcinea. Ricky takes her upstairs to check on her.

"Oh cheese and crackers, what happened to her?" Bonnie said looking at the weak Dulcinea. Jose and Rocket sat down on a couch as Judy takes them outside to talk privately.

"Mom, dad. The White Devil is about to drop a huge bomb that can end all of Zootopia. I want you guys to go to Bogo. He will lead everyone to get away as far as possible from the explosion." Judy says.

"And what will you do?" said her father as he and his wife were afraid of what would happen to her.

"I will stay here and destroy the weapon with my friends," Judy responds and before her parents would have a say on this, she shushes then so she can explain.

"Look. I know that its suicide stops this. But I have no other choice. Nick needs me just as Zootopia needs anyone who believes and right now, everyone is counting us out. Please, take care of my brothers and sisters and get as far away as you can. I love you guys so much," Judy said while giving perhaps her last hug to her parents while they embrace it with all their hearts. Stu heads back inside to get the keys to the car.

"Judy, I will call Gideon Grey. He is babysitting the kids, who wanted to spend the day with some of his kids," says Bonnie, clarifying to Judy that the kids are safe in which Judy was relieved.

"Okay, mom. Thank you," said Judy as Stu comes back with the keys to the car. Before they hopped in, they give one last look on their daughter. They smile as they feel bravely confident in her abilities while Judy gives hem a softly slight smile.

"Be careful out there. You can do it, Jude the Dude," says Stu as Judy smiles with appreciation.

"Thanks," said Judy, while she looks at her parents for one last time as they got on their car and drives to get their kids as far away from Zootopia as possible. Judy heads back inside, where Rocket, Jose, and her friend Ricky were having a conversation. She used her ear to overheard a sentence from Ricky and she gasps in sadness as she learns, along with the rest of her friends, that Dulcinea has suffered a torn ACL, torn Achilles, both injuries on her right leg that she injured too.

"So let me get this straight. You are a doctor that can invent new almost everything, a great chiropractic doctor, and a good survivor?" said Jose, clearly not wanting to bring Dulcinea's state up.

"Jose, I know you are trying to change topics," said Ricky as he puts a sad but also a worried look on his face while Jose rejects that idea.

"Jose, are you trying to change subjects because deep down you feel guilty for her?" said Rickey, saying it from experience. Jose takes a short breath as he confirms them that they are right.

"It's okay, Jose. I know she can't be fully restored for twenty-four months, but we have to keep our minds together if we are going to defeat Darth Dulcinea in her ACME base, where they keep the weapon," says Ricky as Jose puts his mind where the objective is, but his heart remains worried for Dulcinea.

"Okay, Ricky," Jose says, agreeing with him.

Judy walks by them as she prepares them carrot juices on four glasses. She sits down on an orange couch, right alongside Rocket, to discuss their plan.

"So where is this ACME main facility you speak off?" says Judy as she wants to get track of what she mussed a while ago.

"Well, the base you guys attacked is where they interrogate people and make some of the weapons. The ACME facility just a clicks away from the bridge, the one where you and Nick were, is where they make their atomic bomb weapon, has a prison called the Doom, and many criminals gatherer together to defend this horrendous place," says Ricky, by just saying those words he gets bad memories of his time there, something he wishes to forget.

"Sounds to me like this place is a shithole," said Rocket as his mind was interested in this place because how much criminals he can kill.

"What objects were you trying to get before you were captured, Ricky?" said Jose, remembering how Judy told him how the doctor got captured, as Ricky turns around and looks at him.

"Well, I have been building a ship. A flying ship, capable to go against the floating ship the White Devil has, carrying her weapon. Problem is that they knew my plans so I hid it and made a special hand password that only creatures from another universe can unlock it. And lucky for me, they didn't find it." Says Ricky.

"Where is this secret spaceship, Ricky?" says Rocket, feeling intrigued by his words.

"In the garage, Mister Fox," says Ricky as Judy and Jose moved their heads sideways, warning him about Rocket.

"I'm not a raccoon, you despicable doctor!" says Rocket, angry about once again being called something he is not.

"Sorry. I just don't quite know your names yet," Ricky said, referring to Rocket and Jose.

"So, Ricky. You know this place better than all of us. What's the plan?" Jose said as Ricky stood up to brief everyone on the plan.

"Okay. One of us will fly the ship to destroy that hellfire of a weapon. Judy, you, Jose, and either mister Rabbit or I will use the secret tunnels to get inside without notice. We then make a go for it to liberate our friends and defeat as many criminals as we can. Finally, one of us will go ahead and kill that White Devil son of a bitch. We may be small, but us four is enough to save the world. Who's with me?" Ricky said as everyone but Jose, who looked troubled, agreed to the plan and believe that this daring plan is the only option to go for.

"Just as long as I ride your sweet ship, I'm in. And the name is Rocket, doctor Ricky," said Rocket while Ricky felt a bit satisfied that he knows the raccoon's name at least.

"Thank you, Rocket," he said. Suddenly, Jose smirks and does a soft laugh as everyone was confused and could see Jose's misjudge by just looking at his body language.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked.

"I'm sorry, but I heard us four. Are you guys are blind or something?" said Jose while he's faking his laugh, which everyone notices Jose's overprotective personality because he was referring to the injured and powerless Dulcinea.

"Jose. She can't go," Ricky right away gives Jose the words he did not wanted to hear while patting Jose's shoulders, whose face was feeling a bit sad.

"But... she can help us," Jose sadly said, trying to convince them that Dulcinea can help them despite her injuries.

"Jose. I love your compassion and love you show to Puss and Dulcinea, but there is a line that sometimes our friends cannot go with us. Darth Dulcinea is after Puss and Dulcinea, who are captured and the other basically cannot walk anymore. If you love them with all your heart, then you know that she needs to stay here," Judy said in the most normal way, while Kose sits back down on the couch and puts his forehead on his two fists to think and take some of his sadness off.

Rocket comes with Jose and pats his back. By seeing him going through this, it reminded the time he had to see Yondu made his final act of heroism by sacrificing his own life to save Peter Quill.

"It's okay, Jose. I have been through that. It sucks, and it hurts us more when we are the type of guys who want to do everything for them that, sometimes, we cannot save them from everything," Rocket said while his words touched Jose's heart. Jose now feels like he knows what he will do, as painful as it can be.

"Okay, you three. I will try to talk her out of it," Jose said softly, still affected by it. He stood up while the other pat his back and legs.

"You are doing the right thing for her." Doctor Ricky says.

"Yeah." Judy Hopps said.

Suddenly, loud thuds sound from the bathroom, as if someone was trying to take a bath and fell down hard. The individual scream with such pain that it caught Jose's attention as well as his partners.

"I'll see it. See you at the garage," Jose said as he desperately rusher to the bathroom, while the rest calmly walked out of the house to head for the garage to continue their plan, but they also hoped for the one who fell hard was okay.

Jose rushes to the bathroom, where he sees Romanian armor, as well as two swords, dropped to the floor. He then sees Dulcinea, completely naked and clearly tried to take a shower on her own, crying as her attempt failed miserably because of her right leg. Jose slowly walked towards her, feeling a bit saddened seeing his friend like this.

"Jose, I... I..." Dulcinea stutters her words as she didn't wanted him to see her like this, but Jose shushes her mouth with his left fingers. He falls on one knee as he turns on the water to help her take her bath.

"I won't do anything but help you, Dulcinea. Is okay," Jose said as Dulcinea felt a bit relieved that Jose didn't care for her appearance, but her need of help. He helps her take her bath, rubbing her body with soap with her permission while being careful on her right leg, and Dulcinea uses the shampoo to rub her head. Jose uses the water to cover the cleaning bubbles as he turns off the water and hands Dulcinea a white towel.

She covers her body as Jose carried Dulcinea towards Judy's home, filled with a brown floor and walls covered with carrot stickers.

"Let me help you with your clothes," said Jose as Dulcinea said yes with a very sad look on her face. Jose finds her lilac and carefully helps Dulcinea to put it on. Once done, Dulcinea laid in bed covering in a blanket but she felt sad, with guilt eating up her heart and soul.

"So, they don't want me to go on the journey?" said Dulcinea, well aware of the situation at hand.

"That is what they want me to do," said Jose as he admits her inability to go.

"And what do you think?" Dulcinea asks as Jose takes a sharp breath to think about his next words.

"I think that I don't give a damn. That you need to make that choice," said Jose. Dulcinea was surprised that even that her friends are giving her reasons and facts to not go with them, Jose still believes that the choice is hers and hers alone. She felt devastated because she didn't wanted to break his heart.

"I'm sorry Jose, but I cannot go. It's best for everyone to finish Darth Dulcinea off without me," Dulcinea said with such sad confidence, while Jose sees her troublesome inside your mind.

"Why?" Jose asks, wanting her to say her reasons to why she does not want to go.

"Look at me. I am hurt, can't walk, my right knee and Achilles are broken, and I am as useless as Mayor Temeroso," she says, feeling saddened and broken deep within her heart. Jose didn't buy her explanation one bit.

"Is it because of those. Or you just turning into Temeroso because you don't want to face your guilt," Jose fires back at her, who felt devastated because Jose was telling the truth, and it made her angry.

"You do not say about me! Yeah, I don't want to go because it's my fault that Puss, Nick, and your brother Gabriel are captured! It's my fault I spared her back in Far Far Away instead of killing her! It's my fault that I let this happened! I don't want to ever fight again, and that's plural! So stop trying to insult me because of my conditions, you ungrateful idiota!" said Dulcinea, out of character and filled with such sadness and anger while admitting her guilt to Jose. Jose felt sad because he hates Dulcinea's state both emotionally and spiritually. Jose didn't do anything that might have made him do it out of anger because he lets Dulcinea take all her suffering on him.

"Dulcinea. I... I don't know what to say. I know you are suffering more than just your injuries. I know that your powers made you feel like you could do everything by yourself. I get it. Sometimes it's the heaviest losses that make us learn to become better. You don't have to do this all on your own, especially if you feel guilty about what happened back a few months ago with her. You don't have to hide it, I know you felt guilty of my supposed death. It's okay to feel this way Dulcinea, but always remember that I will always be with you ill the end of the line."

Jose pats his shoulders and wipes off a few of her tears as his words made Dulcinea realize that she did a mistake and regrets all the harsh things she said to Jose. Dulcinea cries and hugs her best friend. Jose's words certainly were right, and she cannot take the guilt she feels deep inside yet.

"Jose. How do you talk to me like it is a normal conversation?" Dulcinea said, wanting to find out how Jose is talking to her with so much calm and patience.

"Because the sweetest, kindest, and bravest cat taught me that. And right now, Puss needs that cat," Jose responds, and her eyes were like a surprised cat who saw a revelation. She now feels like she needs to make amends with her fears and needs to do something, but she hesitates because she can't fight the forces of evil without her tulpa powers.

"Dulcinea. You know why you are the strongest of us all, even though we each are stronger individuality? Because your heart is the strongest source of power anyone can have. I know you think you cannot take her now that she has your powers, but as long as you have your heart, you can always give her a run for her money," he said as Dulcinea felt deep inside that she needs to find the heart that she lost during her battle with the White Devil.

"Dulcinea, the sun is alone too, but it still shines."

Jose's last sentence made her realize something. That, despite her fears, are clouding her judgment, her heart always shines brighter than the dark. She hugs Jose as she softly starts to smile, which Jose was smiling by her.

"Dulcinea, I love you. Take some time and rest. Here, an iPod device that they call it Carrot instead of Apple, hehe. Here listen to this. Maybe it can help you," Jose said as he hands her the device, which she smiles and gives him a high five. As Jose was about to leave the room, Dulcinea looks at him for maybe that one last time.

"Thanks, Jose," she says, giving him a soft smile with her tears brighten her happiness coming back to her.

"Anything for you, sister," Jose said, smiling as he closes the door and leaves.

Dulcinea checks the various songs she wants to listen and the song Believe caught her attention. She clicks on the song and with some headphones, she listens to the song while closing her eyes to sleep.

[Believe, by Eminem]

[First Verse]

And I started from the bottom

Like a snowman, ground-up

Like round chuck, and still put hands on you

Stayin' wound up is how I spend time (get it?)

Sucker free, confidence high

Such a breeze when I pen rhymes

I just got that air about me like wind chimes (yeah)

Another day in the life (uh)

Used to have to scrape to get by (yeah)

Now my community's gated and I

Made it and my neighbors say hi (say hi)

I'm givin' 'em pounds, I'm upscale now

Guess it means I'm way in the sky (way in the sky)

But I still remember the days of

Minimum wage for general labor

Welfare recipient since a minor

Look how government assistance has made ya!

Adversity, if at first you don't succeed

Put your temper to more use

'Cause bein' broke's a poor excuse

That should only give you more fuel

Show 'em why you're you

So close, God, it's like I almost got it

But close only counts in time, bombs and horseshoes

So I Unabomb shit—tick, tick, tick—no remorse, pew!

Screw it, I'm lit, and that attitude I blew up on quick

That's why they call me firecracker

I grew up on WIC—wick, wick, wick—with a short fuse

I got some important news to report to

Anyone who thought I was done: nah bitch, not quite

Spotlight's back on, got my faith, where's yours?

[Chorus]

Do you still believe in me?

Didn't I give everything I had to give you to make you see?

I'll never forget if you turn your back on me now

And walk out, I will never let you live it down

I'll never quit, do you still believe in me?

[Second Verse]

Man, I know sometimes

These thoughts can be harsh and cold as ice

To me they're just ink blots

I just fling 'em like slingshots and so precise

So you might wanna think it over twice (yeah)

When you retards can roll the dice

But beef will at least cost you your career

'Cause even my cheap shots are overpriced

But this middle finger's free as a bird

Nuke warhead at birth, hugest forehead on Earth

Too short for the verse, studied his formula, learned

How to incorporate a curse

Point it towards corporate America

Stick a fork in and turn

'Cause four-letter words are more better heard

The world force-fed a turd to me, you're getting yours

But sometimes I overdo it, but I just get so into it

I was there consolin' you when no one knew it

When your situation showed no improvement

I was that door, you walked over to it

I'm the light at the end of tunnel

So people are always lookin' to me as they're goin' through it

When that tunnel vision is unclear

Shit becomes too much to bear

Since "Cleanin' Out My Closet"

When I was havin' trouble with the snare

I'm that unrealistic prayer answered

And I'ma get you jacked up like you're tryna fix a flat, uh

When you struggle with despair

That double-fisted, bare-knuckles coupled with this pair

Of nuts I'm cuppin', I am your fuckin' switch, nothin' can compare

[Chrous]

Do you still believe in me?

Didn't I give everything I had to give you to make you see?

I'll never forget if you turn your back on me now

And walk out, I will never let you live it down

I'll never quit, do you still believe in me?

[Third Verse]

Started from the bottom like a snowman

Oh man, put that in your corncob pipe and smoke that

But my battery's low, I'ma need a boost in my pack

And I know that I always got Proof at my back

I called you "Proof" because I knew for a fact

My ace in the hole, homie, I'm callin' on you

'Cause I think I'm slowly startin' to lose faith in it, so

Give me that apron and mo–

'Tivation to go, Hussein with the flow

Fake fans left you two-faced at the show

Let heartbeats loop, produce hate in my soul

Layin' vocals two days in a row

True statement, hate to go down this road

But there's only one route to cross this bridge

So I walk in this bitch with loose change

'Cause all my dues paid, but this booth's takin' its toll

But it's never too late to start a new beginnin'

That goes for you too, so what the fuck you gon' do?

Use the tools you're given!

Or you're gon' use the cards you're dealt

As an excuse for you to not do shit with 'em?

I used to play the loser/victim

'Til I saw the way Proof was driven

I found my vehicle and I haven't ran out of gas yet

And when they stacked decks, turn handicaps into assets

Fanny packs, hourglasses

If time was on my side, I'd still have none to waste

Man, in my younger days

That dream was so much fun to chase

It's like I'd run in place

While this shit dangled in front of my face

But how do you keep up the pace

And the hunger pangs once you've won the race?

When that dual exhaust is coolin' off

'Cause you don't got nothin' left to prove at all

'Cause you done already hit 'em with the coup de grâce

Still you feel the need to go full tilt

That Bruce Willis, that Blue Steel, that true skill

When that wheel's loose, I won't lose will

Do you still believe?

Dulcinea opens her eyes as if the song talkee right straight to her heart. She feels like she is fusee with the same determination and spirit she has lost. She puts on a ready stare, grabs a stick and slowly she gets up while she holds her tulpa suit on her left shoulders and it absorber her like it was her heart, a magical way for her to summon it when necessary.

Jose goes to the bathroom and looks at a sharpener and his beard. He takes a deep breath as he put cream on his face.

"For you, Gabriel," Jose says as he shaves his beard completely. He then checks on the magical clock Gabriel gave him a while back. He puts it on and sees the label on it.

"Weapon24supersoldier. Okay. You want my claws back, Darth Dulcinea? You got them," Jose said as his words were full of determination like he wants some redemption, all while he uses the powers of the clock and it magically summons two adamantium claws. It was a surprise for Jose to return to those claws even when he could have thought of anything like a shield and gun. Bit for him, he needs to summon an old friend to finish this war once and for all.

Jose exits the bathroom and he makes his march towards the garage. Once there he sees doctor Ricky, Rocket Raccoon, and Judy Hopps chattering as they all see the spaceship Ricky made.

"So, what did I missed?" Jose chuckles as his friends were glad he was here.

"Nothing much, just seeing the beautiful poetry of art that I'm going to blast to take names and kick ass," says Rocket, smirking and already filled with such desire to fly it, while Jose smiles at him.

"Okay, Rocket. Here is the panel. She's all yours. Remember, as soon as we get inside the facility, give em hell," said Ricky with a serious smile on his face as Rocket liked the idea. He gets inside the ship and powers it on as everyone laughs like a beacon of hope has been shown to them. Rocket flies away from the garage and house as he gets ready for his last stand, just like everyone else.

"Well, everyone. Ready to go?" said Ricky as both Jose and Judy looked at him.

"Yes, Ricky. Is time to end this," said Judy, determined to put an end to the White Devil's reign of terror.

"And you, Jose?" said Ricky as he sees the serious look in Jose's eyes, in which he knows them so well. Hose were the eyes of a man who's ready to unleash the animal inside of him for war.

"I'm ready to whoop her ass." Jose Angel says.

Then, the sounds of grunting of a determined and injured cat, leaping on her left leg, arrives at the garage with full of bravery in her face. Ricky and Judy were surprised and shocked by this turns of events but Jose was happy and crying out of joy because Dulcinea is here and she wants to face her fears and guilt to save Puss and her friends.

"Dulcinea, you should not come..." Ricky says as he tries to prevent her to come in her conditions until Dulcinea looked at him so serious.

"Zip it!" she yells, and Ricky was shocked by this new warrior Dulcinea has recapture. Judy wants to talk her out of it as well before Jose holds her right shoulders, hinting that Judy cannot do it and let Dulcinea speak. Dulcinea breathes heavily before she can give her explanation.

"Listen, I know that I'm hurt. I know that I do not have my powers to face Darth Dulcinea anymore. But you got to understand that I lost Puss because of my guilt and because of it, I yelled and screamed at the only friend who still supports me even in the worst state of my life," Dulcinea stated as everyone was starting to feel her reasons, and Jose smiles at Dulcinea while she does the same.

"Please, Ricky. You're a doctor, there is gotta be a way you can at least make me walk again and have a fighting chance. I want to save Puss," Dulcinea begs for them to come. Ricky breathes while wiping some sweat in his face because this choice he is about to make is very hard for him.

"There is a way. Question is, can you take the pain?" he says, hinting he can use his chiropractic degree to maybe, just maybe, help Dulcinea get back on her feet.

"Ricky, I took as many pain and suffering as I did through the last couple of months. Today it crossed the line. Right now, is my heart that is my strength and I will not let it go again. So yes, I am prepared to take the pain if it means I can come back on my two feet," Dulcinea's answer was full of heroism and pride as she was ready to take the risks. Ricky quietly admired her resiliency as he smiles, and agrees to her sweet demands, while Judy and especially Jose celebrated with joy and happiness.

"Get in," said Ricky as he, Judy, Jose, and Dulcinea hop on Judy's farming car. Judy turned on the keys and drives them to the facility, while Ricky lies Dulcinea down on the back of the car as he prepares to adjust her right leg, Achilles, and ACL on her right knee.

"Ready?" he said as Dulcinea said yes, holding Jose's right hand. He starts twisting her legs as she screamed with so much pain but she absorbs it, biting her mouth and squeezing Jose's hand.

"Hehe, now you look handsome, Jose," she says, looking at Jose's face totally shaved.

"Hehe, thanks," Jose says, hugging her in the process.

The sun starts rising and Dulcinea looks at it, despite her pain she is enduring by Ricky's words. She looks up and said those words as if Puss was right there, as she and her friends get set to make their final stand against the White Devil.

"Don't worry, Puss. The sun will shine on us again."


	16. Endgame

The sun rises at nine o'clock in the morning as doctor Ricky, Jose, Judy Hopps, and Dulcinea parked their car just a few kilometers outside the ACME facility, the White Devil's facility and hone of the atomic bomb weapon she possesses. Once they got off the vehicle, with Dulcinea slowly walking. She still feels the pain of her injuries, but thanks to Ricky, she was able to at least walk normal, while her fighting movement was in doubt by everyone.

"Ready, Dulcinea?" says Jose, smiling at his friend as he gives her one of his swords. He used some adjustment magic to make the sword smaller so that she can grab it normally.

"Yes, Jose. Thanks for the sword," Dulcinea said, smiling back at her friend.

"Let's go," said Ricky as he and Judy draws and loads their stun guns. Jose and Dulcinea follow them as they hide from the bushes while they make their stealthy approach towards the facility.

Once there, Jose breaks the vents with his own hands as Ricky, Judy, and Dulcinea went through so they can crawl to the tunnels. Jose closes the tunnels as Dulcinea stops to give one last look to Jose.

"Be careful, Jose." She says.

"You too, Dulcinea," Jose replies as they went to their separate paths.

Dulcinea, Judy, and Ricky set themselves crawling through the tunnels.

"Are you okay, Dulcinea?" Judy whispers, checking in on her injured friend.

"Yes, Judy. I am fine, thank you." Dulcinea responds.

Everyone stops as they see two paths. One was directed towards the Doom, where Puss in Boots, Nick Wilde, and Gabriel are being poisoned. And the other was a passage towards a surprise attack on Darth Dulcinea if Jose's mysterious plan works.

"I'll go right, you girls take the left," said Ricky, referring the Doom.

"Got it. Be careful Ricky," said Judy with a soft smile as they all head out to their respective paths.

After a long and quiet crawl through the black tunnels, Judy and Dulcinea finally made to their position, where Darth Dulcinea was standing right within their reach. Darth Dulcinea looked serious as the doors of the facility were open and guards were holding Jose hostage, but Dulcinea and Judy look at Jose, taking deep breaths to prepare them for what is about to come.

"Here we go." Dulcinea quietly says.

Darth Dulcinea smiles as she sees Jose being captured, but her head was suspicious of why he got himself captured so stupidly like that.

"Hello there, Jose," says the White Darth Devil, smirking and showing her villainous growl towards Jose, which he was smiling and he was feeling himself as he stares the cat who almost killed him in battle.

"Oh, hi there, Darth Dulcinea. How's it going? How's your boyfriend?" says Jose as he clearly took verbal shots at Darth Dulcinea, which it enraged her to the point she unleashed her claws and rushed her way to Jose's face and growls so maniacally, and Jose smiled, satisfied by his actions.

"You little rat! I should kill you where you stand right now! But I know you have a plan, and I know you did not let yourself be captured without any reason, so I'll tell you this. Why are you here?" she says as she slowly turns around walks away from Jose as three lions were holding his shoulders and put him down on both knees.

"Um. well, I did come alone and Dulcinea is too injured to join us. But she did wanted me to tell you something, White Devil," a happily Jose said. Darth Dulcinea rolled her eyes in total disgust and slowly turns her head around to face Jose, while a gazillion of predators wanted to eat him.

"That bitch was always too weak to fight. So what did she tell you before you walked towards your own death?" Darth Dulcinea says as she puts her head closer to Jose. Jose smiles inside like he wanted her to make that selfish and impatient move.

"She told me... that your reign ends here, cat," Jose says in the cockiest way as he headbutts Darth Dulcinea. She holds her head down while she was distracted. Jose takes advantage and overpowers the guards holding him with his power and throws them away. Jose then uses a thunderblast to send the White Devil flying. Her chest was feeling in pain as she got mad by it.

"Attack!" she yells as she ordered her minions to surround Jose. Almost thirty predators, from lions to tigers to hyenas to bears, circled around to fight Jose. Jose thinks about drawing his sword but he only has one. So there was no choice for Jose, but to unleash the beast.

"You don't want any part of this," Jose warns them as he draws his two adamantium claws using Gabriel's magical clock. The criminals were scared but they didn't listen to their hearts as they wanted to eat Jose like greedy soldiers.

Jose wasted no time and attacks them with his claws. He cut, slice, broke and devastated many criminal's limbs, arms, legs, and even heads because Jose' s attacks with the claws were like he never left them. Like he still got the hang if the claws.

"Stop him!" a furious Darth Dulcinea said as she sent other parts of her army to take him. They showed weakness and fear, as Jose wasted no time to keep on slashing and dicing through the White Devil's best soldiers like it was Jose just a man possessed by the claws to read them.

One by one, Jose's Wolverine's skills were no match because Jose literally beat the hell out of them with combinations of lighting, claws, and punches power.

Darth Dulcinea was angry that a lot of soldiers cannot beat one man. But that one man was his homecoming and redemption with his claws, so he looks at her while beating a lion, like he was ready to face her right away.

Meanwhile, Ricky was running the hallway, firing his stun gun and paralyzing enemies left to right on the way to rescue Puss in Boots, Nick Wilde, and Jose's brother Gabriel.

Ricky has just made it to the Doom but before he can open the doors to free his new friends, seven tigers were intercepting the passway.

"End of the line, punk!" said one tiger as he and the rest of the tigers were smiling and growling as they look at Ricky like the food they want to eat. Ricky loads his stun gun to prepare himself, but it did not intimidate the predators. As soon as the criminals were about to begin to attack Ricky, a very powerful fire plasma blast hit them from behind as Gabriel and Nick come from behind Ricky and fire their own stun guns at Ricky's left and right side and knocked out cold two lions who were ready to fire their guns at Ricky by surprise.

"Nick, thanks! But how did you guys got out?" said Ricky, while Nick smiles and Gabriel looked at Ricky very grateful that he came to save them.

"We didn't. He did," Nick says, which a confused Ricky looked at one tiger who was still standing after the plasma blast attack but he was getting wobbly and about to fall down. He did fall down as Ricky was shocked seeing Puss in Boots. He was looking down with his eyes closed, his paws burning with his fiery tulpa powers, smiling with determination and pride. He then moves his head up to look at his partners as he walks through the unconscious tiger. Puss in Boots' grand hero entrance impressed Ricky so much.

"Where is Dulcinea?" says Puss as Nick and Gabriel looked hopeful for her, due to the fact Puss convinced them to trust in all.of their friends, including the injured Dulcinea.

"She's here fighting, but we cannot afford to risk permanent injuries to her," said Ricky as his words caught Puss' attention.

"Why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because I put her legs, Achilles, and ACL on her right knee together for a while, but it will not hold up for much longer," said Ricky as Puss' heart pounded like crazy and Puss rushed his way to Dulcinea's assistance once again. Nick and Gabriel were surprised by Puss' sudden leave, but again. Can they blame him for rescuing his love?

"And Judy, and Jose?" says Nick, who was worried for Judy just as much as Gabriel was worried for his big brother.

"Long story short, Judy is in her police suit still ready to kick butt, and Jose is one crazy wolverine son of a bitch," Ricky clarifies. Gabriel smiles as he knows his brother would do something like this. Nick was relieved Judy is okay. With no time to waste, Ricky, Nick, and Gabriel march away from the Doom as they were ready to enter the battlefield to help their friends and finish Darth Dulcinea once and for all.

Darth Dulcinea, meanwhile, was looking from the top of the facility and sees Jose destroying her henchmen singlehandedly with ease. She was enraged with furious anger as she growls like she was pissed off by Jose.

"You three, get to the ship now!" she yells, ordering three rhinos to get inside the atomic bomb ship and start its engine for taking off. The roof of the facility slowly opens as the sun was brightening on Jose, it gave him a warning that Darth Dulcinea is starting her weapon.

But as soon as Darth Dulcinea was about to step into a steel plank like those in a military facility, Judy blocks the passage as she draws her stun gun right at Darth Dulcinea.

"Please, you think you can beat me?" Darth Dulcinea said as she laughs with such overconfidence that she didn't even draw her Scimitar sword while Judy smirks.

"Not me. She is," says Judy as Darth Dulcinea was confused by her comments. Surprisingly, Dulcinea swings from the vent below and kicks her rival in the head with her left leg. Darth Dulcinea falls one knee while Dulcinea backflips and lands on her left leg as she draws the sword Jose gave her.

"I got this, Judy. Help Jose," says Dulcinea as Judy takes a leave to accompany Jose. Darth Dulcinea, enraged at Dulcinea and wanting the brave cat to stop fighting her, She draws her sword as she and Dulcinea were walking in circles, both eyes sharpened and focused waiting for one of them to start the attack.

"Why are you here? You should be resting, crying, and moan after what I've done to you!" an angered Darth Dulcinea said. Her sword makes the red beam, symbolizing the White Devil's powers coming from hatred and darkness.

"Because you took everything from me including my powers you'd expect me to quit? No. This time, even at my weakest state, I will fight and will not quit to the likes of you! says Dulcinea with such pride in herself. The blue lighting beam symbolized Dulcinea's heart and courageous heroism that she has always been. Might have been a dark moment from her in her last battle with her archnemesis, but this time, she is back to her principles and ready to save the world.

Darth Dulcinea starts to attack ruthlessly fast at Dulcinea to take advantage of her injuries, but Dulcinea defends herself and both swords were clashing back in fourth. As their battle is just getting started.

Jose has his sword and his claws slicing every enemy he could find. The criminals did zero to none effort to stop this man, even with the numbers game in their favor. Thirty more predators were quickly summoned to try and slow down Jose.

"Really?" says Jose, unimpressed and tired of running in circles to whoop every single criminal as he wants to push ahead and help Dulcinea. Suddenly, Puss comes from behind the predators and knocks them out with his incredible areal attacks and fast pacing skills.

"Oh, what took you so long?" says Jose as Puss joins him and both got on each other's backs to fence with their swords at incoming criminals.

"You know? Trying to unlock the chains, beat countless predators with my bare paws and getting my stuff backs," says Puss as he was beating twenty enemies from his side, while Jose does the same. Their combine lighting and fire tulpa powers were too much for them to handle.

"Well, I was just hanging in Judy's house, helping Dulcey get her heart and pride back, and with Ricky, we helped her stabilize her injuries for a brief moment," says Jose, while they each were just ignoring their enemies by simply using their powers to knock them at every turn.

Then, Gabriel, Nick Wilde, and Ricky have all join Puss in Boots and Jose and the odds that were in the criminals' favor have just turned to dust.

"So, Jose. How is my clock working?" Gabriel says, slashing through the enemies' weak defenses with his lightsaber to kill them while referring Jose's claws, who were doing the same work as Gabriel is doing.

"Like I had never got rid of them!" Jose responds, yelling at the excitement of destroying the White Devil's crocks with his brother and friends.

Judy Hopps swings from the fences and shoots her stun gun to destabilize five enemies who were trying to detain Nick. Nick loads his gun as he rushes and hugs his best friend.

"Now do you think of them?" says Wilde, reverting back to the time they used to not trust Puss, Dulcinea, Jose, and Gabriel. Judy takes a look at those mentioned and her beat was feeling the joy and happiness she always feels and seeing them do what they do to serve Zootopia it made her smile knowing that being a cop is the best job she has ever taken in her life.

"You know what, Nick?" says Judy as surprisingly pulls Nick's tie and kisses him in the mouth. Nick was so surprised but deep inside his heart, he was happy. Deep down, both friends were hesitating after all these years to even have a talk about if they wanted this path of love. It was long overdue, but at least, it was worth it.

"Hehe, you sly bunny." Nick Wilde says.

"Alright, dumb fox let's beat them," says Judy as both fox and bunny were firing their stun guns left and right and were hitting any and all criminals in sight. They were dancing at the sound of the bullets, as they dodged everything the enemies were firing and Wilde and Hopps finished them off one by one with their amazing aiming.

Both friends joined Ricky, Jose, Puss, and Gabriel afterward and together, they were unbeatable, destroying pretty much what was left of Darth Dulcinea's two million soldiers of heartless criminals.

Just as they were defeating every enemy in the facility, they all heard screams and loud whimpers of someone who is in danger.

"Dulcinea!" screams Puss, as Dulcinea was pinned from an awful ankle lock that is pressuring her injured right leg by Darth Dulcinea. Both cats looked beat up, bruised, Dulcinea's lilac dress ripped from part to part, all while Darth Dulcinea finally having the advantage by making her injuries even worse than before. Puss rushes in to help her, while Jose is faced by a choice as he sees the ship getting soared up to the skies.

"Everyone, get out there now! Ricky, call it in!" says Jose as he too follows Puss to help their needed friend, while the others exit the facility.

"Eagle Bird to Skillet, it's time!" says Ricky on the way out, like he was using the Bellatrix to communicate to someone onboard his spaceship. Nick, Gabriel, Judy, and Ricky can only hope that Jose and Puss in Boots can end this war once and for all.

Dulcinea screams at the ankle lock Darth Dulcinea is doing. she holds her head down with her paws, screaming in pain, and desperately trying to escape this hold. She holds on to some tubes but it does not help her as Darth Dulcinea kept the pressure on her injured right leg and ankles, but even if she was whimpering and crying with such pain, she maintains her composure and determination as she refuses to give up.

She uses the tubes to roll out, making Darth Dulcinea eat the post of those tubes with her forehead as it hurt her hard and her brain was ringing bells like one disoriented cat. Darth Dulcinea gets dizzy and touches her forehead, blood being dropped from everywhere. The White Devil screams in rage as Dulcinea, who was trying to get up but her injuries have caught up to her and prevented her from getting up.

"Now I'm mad!" Darth Dulcinea screams as she quickly gets down in Dulcinea's chest to deliver ground punches. Dulcinea has her paws up to block and defend the attacks even if Darth Dulcinea landed her punches in her face. Dulcinea slowly loses her defense approach as her paws were giving in on her.

Just as Darth Dulcinea was hitting her face, Jose and Puss intercept her, making her retreat of her position. A ladder of the ship Darth Dulcinea has sent upon her as she climbs on it. She smirks as she sees Puss and Jose look at her serious while trying to help their friend Dulcinea.

"I'll see you in hell like the rest of this pathetic world, hahaha!" Darth Dulcinea said, laughs villainously as she thinks victory is finally hers.

"We must stop her!" says Puss. Dulcinea tries to get up, but her right leg, Achilles, and ACL hurt her so hard that she screams in pain, and was crying with the pain. Puss and Jose hold her head and back to help her sit up.

"I cannot join you guys," she says. The ladder was slowly descending, making little time for one of them to get I side the ship and stop her.

"Jose, find Rocket. I will give her the powers she needs to fight her," says Puss as he was determined to have Dulcinea back in the game. Jose looks at him so emotionally as Jose knows what Puss needs to do.

"But Puss. You will lose your powers if you do what I think you are going to do," says Jose, while Dulcinea looks with a sad but happy look on her face, which made Puss smile in satisfaction and trust.

"Like I said, Jose. For my friends, I will do anything to help. Even taking away my tulpa powers. Besides, there is only one tulpa amongst us, and I am better as Puss in Boots than Tulpa Puss in Boots," says Puss as his emotional words brightened Dulcinea's heart, and Jose smiles in agreement, grateful for Puss' heroism.

Puss kisses Dulcinea as his red tulpa glow from his veins were slowly transferring to Dulcinea's body. As the kiss was longer, Dulcinea was in blue bright surrounding her while body. Then, she goes up as the lights suddenly were transforming her. Jose and Puss block the lights from the eyes, while Dulcinea slowly descended back up and her transformation was complete as she turns her tulpa suit on. Her right leg was feeling a bit better from before. She hands Jose his sword back and runs towards the ladder as she jumps and grabs it, beginning her way up inside her rival's ship.

"Puss, take this!" says Jose as he hands Puss his combining sword transformation to a thunder axe. Pusd grabs it and it teleports him to the ship.

"Jose!" says Puss as he slowly disappears along with the portal. Happy, Jose runs out of the facility as he calls for reinforcements to get him inside the ship to help Puss in Boots and Dulcinea.

Darth Dulcinea sees her surroundings from inside her powerful atomic bomb ship as she smirks.

"Start the weapon now!" she screams as she orders her five rhinos to fire up the ship. As soon as they started it, a sword was flying around, slicing the rhinos' throats as they all fall down and died. Darth Dulcinea was surprised as she turns around fast, and she became enraged because Dulcinea, back in her tulpa suit, has returned and ready to end her ties with the White Devil once and for all.

"How many times do I have to beat you in order for you to get out of my life!" Darth Dulcinea says as she jumps out of her chair. She then draws her Scimitar sword while Dulcinea stares at her evil twin, drawing her tulpa sword, and shows no fear in her eyes.

"As many as my heart beats!" she says, showing her courageous determination. She sets her feet up and rushes to attack Darth Dulcinea as the White Devil does the same, while both swords collided with one another.

They were swinging their swords at the highest of speeds, countering every single move they had with no clear advantage. Darth Dulcinea kicks Dulcinea in her chest and jumps to swing her sword down, but Dulcinea rolls out and dodges the attack, she goes and kicks Darth Dulcinea with a roundhouse kick to her side of the head with her right leg. She limps in a bit of pain as she holds her right leg.

Darth Dulcinea, taking advantage like a cheater, goes after Dulcinea with her attacks while she defies ds herself with her left paw. Darth Dulcinea swings both swords and she jumps to purposely kick Dulcinea's injured leg. Dulcinea screams in pain as the White Devil goes behind her and wraps her head tight in a sleeper hold. She then uses her claws to stick Dulcinea's back and stomps her tail as she was crying in pain while Darth Dulcinea is starting to turn the rides of this fight.

"Give up!" The White Devil says, applying more pressure to her tail, back, head, neck, and now her chest as she was wrapping her legs to close Dulcinea's chest. Dulcinea reaches up to the sky as she whimpers in pain and doesn't want to surrender.

"Die!" Darth Dulcinea yells as she makes the hold tighter. Dulcinea slowly drops her right shoulders down and her eyes were slowly closing as well as her breath. It was signing that she was giving up. Then, a voice inside her head was like, saying stuff. Is as if her friends were there inside her heart to guide her.

"Don't give up."

"Zootopia needs you, Dulcinea."

"Dulcinea!"

"You have Judy's courage."

"Wake up, strong kitty cat, or I'll blast you to it!"

The voices slowly started her heart to beat as she softly tires to breath. But one voice, one that she knows so perfectly like a song, knocks at the door of her heart and opens it, to give her the strength she needed.

"You are the best amongst us, Dulcinea. And always remember and never lose your heart, mi amor."

The voice of Dulcinea's oldest and truest friend made her wake up and breath with that extra life she has got. She slowly tries to get up as Darth Dulcinea looks stunned by this sudden shown of strength by Dulcinea, who is almost upon her feet despite the sleeper hold, the claws if her evil sister on her back, and her tail being stomped and pinned.

"Why can't you just let me die!?" she yells at Dulcinea, while Dulcinea grunts in effort ad she manages to lift her rival's shoulders up, taking out her claws off her back in the process.

"Because... I am Dulcinea!" she says, with every ounce of her powerful heart and soul. Her name was a symbol of hope, and she was not going to destroy it by a simple sleeper hold. She gets out of Darth Dulcinea's hold, grabs her arms, and lifts her from her shoulders to slam her down.

Darth Dulcinea slowly gets up and looks at Dulcinea mad. Dulcinea raises her fists and was ready for her next attacks.

"Your move!" Dulcinea says, daring Darth Dulcinea to make the first move. She was enraged that Dulcinea challenges her. But as soon as she was about to start her attack, a beam of a portal comes I, revealing Puss in Boots.

"You take her own, you will take both of us!" Puss says. He draws his sword to fight alongside Dulcinea even without his tulpa powers. The three cats started fighting each other, with the team of Puss and Dulcinea beating Darth Dulcinea with kicks, punches, and Puss using Dulcinea as a spinning axe as he grabs her arms, both cats spin, and Puss lets her go which Dulcinea would superkick Darth Dulcinea in the face and knocks her out.

"Enough!" A very angry Darth Dulcinea said.

As she was about to blast the two prepared Puss in Boots and Dulcinea with her Scimitar sword, blasters were hitting her ship. She desperately looks around and it was a small spaceship firing those blasters, and a young man on top of it holding on the ship for dear life.

Darth Dulcinea uses her gloves to trigger the auto ship to fire on that ship. Both Puss and Dulcinea took advantage of that distraction, who they all know who is behind this, and attack Darth Dulcinea. She was aware and was ready for them as the three cats continue their fight.

"That pile of shit has shields, we cannot penetrate it to destroy the ship. You have to get in and blow this bitch to pieces!"

"Keep the attack going!"

Jose and Rocket were flying around the spaceship Ricky gave the raccoon a while back. Jose was on the outside of it like a daredevil. The White Devil's ship started firing at them as both surprised individuals gasps in shock as they dodge everything the evil ship is firing at them.

"Look out!" says Rocket as he does evasive maneuvers to dodge the opposing ship's weapons while Jose holds in for dear life. Then he sees the center of the ship, with Darth Dulcinea alone fighting Puss and Dulcinea. This gave him an idea.

"Fly towards the center of that ship so I can push forward!" says Jose as he activates his claws.

"Are you insane!?" says Rocket, thinking Jose is going crazy.

"Now, rabbit!" says Jose as Rocket smirks like a crazy lunatic as he speeds up his ship. The White Devil's ship was firing at them but Jose uses his sword to deflect its attacks.

"Go!" Rocket yells as the ship goes up to escape the enemy's deadly ship before Jose jumps off Rocket's ship and breaks the glass. He gets inside right when Darth Dulcinea was about to slash Puss, but her plan wouldn't work cause Dulcinea would have blocked that with her sword. Darth Dulcinea, shocked by his, switch up her attacks and goes after Jose, but he dodges the attack and summons his claws to cut through her chest like before, only for Darth Dulcinea catches his right hand this time.

"You think I was gonna fall for that shit again?" says Darth Dulcinea as she smirks in an evil way. She gets her sword and goes for a slash at Jose's chest as last time. Dulcinea and Puss yelled his name in fear as they did not wanted to relive the memories of the past.

"Hehe."

"What's so funny?" says Darth Dulcinea as she was enraged by Jose's laugh.

"You should have aimed for the head as your boyfriend does," Jose says, as he grabbed her sword with his left hand. She was stunned as her overconfidence gets to her again.

"And it was never my plan to kill you right away. This is," says a determined Jose as he pushes Darth Dulcinea away with his feet. Then, Dulcinea and Puss attack her together with kicks and punches, although she did her best to dodge them all, it was Jose that joined his friends' attacks and this time it connects on numerous attack on her chest and the head area.

"You will not take this away from me!" The White Devil screams in anger as she was tired, hurt, and was clearly in pain. She takes a swing of her sword, only for Puss to use his to spin her weapon and knocks it's out of her paws and out of her ship, leaving Jose and Dulcinea to use their powers to punch, kick, and their combined thunder and white lighting together to knock off Darth Dulcinea.

"What is the plan?" says Puss as they needed to destroy the ship to save Zootopia. Dulcinea quickly falls as her pain, injuries, bruises, and exhaustion caught up to her. Puss and Jose quickly help her get up slowly.

"Thank you," she says. Suddenly, she sees Darth Dulcinea getting up and fires her aura beam from her palms to shoot directly at Puss and Jose.

"Watch out!" Dulcinea says as her instincts acted fast. She pushes Jose and Puss out of the way and she quickly channels her own beam to intercept with her rival's.

"Dulcinea!" both Puss and Jose yelled as both cats were trying to overpower their enemy's beams. Darth Dulcinea uses Dulcinea's weak body to push her beam within Dulcinea's reach to kill the White Tulpa. Dulcinea screams in an effort to hang on as the red flares of Darth Dulcinea were flashing right before her eyes.

"It's finally over!" The White Devil exclaims, claiming victory in her eyes as Dulcinea was crying and whimpering as her injuries are failing her to have that extra juice she needs to counter. Then, the left paw of an orange cat and a right hand of thunder god touched Dulcinea's paw, which Dulcinea looked around and it was Puss in Boots and Jose helping her out.

"Together, Dulcinea!" says Puss as Dulcinea and her friends screamed in the effort and the blue beam of the White Tulpa was starting to make its way to the White Devil's position. Suddenly, by the wake of its approach, Darth Dulcinea's powers were slowly being stripped away and being transferred back to Dulcinea as if Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea's combine powers were like using Darth Dulcinea's power strip move.

"This can't be!" Darth Dulcinea says as Jose added a little thunder streak to help his team to gain even more power. Darth Dulcinea knew she lost but tries her best to prevent the inevitable. At her last seconds of life, she sees Dulcinea is about to end this. Before she did, she closes her eyes as she accepts her death, smiles for the first time in a long time remembers only her good times in her life and says her final words in her heart.

"I'm coming, Puss."

"Capo Ferro!" Puss in Boots, Jose, and Dulcinea yells with all their heart as the beams finally struck Darth Dulcinea, killing her in the process, and struck a big hole in the ship that started to collapse. Out of breath, Jose summons his sword to land the finishing blow on this ship, while Puss holds on to him and Dulcinea summon her sword and combines it with hers to make Goodsword and helps Jose with the destruction of the atomic bomb ship.

Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Ricky, and Chief Bogo were in the city helping the other animals with the evacuation as they see huge explosions coming from the White Devil's ship.

"Call an ambulance now!" Chief Bogo says as he and his partners got inside his police car and drive fast to get to the scene if the explosion.

"Oh no," says Rocket, onboard his ship, as he sees the explosions and quickly fly towards it.

Jose, Puss and Dulcinea were up in the sky with their eyes closed as their huge attack might have knocked them out cold. Dulcinea and Puss open their eyes slowly and sees the ship destroyed and crashed down at the bottom of the streets. They swim by each other as Jose opens his eyes and joins them.

"What do we do now?" says Dulcinea with a sad look on her face, same as Puss and Jose as they had nothing left to have a chance to save them from dropping out to the ground. Jose offers them his left and right hand, while Puss and Dulcinea lookee surprise and breathe heavily as their final ours were approaching them.

"I... I'm scared," he says, as he doesn't want to end his immortal life like this. Puss and Dulcinea felt the same and they all grabbed Jose's hands with all their hearts.

"Me too," says Puss, giving them a sentimental look on his face and Jose and Dulcinea smiles softly at him.

"I love you, guys," Dulcinea said, crying with joy and happiness in her heart. They hugged each other and Dulcinea and Puss gave each other one final kiss with their eyes closed. They were coming in hot to the ground as they approach impact without nothing to save them.

And finally, they hit the ground.

Everything became pitch black as the fates of Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose are uncertain.

This was the endgame of a burden four months in the making.

"I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero

Who's gonna fight for the weak

Who's gonna make 'em believe

I need a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time"

Certain beeps were dying...


	17. Try Everything (part1)

Everything was pitch black. Several shrieks and sounds of chattering were speaking slowly.

"Jose!"

"Puss!"

"Dulcinea!"

Heartbeats were slowly dropping fast for some reason. Suddenly, there is this shock that tickles me.

"Clear!"

It was as strong as the many hits Darth Dulcinea inflicted at the three brave friends.

"Pulses are raising. We did it, they are okay."

Everything was blurred, a couple of confused blue, white, and black beings were running and hugging. They were to blind to see who they were... Some of them were pushing them out of their way to give the blurred friends some space and time to rehabilitate themselves.

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)

Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)

You make me feel invincible

I feel I feel it

Invincible

I feel I feel it

Invincible

A song on the radio was heard and it made Jose jumpscare, breathing heavily and gasps as he was in a hospital bed, with Puss and Dulcinea still sleeping and their vitals were fine and strong. He looks around and sees some straps on his own body. He takes it away like he was okay.

"So you finally showed up," says Gabriel, reading a magazine just on the left side of Jose's bed. Jose looks at him and was relieved.

"Brother, what happened? Jose said as he doesn't quite remember what happened.

"Well, nothing much, brother. Like you, Puss, and Dulcinea jumped from the enemy ship so high and felled hard to the ground. We were crying by it and as soon as we sent you to the hospital, you were losing vitals fast. Thank God you three are alive," said Gabriel as his words were like tears to Jose. He then jumps fast and hugs his brother, in which Jose embraced his hug.

"Okay, brother. I'm okay," says Jose, laughing while his little brother tickles him with so much love. Then, Judy, Nick Wilde, and Ricky have all came to attend Jose.

"Jose. How are you feeling?" says Ricky as he asks for Jose's condition.

"The usual. How's Puss and Dulcinea?" Jose pleads as he didn't care for anyone but his friends' health.

"Well, Puss is okay. He does not have any major injuries and he should wake up anytime now. Dulcinea, on the other hand, is still injured from her past injuries but thanks to her tulpa powers finally restored, she is going to be healed from her right knee, Achilles, and leg in about three to four months. She took a hell of a beating, so she should be resting longer," says Ricky, while everyone including Jose breathes and smiled out of joy.

"That's a relief," says Gabriel. Suddenly, Jose looms around and doesn't see Rocket anywhere.

"Um, guys. Where is Rocket?" says Jose, curious about his raccoon friend.

"Jose, Rocket had to leave. He was thrilled that he went on his journey with you, but he kinda missed his team and family in his world and Ricky had to bring him there. Ricky is leaving too, as well," Judy said as she, Nick, and Jose were kinda upset by it.

"So, Ricky. You are here to say goodbye?" Gabriel said, feeling a bit let down.

"Sadly, yes. I got the Bellatrix up and running, ready to take me home," Ricky answers. He then falls one knee to say his final goodbyes to Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.

"I'm going to miss you, Ricky. Your time in Zootopia has meant ao much for me more than I could ever ask. I wish you the best of luck in your future journeys, my friend," Nick Wilde says, hugging his friend Ricky. Judy puts her ears down softly cries for a while.

"You okay, Hopps?" Ricky said, looking at his bunny cop friend.

"It's just that... I'm going to miss you, Ricky. I... I don't know what to do without you helping Nick and me. I..." Judy said, stuttering out of nervousness and remembering all the good times she and Ricky have shared to the point she started crying, while Jose and Gabriel loom upon as Nick holds Judy by her head and rubs it Ricky comes in and hugs Judy Hopps, which she gasps in shock as she embraced the hug as Ricky smiles at her.

"Judy. I cannot thank you for everything you have given me these last few years. My time in Zootopia means more than anything I ever experienced in my life. I will miss you. But I will always remember you, all of you. I love you, my friend," says Ricky as he was wiping Judy's tears off.

"Go, Ricky. Have fun in your journey back to your home. I hope we can see you again."

"Thanks, Judy."

Both friends give each other a smile as they hug each other for one last time. Nick, Jose, and Gabriel were smiling with joy seeing this.

"Jose, I got to go. Richly is going to take me to our world before he goes with his. Thank you for bringing me to this adventure and reminded me how much I love you, big brother," says Gabriel, smiling and puffing his chest with pride as Jose was showing his happy side of him.

"How are going to head back home?" Jose asks, mentioning to his brother how Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea were going to head back home.

"You can keep my clock. You know the way. And, you already are home. With them," Gabriel says, while Jose understood what he meant. Gabriel goes to Jose's position as he hugs his big brother, whole Jose laughs with so much love even if he was still in a bed waiting to get out and head back to his home.

"Take care of yourself," Jose says as he sees Gabriel waving goodbye to his friends and leaving the front door alongside Ricky while he stopped and gave one last look to his big brother and hero, Jose.

"You too. Take care of them," says Gabriel, smiling with pride as he stares at the sleepy Puss in Boots and Dulcinea, while Jose, Nick, and Judy smiles as the glimpse Ricky and Gabriel for one last time before they exit their room and the hospital, to begin their journey back to their home worlds.

Judy, Nick, and Jose spent the next few hours of the afternoon playing cards while they wait for doctors to give Jose the all clear. At nightfall, Judy and Nick waved Jose goodbye as they left the hospital to do their nightly shift at the ZPD. Suddenly, the eyes and fingers of one Puss in Boos slowly starts to get up as he breaths slowly.

"On your left," says Puss to an unaware Jose, who smiles upon the arrival of his swashbuckling feline ginger. Puss smiles at Jose while looking on Dulcinea, as she was still asleep He was worried and Jose saw that in Puss.

"Don't worry, Puss. She's going to be fine. But I think this bongs to you," says Jose as Puss smiles with this news. Then Jose reaches for his back pocket and gives Puss the black love box he was carrying the whole journey. Puss gives a good look at Dulcinea and smiles happily like he can hear her heart deep within his own heartbeat.

"Thank you, Jose. For everything you did for me and for Dulcinea," says Puss, deeply proud of what Jose did for him.

"Anytime, Puss," Jose replies, puffing his chest with pride.

Both Puss and Jose looked at each other. The bond that those two share is as strong like a heat of a thousand flames. They both gave each other a wink, assuring them to go to sleep as they were ready to leave the hospital.

The next day, both Puss and Jose got the all-clear from doctors. They should have celebrated, but instead, they were sad because Dulcinea has still haven't gained consciousness since they got to the hospital. Jose and Puss then sit on two empty chairs, waiting for their best friend to wake up, and finally go back home. They sit on the chairs for various moments and they got really tired by just waiting inside their hospital room for Dulcinea to finally wake up.

"When is she coming back, Puss?" said Jose, worried about Dulcinea, who has still yet to wake up for seven hours and it was sundown. Puss, a bit tired by it, sees Jose feeling let down like it was somehow his fault Dulcinea is in this state right now.

"She will soon. I know she will," says a believing Puss as he puts on Jose to made him feel comfortable.

Then, Nick in his green Hawaiian suit and the, and Judy in her black jean and blue, green, and purple striped t-shirt comes to their room to see them.

"Hey, guys," says Judy, smiling her cheeks very proudly as Jose and Puss turned their bit of sad looks on their faces to try to be enlightened.

"Oh hey, guys," said Puss in a sad tone. Nick takes a look and sees Dulcinea still sleeping.

"She's still hasn't woke up huh? says Nicky, worried for the white cat.

"Yeah. It's been almost thirty-six hours and she still hasn't git up," Jose says, feeling sad deep within his heart.

"Oh. We can't give up hope yet, guys. She is a fighter and she will wake up sooner than you think," said Judy Hopps, her spirits filled with hope and confidence as everyone put on a small smile because they knew, even a tiny drop of love, would be enough for Dulcinea to regain her strength.

"Guys, we came here because we wanted to invite you guys to a concert at the plaza. Gazelle will perform live and I was thinking... well Judy and I were thinking that maybe you guys would join us before you went back to your home," said Nick while holding to Judy's lovely arms with such passion. Jose and Puss were thinking hard about it, looking at Dulcinea still not awaken from her injuries and bruises. They wanted to not go there with all their hearts, but knowing Dulcinea, she would have wanted them to have fun.

"Well, I don't know if. I want to go..." said Jose as he stopped for some reason.

Nick Wilde, Puss in Boots, Jose, and Judy Hopps were shocked as smalls breath were being heard. Breaths of a struggling cat, who has clawed through hell and back throughout this whole journey. Her body trembles, shaken and takes a lot of heavy breathers as she slowly opens her eyes. Finally, Dulcinea was fully awakened.

"Yes."

Those one words were like an angel informing everyone that Jesus Christ was coming. Puss and Jose, finally their hearts dancing to the beat of happiness, run towards a smiling Dulcinea and hugs them. Both were crying but smiling, enjoying they now returned happily ever after, embracing the delighted looks on their faces as they finally, after all this time, they have finally are free from the Red and White Devil's curse.

"You have done it, Dulcinea. You save Zootopia," says Puss, very grateful she is okay. Dulcinea slowly adjusts her back to give a clear look at everyone including Puss.

"No Puss. We did it. All of us," with one strong word from Dulcinea, it made Puss realize that he wasn't alone. Judy, Nick, Jose, Rocket, Ricky, Gabriel, himself, and Dulcinea; have all did their best to save Zootopia. Puss acknowledges that as he tips his hat to Nick and Judy.

"Judy, Nick?" says Dulcinea, holding her arms around her chest as Nick and Judy listens to her. Jose and Puss go beside Dulcinea's sides to look at their smiling happy tulpa.

"Yes?" Nick and Judy said it. They realized that and they triple jinx seven times as Dulcinea laughs out of joy. She has missed what is like to laugh and her eyes, as well as her heart, were enough to prove that Dulcinea has waited a long time for this opportunity to have fun.

Doctors came in and were shocked. They couldn't believe Dulcinea was awakened.

"How is she awake? She should had regained consciousness in three months tops," said a black zebra, as everyone looked at him seriously like they wanted a piece of him, with their hands all, moved in an unbelievable and frustrating way.

"OH HELL NO!"

Everyone shouted at him as they were beyond frustrated by this miscommunication. Then, everyone was surprised as Dulcinea takes the straps off, jumps out of her hospital bed happily and with her lilac dress that was used for her slumber instead of her tulpa armor, and walks slowly, mostly limping cause of her injuries. This left the zebra beyond stunned as she stops at her friend's position, in front of the zebra.

"When mistakes are made by you, admitting is what to do," says Dulcinea in her happiest of tunes. The zebra, as well as Jose, Puss, Nick, and Judy; were all got their mouths open like they were beyond shocked.

"I will talk to doctors to give you the all clear," the scary cat doctor said as the zebra runs for his life. Everyone looked at him as they all shared a smile and throw a few laughers. It was then that Dulcinea got her crunches and looks at them with her puffing her chest in pride looking at the beautiful city of Zootopia from the window.

"Let us celebrate this last meeting," she said as it pretty much confirms that she, Jose, and Puss in Boots are coming to Nick Wide and Judy's party invitation.

"Thank you!" Judy exclaims with her utmost profound voice as she hugged Dulcinea. They both shared a few jokes and their friendship has gotten better.

"Hehe," Dulcinea smirks.

As soon as they leave the door Dulcinea holds the door. She takes on one last look of the city before she leaves for the final day in Zootopia. The place, the animals, the ZPD. It was like a dream world, just like Jose said it.

"Ready to go, Dulcinea?" says Puss as he was waiting on his loved one while the others already were walking past the exit door.

Dulcinea turns around with a smile. She gives Puss the most adorable look on her face and kisses Puss so romantically. Puss grabs her waist, Dulcinea grabs his back and the two couple kissed each other long and lovely swiftly as the patients in waiting could only watch the lovely show on display by Puss and Dulcinea.

"Now that's the Puss in Boots I know," says Dulcinea as she laughs at him. Puss glares at the diamond of his life and he also smiles back at Dulcinea.

"And that is the Dulcinea I will always fell in love with," Puss in Boots' romantic words flutters Dulcinea so much that she stares at the Ginger Hitler and smiles at him with all the love in the world. She walks alongside Puss with smiles around their hearts and souls.

The couple smiled as they made it to them, where their final moments will enjoy one a night to remember.


	18. Try Everything(part 2)

Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, Jose, Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps were all patiently waiting to get some seats for the main plaza spectacular show Gazelle was going to perform. The skies were bright as it has been evening now, and the stadium was preparing its stage to start the show, while many animals in Zootopia, including some from the ZPD, were roaring in cheers.

"This is going to be fun," said Dulcinea, smiling with lots of excitement in her heart while carrying her crunches for her injured right leg. Puss shrugs her shoulders and smiles at her, while Jose, Nick, and Judy were clapping as the was about to start and Gazelle was taking center stage.

"How are we doing, Zootopia?" said a cheerful Gazelle as every fan in the plaza were preparing huge cheers for her. She saw them and felt starstruck by seeing the happiness of the people in Zootopia after the violent war that once left hem feared for their lives.

"Before I bring this amazing performance to you all, want to take a bit of our time to say a few words. I want to say thank you for the people and heroes at the ZPD for helping this beautiful town be the Zootopia we all known and love for so much, and for your efforts at bringing the White Devil and the rest of the mob to justice after so many years of torment and struggle. And, I would want to thank my special friends, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, for always being there in the wake and call of their duties and risking their lives for making Zootopia a better place. I also want to say thanks to three amazingly great individuals who are from another world, Puss in Boots, Jose, and Dulcinea. Thank you all for saving Zootopia. Now let's say we start this show!"

Gazelle's words were full of honesty and inspiration that everyone mammal agreed and cheered. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, and the rest of the officers of the ZPD waved hello as the rest of the animals were looking at them and applaud them, while the officers looked at two grateful and proudful Judy and Nick, who have hugged each other and congratulated themselves.

Puss, Jose, and Dulcinea were celebrating themselves too. They hold each other and hugged each other with such love and selflessness. Jose, looking at Puss as Puss saw him, passes the box of love onto his paws with Dulcinea not looking due to she was in front of Jose in their hug. Puss winked, assuring to Jose that it's time, which Jose followed his orange feline's lead.

"I'm going to take something. I'll be back," said Jose, telling Dulcinea that he was going to the store as he left. Dulcinea looked curious at his sudden leave as Puss slowly grabbed her right paw and turns her around his chest, in which she gasped in surprise.

"Care for a little dance, señorita?" says Puss, giving her that lovely eyes she has always fallen in love with. She grabs his waist with her left paw as she pits on a daring smile to Puss.

"Woah!" Puss exclaims as he was surprised by Dulcinea's sudden movement.

"Just be careful with my leg, Puss," said Dulcinea with such passion as Puss smiled at her. As soon as the beat and the music was about to start, millions of animals cheers roared from the stadium, in which Puss and Dulcinea started to dance as Judy and Nick does the same. As soon as the song starts, Gazelle's personal tiger dancers began to bust some moves as Gazelle picked up the microphone and began to sing.

[Try Everything, by Gazelle]

I messed up tonight

I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down

I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly

They fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it won

I won't give up, no I won't give in

Till I reach the end

And then I'll start again

Though I'm on the lead

I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

Till I reach the end

And then I'll start again

No I won't leave

I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh oh try everything

Oh oh, try everything

Oh oh, try everything

Oh oh, oh-oh

"Put your claws in the hair, vamos! Eso," she says as everyone was cheering on her beautiful voice and song. Judy and Nick were jumping in excitement, and they looked at both Dulcinea and Puss dancing with such elegance and romance.

[2nd verse]

Look how far you've come

You filled your heart with love

Baby you've done enough that cut your breath

Don't beat yourself up

Don't need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in

Till I reach the end

And then I'll start again

Though I'm on the lead

I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

Till I reach the end

And then I'll start again

No I won't leave

I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Everyone was dancing in cheers as Gazelle was walking to the top of the stairs were it elevated her a little bit with the help of the dancing tigers. Puss, Dulcinea, Judy, and Nick were all joining the cheers and excitement the animals in Zootopia were feeling as it was the very first time in years Zootopia has never felt this much happiness.

[Encore]

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh oh, try everything

Oh oh, try everything

Oh oh, try everything

Oh oh, oh-oh, try everything

As the lights were slowly turning off and Gazelle waving goodbye at the crowd, everyone was applauding her for her outstanding performance. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy watched as Puss in Boots and Dulcinea were clinging in each other's chest and were about to kiss until she realized something odd.

"Where is Jose, Puss?" she says. Puss chuckles a bit nervous as he was lifting Dulcinea up carefully. Judy and Nick were laughing secretly as if they know something that Dulcinea does not. Suddenly a young man takes center stage as everyone in this place, including Dulcinea, were surprised.

"Hey, um... My name is Jose. I'm one of the new guys from out of your world that came and saved Zootopia and I want to say something," Jose said as Dulcinea looks upon him, confused with all of this and Puss looked at her and gave himself a small smile.

"These last few days have been the best of my life. I have been through some ups and downs, but I was always grateful that. my friends are always there for me to help me and believe that I can be a great partner, as well as a great friend. But I'm here to say I lied about something. On my birthday, I was meaning to hand a beautiful cat something special. Something that my friend over here wanted to ask a long time ago and we kept it a secret through the whole journey. So to make it up, this song is for Puss in Boots and Dulcinea. The two most special, humble, and happiest best friends a guy can ask for."

Jose said it with so many emotions that he cried out of joy. Dulcinea was looking at Puss very concerned as she doesn't know what is going on. Jose pucks on a guitar and microphone as he begins to sing.

[Daylight, by Maroon 5]

Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on?

We knew this day would come, we knew it all along

How did it come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

'Cause I know, when I wake

I will have to slip away

Jose plays the guitar and sings as the crowd surprisingly cheers for his incredible voice. He plays the guitar as a tiger rolls the lights towards Puss and Dulcinea. Judy and Nick hold each other's arms to see what is about to be unfolded.

"Puss, what is going on?" Dulcinea asks while Puss takes a deep breath.

"Dulcinea, there is something I wanted to ask you for quite some time."

"Yes. What is it, Puss?" Both Puss and Dulcinea have never looked this close to each other before. Puss took out the box of love and shows it to Dulcinea, who was shocked by it. Once he opened it, her eyes were full of neverending love and bright look and surprised expression on her beautiful face as Puss reveals a wedding ring. Nick and Judy gasped each other in excitement, and Jose was looking at him and smiles.

"Dulcinea, would you marry me?" Puss says in the most humble way, kneeling to one knee, offering g the wedding ring to Dulcinea as she was holding her heart tightly and with emotions going through her mind.

With no words, Dulcinea pushes Puss towards her and kisses him. A surprised Puss closes his eyes and slowly savors this moment as the two cats kissed their lips slowly, long, and romantic, while the crowd cheers for them.

As Jose was about to say his chorus, Dulcinea stops kissing Puss as she proudly was about to say her answer, one that Nick and Judy were able to witness as their friends are about to accept their sacred vows. Dulcinea comes at Puss and before they danced with so much elegance and inspiration, Dulcinea comes at Puss' eyes and said:

"Yes."

[Chorus]

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa

The crowd cheer as Jose leaves the stages and rapidly comes through the crowd to meet his friends. Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea were beyond happy about this as Dulcinea cries with years holding onto those happy tears finally let loose.

"You two have made this for me?" says Dulcinea as Jose and Puss waved yes with their heads. No hesitation, everyone hugged each other, while Nick and Judy cheer for them as they all continue their last night together at the plaza, where millions of animals were gathered to witness history and a signal of peace that would follow Zootopia for years to come.

The next day, outside of their house, Judy and Nick were set to go to work, but before that, they had to say their final goodbyes to Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea.

"Want to thank you so much for helping us save Zootopia," says Judy as she approaches them to give each and every one of them a hug, while Nick does the same as he was paying his final farewell to Jose and Puss.

"Thanks, Judy. For everything. I hope that someday, we can all meet each other again," says Dulcinea, smiling while Judy couldn't agree with Dulcinea more. She feels that her time with the White Tulpa has helped her become a greater and wiser being than she was before and she's grateful to share the field with her.

"You are the best, Dulcinea. I hope that your leg gets better when you return to your home. But please, Dulcinea. Don't forget me and Nick," Judy says as her voice goes soft like she was worried. Dulcinea smiles and touched Judy's shoulders with her left paw.

"Don't worry, Judy. I will always remember you," she says, assuring to her bunny cop friend that she will always have a place in Dulcinea's heart.

Meanwhile, Nick has just bid his goodbyes with Jose and Puss. They each talked about how amazing it was to have been in their mission to save the world alongside them as Puss and Jose smiles and rubs their heads comfortably with their eyes closed. Dulcinea slowly leaped using her crunches to Jose and Puss' position as Jose activates the time pop that his Gabriel had for a while and gave ut to him at the hospital. It created a safe wormhole passage to their world as Jose holds the paws of Puss and Dulcinea, new wearing a shiny ring at her left index finger.

"We are forever in your debt, Judy Hopps. Nick Wilde. I hope that someday, someway, we can all be reunited together," says Puss as his words were as pure as love, while Nick smiles at his feline friend and suddenly remembers his time and adventures with him.

"Judy, Nick. I hope that you two can stay united and together always. You are truly amazing friends and partners. Do not ever change who you are," says Jose while Judy smiles, showing her respect towards Jose and his friends. Jose throws the keys of the house he and his friends won on the first day they've arrived in Zootopia, the first time they ever met each other. Nick grabs it and was stunned and beyond delighted by Jose's class act.

"Thank you, guys. You three are the best," says Nick while he hugs Judy in celebrating fashion as they now have a house to live. Jose and Puss smile as they look at each other and Dulcinea with their portal standing in front of them.

"Ready to go?" says Jose, while Puss and Dulcinea looked at him with smiles and said yes. They all wave goodbye at Nick and Judy as they bid their farewells and Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea have left Zootopia for good.

Nick and Judy felt very sad in their hearts. They can clearly notice they miss Jose, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, Gabriel, Rocket Raccoon, and their longtime friend doctor Ricky, but Nick and Judy smiles as they laugh due to remembering the good times they had with their friends while walking through the streets of Zootopia to head to the ZPD with full of smiles and peace in the eyes of every mammal in Zootopia, as they rejoice, for now, the White Devil's wrath upon their world has been gone.

The portal that Jose, Dulcinea, and Puss took was still open and was nearly closing. Suddenly, a strange mouse, with yellow shoes, a black jacket, red shirts with white bottoms, creamy mouth with a black face and skin color, white gloves, and long circle ears, saw it opened and runs towards it like he thinks this is the only chance to get to his own world. He jumps through the portal as the mouse exclaims in excitement as he goes to the portal, where his journey home remains unanswered.

A Zootropolis adventure


	19. The recovery of the White Tulpa

Back at the house Dulcinea and Puss, with the help of Gabriel, helped build for Jose's birthday as the sun was rising and the beach was as bright as light with the beautiful sounds of its waves. The wind was blowing softly as the weather was perfect for a beautiful morning. At the other hand, outside the house and in the sands of the Puerto Rican house, came Puss in Boots, Jose Arroyo Rivera, and Dulcinea.

Puss and Jose were stretching the right leg of Dulcinea, who was crying in pain while screaming loud. They were helping with Dulcinea with her rehab on the leg she injured during her fight with Darth Dulcinea in their adventure to save Zootopia.

"Please, stop!" she yelled as her friends took a break. Jose and Puss looker sad as she walked away with her crunches, feeling upset about her injuries. Jose and Puss decide to follow her until she sits on a rock watching the seas off the beach.

"Everything okay, Dulcinea?" says Puss, while Dulcinea looks at him and Jose with such a sad and frustrating look on her face as her friends sit beside her.

"No, Puss," Dulcinea said, looking her head down in shame.

"Is it the rehab? You can tell us," says Jose while rubbing her shoulders to lift her spirits up to calm her. She takes a breather so she can gather and say her next words with confidence and trust.

"It's just that... I love that you two are helping me get better, but it's really hurting me more than what my evil sister did to me and if I have to keep doing this for three or four months, even before that if you two keep increasing my rehab's intensity, I do not want to heal my legs," Dulcinea said as Jose and Puss put on some sad looks towards her while she closes her eyes in disappointment with herself in her heart.

Puss takes out his sad look and puts on a smile on his whiskers and face like nothing negative is gonna get through his veins. He touches the saddened Dulcinea by her head as she softly gasps and looks at him, with Jose doing the same.

"It is alright, Dulcinea. We all have been. hurt many times before. Like the many of times, I was so stubborn that I got hurt everywhere, even some of my pain came from you, hehe," says Puss as Dulcinea puts a sudden unamused look on her face

"Puss, that's not funny," she says, putting her hands wrapped on her shoulders.

"The point I am making, Dulcinea, is that the many times I was very hurt and depleted with pain, you have always helped me get to my feet and reminded me that I was a symbol of hope for everyone back in San Lorenzo, and now right here. I know you are feeling like you cannot keep going, but I know deep inside your heart that you desperately want to get back to full strength again so you can help us. The reason you are denying our workouts is that you probably hold too much weight on your shoulders that you are afraid to fail. It is okay, my love. Everyone fails at times. It is what we learn from the failures that makes me and Jose, and now you, a true hero." Puss in Boots says

"Yes, Dulcinea. Puss is right. I want to tell you something I wanted to say, but I am afraid someone above or some spy is using their technology take everything I write with my hands and mouth and use it for their own purposes without giving me credit. No offense, just a dream I had," Jose said as Puss and Dulcinea raised their eyebrows because they have no idea what Jose was saying.

"Okay, here we go. Dulcinea, ever since I have known you, you have been the bravest and strongest cats I have ever known. I know why you don't want to keep going, and is because deep down, you are tired of carrying that burden you are holding. I mean, you risked your life by taking Thanos's sword stab for us, you sacrificed the chance to go back to San Lorenzo for saving my life, and you even risked your injury to rescue Puss and save Zootopia from your evil sister. Dulcinea, you are a better being than I could ever be. You remind me every time you always come to help us that I needed to not only be stronger but to be better as a friend and human being. Your words and wisdom have made us connect to you and bring out the best in all of us. You may see that is too much, but deep down you want to be as brave as us that you don't know how. Sometimes you need help from us to guide you to reach your goals, agree?"

Jose said while Puss was amazed by his honest words. Dulcinea's heart suddenly felt his words hit her soul as she was tearing up with full of enjoyment and happiness that she needed those words to be said out of their friends' total honesty. She then wipes her tears and stared at Jose and Puss in Boots with eagerness and determination on her mind.

"Thank you, guys. You're right, I do need help to get past this. I am also want to say I am happy that I am surrounded by the best friends in the whole world and believe me, this injury won't hold me back anymore. I will do whatever it takes to come back stronger, and wiser than ever. And when I do I would love to have that wrestling fight or sparring thing you were talking for a while, Jose."

"Really, Dulcinea?"

"Yep. And I know who I would love to face off against, so I can show how much I got better, hehe."

Dulcinea's words were full of determination and had a spark inside her heart that lifted her spirits up, with her fist clenched and showing to Jose and Puss her game face. She then sees Puss seriously, which Puss gasps in surprise as he knows who is she referring to with just looking at her smile and lovely eyes staring at him. He closes his eyes and puts his hat down. He then makes a smile on his face and looks into Dulcinea with the same face she is putting on.

"Well, then. I guess we need to make you work harder to rehab your right leg. You sure you want to do this, Dulcinea? I will not go so easy on you when the time comes," says Puss as if he was giving Dulcinea some chance to think this through, while Jose looks at them very nervous.

"Puss. I want to do it. I want to show you how much I grew these past few months, and maybe Jose can cheer for us all the way, hehe," Dulcinea responds, with more confidence than ever as Jose stand up and sees Puss and Dulcinea smiles and offered each other's paws.

"Then let us head back there, and heal you. Are you ready for this?" says Puss as Jose jumps in excitement. He kisses Dulcinea in the cheeks for good luck as she flushes and moves her feet and arms around like a lovely lady with lovely eyes.

"I do. Now give me your best workouts and I will give you two nothing but my best," says Dulcinea with such fierce behind her words. She kisses Puss by his lips as Puss was surprised and happy bt it he exclaims "woah" by her act of love and he grants her wish.

"Oh, I'm so excited I can't wait!" Jose says, jumping in excitement as his mind couldn't analyze the level of hype he is feeling about this dream match Puss and Dulcinea wants to do. Dulcinea grabs her crunches and the three friends walked by the sands and start working on her injured leg again, with this time, Dulcinea wouldn't let this opportunity be wasted. She works hard so that she can get back healthy and have her dream match with Puss, something the couple has never done before, and she would keep her work ethic for months to come. The help of Jose and Puss will surely take Dulcinea to new heights.

But on top of their temporary house, with the wind blowing and no suspicions from the three best friends, comes a strange, little, and unknown being, with his black hoodie on and looking at Jose, Puss in Boots, and Dulcinea. He smiles at how grateful these three are and talks with a childish but lovely voice that he sounded like he can't wait to meet them, like a guardian ready to protect its chosen one.

"See you real soon, aha."

The End


End file.
